My BOY
by ParkOna
Summary: [Chap 7 end] "Jangan sentuh aku!", "Rumah. Sandara. Vibrator?", "Sempithh","Yeollie… aku mauu keluarr", "Tidak ada penolakan. Jika kau menolak aku akan memasukimu lagi!". ChanBaek, GS, typo, OOC, NC. End.
1. Chapter 1

**.My BOY.**

**Author:** Park Ona

**Cast:** ChanBaek, slight KrisTao, HunHan, Kaisoo, and more.

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy

**Rating:** M

**Length:** Chaptered

**Summary: **Byun Baekhyun, mahasiswi Sungkyunkwan tingkat akhir, menolak dijodohkan karena ingin bebas. Hidupnya berantakan dan urakan menjadi pelampiasannya di tengah rasa kesepian. Tak ada seorang pun namja yang mampu menaklukkan hatinya. Kecuali 'orang itu'. Mampukah Baekhyun mengatasi permasalahannya?

**Warning:** Genderswitch, OOC, typo, tidak sesuai EYD.

.

.

**Don't like Don't read**

**.**

**Give me review please**

**.**

**Be Good Readers, NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

Kaki mungil itu dihentakkannya, baju kemejanya digelung hingga batas siku, rambut panjangnya di ikat ekor kuda asal, tas punggung tersampir di bahu mungilnya. Ia berjalan tergesa memasuki rumah paduan semi Korea dan Eropa di depannya.

BRAKK

"Hahahaha…"

"Eomma, ada a_ eh, ada tamu." gadis itu membungkuk hormat setelah membuka pintu berukuran 3 meter dengan kasar. Ia harus bersikap baik saat ini. Didepannya sudah ada kedua orang tuanya dengan sepasang suami istri yang dikenal.

"Ah, baru saja dibicarakan. Mari masuk sayang." Yeoja 40 tahunan yang duduk paling ujung mendekati pintu melambaikan sebelah tangannya. Mengajak anak perempuannya bergabung dengan mereka.

Gadis itu menurut. Ia mengambil posisi di sebelah ayahnya yang masih memakai jas lengkap dengan dasinya.

"Baekhyun, ini teman appa dan eomma. Kim ahjussi dan ahjumma. Mereka pemilik Kim Company, perusahaan textile yang terkenal itu."

Baekhyun berdiri dan memberi salam. "Joneun Wu Baekhyun imnida."

Suami-istri itu tersenyum. "Dia memang sangat cantik."

"Baekhyun, kami kemari membicarakan sesuatu. Ini mengenai perjodohanmu."

.

.

"Tidak mau! Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan setuju!"

"Baekhyun, ini semua sudah diatur. Kau akan menikah dengan salah satu anak dari keluarga Kim. Ini untuk menjaga kelangsungan bisnis keluarga kita." Yeoja paruh baya itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Eomma, bukankah ada Sehun? Dia bisa mengambil alih perusahaan. Lagipula aku tak terlalu mengerti bisnis."

"Untuk itulah kau dinikahkan dengan salah satu dari mereka. Calonmu itu lulusan Amerika dan sudah berhasil mengembangkan perusahaannya sampai ke Cina. Dia yang akan memimpin perusahaan nantinya. Bukankah dulu kalian dekat dan kau selalu merengek ingin bermain di rumah mereka saat libur?"

"Itu dulu. Toh aku sudah lupa dengan mereka." Baekhyun meminum jusnya.

"Baekhyun!" Yeoja itu menggenggam erat sendok dan garpunya. Berdebat dengan anak pertamanya ini selalu membuat emosinya naik.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak mau. Ini bukan jamannya perjodohan eomma. Menikah dengan orang yang sudah terlupaka itu menyedihkan eomma. Cih. Aku mau mencari sendiri pendamping hidupku nanti, bukan sekarang. Kuliah saja belum lulus." Baekhyun memundurkan kursinya dan mengambil tas punggungnya. "Aku selesai. Aku akan tinggal di apartemen. Skripsiku harus selesai minggu ini. Dah appa, dah eomma" Ia berjalan meninggalkan orang tuanya yang masih berkutat di meja makan sambil melompat kecil. Membuat sang appa dan beberapa maid di sana tersenyum.

"Yak! Wu Baekhyun, tunggu! Wu Baekhyun!"

.

.

Beep Beep Beep Beep

Tek

Beep Beep Beep Beep

Tek

Beep Beep Beep

BRAKK

Drrtt Drttt Drrtt Drtt

"Haih, apa lagi sihh… Hm?"

_"Yak Wu Baekhyun! Jam berapa ini? Kau belum bangun?"_

"Aku masih ngantuk eomma. Aku baru tidur 2 jam lalu."

_"Hhh… cepat bangun dan bersiap. Bukankah hari ini kau harus bertemu dosenmu?"_

"5 menit lagi."

_"Yak, Wu Baekhyun! Jangan tidur lagi!"_

"Apa sih eomma?! Aku benar-benar butuh tidur!"

_"Eomma hanya ingin membangunkanmu sayang."_ Suara eomma Baekhyun melembut.

"Hm…"

_"Baekhyun"_

"Ne?"

_"Eomma akan membatalkan pernikahanmu."_

Baekhyun tersentak. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja. "Jinjja?"

_"Ne. Dengan satu syarat."_

"Haish, eomma memang pelit. Selalu begitu."

_"Kau mau atau tidak? Eomma harus menahan akibatnya jika sampai pernikahanmu batal. Kau tahu?"_

"Ne, ne. eomma buat telingaku berdengung. Apa syaratnya?"

_"Kau harus membawa namjachingumu ke rumah besok."_

"WHAT!"

_"Jangan berteriak! Suaramu itu cempreng_"

"Apa tidak ada syarat lain eomma?"

"_Kenapa? Kau tak bisa? Setahu eomma anak kesayangan eomma ini tidak memiliki namjachingu. Bukan begitu? Khekhekhekk"_

_Glek_

_"Eomma tunggu besok jam 7 malam di rumah. Dia harus lulus seleksi appa dan eomma. Jika kau tidak datang, pernikahan akan dilanjutkan. Suka atau tidak suka. Sampai jumpa, nikmati harimu sayang."_

Tuut

Baekhyun menatap smartphonenya horor. "Apa sih maumu eomma? Kenapa main paksa segala. Huahhh…. Dimana aku mencari namjachingu instan?"

Wu Baekhyun, merupakan anak pertama dari keluarga terpandang. Appanya seorang pengusaha terkenal Wu Yi Fan dan sang eomma pemilik butik KriZi yang sedang tenar, Wu ZiTao. Baekhyun hidup terpisah dari kedua orangtua dan adiknya sejak umur 18 tahun. Ia tinggal di apartemen premium seorang diri. Diumurnya yang ke 22 tahun ini, yeoja bertubuh mungil ini tidak memiliki namjachingu. Bagi gadis penggila eyeliner ini, kehadiran seorang namja dalam hidupnya hanya akan mengganggu dunianya. Baekhyun lebih senang berkutat dengan gambar sketchbook karena ia kuliah di jurusan arsitektur. Ia biasa tampil dengan rambut panjangnya yang di ikat ekor kuda asal, baju kemeja besar dan skinny jeans yang terkadang robek di bagian lutut, sepatunya dominan sneakers, dan tak lupa hampir selalu terlibat perkelahian di kampus. Baekhyun berkelahi bukan untuk tawuran, melainkan membela temannya yang kebanyakan yeoja lemah yang menjadi bahan bullying.

Baekhyun sangat membenci dress. Bisa dihitung dalam setahun berapa kali ia memakai baju wanita tersebut. Wajahnya yang putih dan bersih hampir tak pernah tersentuh make up. Kecuali eye liner yang hampir selalu menghiasi mata sipitnya. Ia terbiasa dengan dunia ini sejak remaja. Sebagai pelampiasan kedua orangtuanya yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan.

Eomma Baekhyun, sangat khawatir pada perkembangan anak perempuan mereka. Di usianya yang sudah beranjak dewasa, tak pernah sekalipun ia berjalan dengan namja, kecuali adiknya, Wu Sehun, atau sang appa. ZiTao takut Baekhyun tak akan menikah karena sifatnya yang cuek dan berantak. Ia tahu kenapa Baekhyun yang dulunya manis dan imut berubah. Baekhyun hanya kekurangan kasih sayang orangtuanya. Oleh karena itu ia menjodohkan anaknya dengan salah satu anak dari keluarga Kim. Mereka sangat dekat dengan gadis manisnya sejak kecil dan berpisah ketika remaja saat keluarga Kim pindah ke Jepang. Eommanya berharap dengan adanya seorang yang bisa menjaga gadis kecilnya, ia akan berubah. Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun membenci hal ini.

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Appo.." Baekhyun mengangkat kakinya. Ia melihat lantai dibawahnya. Terdapat pecahan jam weker yang tadi dibantingnya. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia berjinjit mengambil sapu dan tempat sampah. Membersihkan pecahan itu dan memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan membersihkan kakinya yang sudah bermandikan darah.

.

.

.

.

SRAK

Koran pembungkus tubuh itu terbang entah kemana. Tubuh itu bergeliat tak nyaman, kursi panjangnya berderit. Hawa dingin menyapa kulit mulusnya mengingat ini baru jam 5 pagi dan ini di bawah kolong jembatan. Tak ada apapun disini, hanya beberapa orang yang berbaring menemaninya. Mereka sama sepertinya, lusuh dan berantakan. Beristirahat sejenak dari hingar bingar kota, mempersiapkan diri menyambut datangnya hari esok.

Namja itu mendudukkan tubuhnya. Punggungnya sakit karena tertekuk terlalu lama. Dibawahnya seorang namja berbaju necis tidur dengan posisi duduk.

"Ck, anak ini. Kusuruh pulang malah ngotot." Namja itu berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia berjalan tak tentu arah mengikuti kemana pun kaki melangkah.

"Hyung, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?," pemuda berpakaian necis itu sedikit berteriak sambil menstabilkan nafasnya yang memburu. Ia baru saja berlari mengejar orang yang seakan tak peduli keberadaannya.

"Pulanglah, kau tak cocok hidup begini". Namja itu terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan si necis.

"Berhentilah bermain hyung. Aku lelah mengikutimu terus. Kembalilah."

"Aku akan kembali jika aku lelah. Sayangnya aku belum lelah. Sampaikan salamku pada tuan dan nyonya Kim. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka." Ia melambaikan tangan lalu belok di persimpangan.

Namja itu berkacak pinggang. "Kapan kau akan menemui yeoja itu jika kerjamu bermain-main saja. Dasar aneh. Pantas mereka bilang kau beda."

.

.

.

Baekhyun melambung dan menangkap benda persegi miliknya. Ini pukul 8 pagi, bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menghubungi 'orang itu'. Tapi ia harus melakukannya karena ia sangat membutuhkan bantuannya. Orang itu sangat pandai dalam urusan seperti ini. Bahkan sudah memiliki banyak koneksi dan koleksi yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Sangat sepadan dengan wajah tampan nan datar miliknya.

Wajah stoic pucat memenuhi layar benda persegi itu. Berulang kali ia membuang nafas untuk memilih. Akhirnya, setelah 2 jam menimang ia menggeser layar dan menunggu jawaban disana.

_"Yeo..boseyo?"_

"Kau masih tidur?"

_"N-ne. Adahh apa sshh"_

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi. Suara namdongsaengnya terdengar mendesah. "Kau bercinta?"

_"Sedikit. Mmmhh, biarkan aku menerima telpon dulu!" _

Benarkan. Ini yang kumaksud untuk tidak menghubunginya di jam 8 pagi. Karena pada jam segini, ia akan menikmati sarapan paginya.

_"Ada apa noona?"_

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

_"Kenapa tak pulang? Kita bisa bicara dirumah."_

"Semua ruangan di pasang CCTV. Aku tak mau didengar appa dan eomma."

_"Tidak dikamarku. Ada masalah?"_

Baekhyun tampak berpikir. "Aku butuh namja sewaan."

Orang itu terdiam. Lalu tertawa keras. _"Kau pikir kami barang?"_

"Bukankah kau melakukan hal yang sama? Sudahlah. Aku hanya membutuhkannya sebentar. Mungkin seminggu atau sebulan. Pokoknya setelah eomma membatalkan pernikahanku. Setelah itu terserah mu."

_"Secepat itukah? Kau tak ingin bermain-main dulu?"_ terdengar suara desahan diseberang sana.

"Aku hanya butuh untuk mendiamkan eomma."

_"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Jam 10 malam jemput aku. Jangan lupa siapkan uangmu. Kita akan bermain barter"_

"Albino pelit!"

_"Itu barangmu noona, kau harus membelinya sendiri. Arrghhh… Kemari kau yeoja nakal! Mmpphhtt"_

"Cih, kalian menjijikkan."

Tuutt

Baekhyun melempar benda itu. "Arrghhh… untung aku terlahir duluan." Baekhyun merinding mengingat suara tadi. Ia akui namdongsaengnya sangat tampan dan populer di kampus. Terkadang ia risih dengan teman sekelasnya yang selalu meminta nomor handphone namdongsaeng kesayangannya. Mereka bahkan rela dimadu hanya untuk merasakan pelukan seorang Wu Sehun yang terkenal sebagai Prince of player.

Wajah tampan, tubuh tinggi, kulit putih, tatapan datar, semua didapat dari gen sang appa yang sangat rupawan. Termasuk julukan God sex yang melekat karena appa mereka sendiri seorang father of God Sex, yang mampu membuat sang eomma tak bisa bangun selama seminggu. Bahkan beberapa kali Baekhyun dan Sehun menyaksikan adegan bercinta keduanya secara live.

Baekhyun menghidupkan mobilnya. Berjalan perlahan meninggalkan parkiran taman. Pandangannya berhenti pada seorang namja yang duduk membaca koran di bawah pohon. Curly hair nya bewarna cokelat caramel, bajunya lusuh dan celana yang robek dibagian lutut, pipinya berisi dan hidung mancung. Ia terdiam sesaat.

"Tampan."

Namja itu mendongak. Menggidikkan bahu dan kembali fokus pada lembaran di tangannya.

Baekhyun menampakkan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit dari kaca jendela. Takut ketahuan jika ia mengintai namja itu. Tapi yang dicari sudah menghilang. "Eh, kemana dia?" Baekhyun turun dan mencari-cari si curly hair tadi. Namun nihil. Ia kembali ke mobil dan melajukan kendaraannya.

"Menarik."

.

.

.

Lompatan terakhir membuat pemuda berkulit putih pucat mendarat sempurna tepat di depan mobil BMW Mini Silver.

"Aku belum mau mati muda Sehun."

Namja itu membuka pintu depan dan duduk di samping pengemudi. "Kalau tak begini, kau tak akan mendapatkan barangmu noona. Appa sedang lembur, jadi aku harus memanjat. Ayo jalan. Kita bisa menikmati makan malam sebelum kesana. Masih ada 45 menit sebelum pukul 11." Wajah itu menampilkan senyum menawannya hingga kedua matanya segaris.

Baekhyun memutar mata malas dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Baekhyun memasang wajah datarnya. "Jadi ini yang kau maksud dengan barter?"

"Yak, siapa selanjutnya? Mr. Lau dengan harga 40 juta dolar miliknya. Ada yang lebih tinggi lagi?" suara namja paruh baya di depan panggung mengalun di antara lautan manusia dengan asap rokok dan kilat nafsu.

"Aku benci pelelangan." Baekhyun menyeruput bubble teanya. Sebelah tangannya bergerak kekanan kiri menghambur asap rokok yang melintas di depannya.

"Hahaha, tenang saja noona. Kau bisa mengembalikan barangmu jika tak terpakai kemari. Dan kau akan mendapat fee jika barang itu terjual lagi. Tak kan ada ruginya selama itu urusan bisnis."

"Sayangnya aku tak punya otak licik sepertimu Wu Sehun."

Sehun hanya tertawa sementara Baekhyun terbatuk karena asap itu lolos ke paru-parunya.

"Ini namja terakhir malam ini. Kami mendapatkannya tadi pagi. Silahkan keluar."

Semua orang menatap panggung dengan pandangan waswas. Seorang namja berbadan bak model berjalan ke tengah panggung. Wajah tampannya menatap lautan manusia bercampur polusi asap. Ia mengacak penglihatannya dan menemukan suatu titik yang membuatnya tersenyum hangat. Seorang gadis dengan bibir yang menempel di sedotan bubble tea dan kemeja kebesarannya.

"Seorang namja yang tak kami ketahui namanya. Ia tampan dan tinggi. Bisa kalian jadikan budak atau pemuas nafsu. Ada yang berminat? Kita mulai dari harga 30 juta dolar."

Rata-rata pengunjung yang sebagian besar berisi namja bertubuh bongsor dan kepala plontos itu mengacungkan tangan. Berbagai harga ditawarkan. 32, 35, 40, 50, 51, 56, 60 juta dolar, dan seterusnya.

"Apa kau tertarik noona?" Sehun menoleh kesamping. Yang dimaksud hanya mematung. "Hhh… 70 juta dolar." Sehun mengacungkan tangannya. Semua orang melihat ke arahnya. Ia kembali memasang wajah datar.

"Hei, pabo! Kenapa kau tawar semahal itu?" Baekhyun baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku yakin tabunganmu lebih dari 200 juta noona, tak ada salahnya kan sedikit bersedekah." Sehun mengerlingkan matanya. Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"70 juta dollar. Ada lagi?"

"74 juta." Seorang pria gemuk dengan wajah aneh senyum-senyum ketika mengangkat tangannya. Ia memandang namja yang ada di atas panggung dengan penuh nafsu.

"Ada lagi?"

Hanya terdengar bisik-bisik di area penonton. Tak ada yang berani menawar lebih tinggi.

"Baiklah, tuan Yang menawar 74 juta dolar. dalam hitungan ketiga namja ini menjadi milik tuan Yang. 1, 2, …"

"75 juta" Baekhyun mengacungkan telunjuknya. Semua orang menoleh kearahnya. Seorang yeoja berani menawar namja itu dengan harga fantastis. Ini langka. Namja itu tersenyum padanya. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya datar.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti tertarik." Sehun melipat tangan didada.

"A—aku bilang 75 juta."

"Baiklah agasshi. 75 juta dollar. Dalam hitungan ketiga akan menjadi milik anda. 1, 2, 3,"

Tokk tokk tokkk

.

.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa di ruang tamu. Ia memijat pilipisnya. "Jangan sampai eomma menemukan buku tabunganku. Hehh, aku harus berdiet selama 5 tahun!" ia membuang nafas kasar mengingat apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Memberikan uang tabungannya 75 juta dolar untuk membayar seorang namja yang tak dikenalnya membuatnya terserang vertigo mendadak. Ia tak terbiasa menghabiskan uang dalam jumlah besar apalagi sebesar itu dalam satu malam. Setelah ini ia harus siap melembur di kafe milik Kyungsoo, sahabatnya, dan mencari pekerjaan sampingan lainnya untuk membayar tagihan kartu kredit serta mengembalikan uang itu.

"Agasshi, anda baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Ia memandang namja yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. "Apakah kau yang berbicara tadi?"

Namja itu mengangguk.

"Oh, God. Wajahmu manis dan tampan, tapi suaramu seperti ahjussi 40an. Lengkap sudah." Baekhyun kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi. Ia menutupi matanya dengan telapak tangannya. "Kau tidurlah di kamar tamu. Di samping kamarku. Didalam lemari ada baju Sehun yang tertinggal. Pakailah untuk sementara waktu."

SREK SREK

Namja itu membungkuk memunguti kertas yang berserakan di depan Baekhyun.

"Tak usah dibersihkan. Besok saja kuurus. Kau tidurlah." Baekhyun berdiri dan mendongak. Namja itu sangat tinggi darinya. "Pukul 8 kau harus bangun dan bersiap. Aku benci keterlambatan. Arrachi?"

"Baik agasshi."

"Satu lagi. panggil saja Baekhyun saja. Kau bukan pelayanku."

"Baiklah Baekhyun."

"Aku ada dikamar. Jika butuh sesuatu ketuk saja. oia, siapa namamu?" Baekhyun berdiri di depan kamarnya siap membuka kenop pintu.

"Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol, kau akan memulai tugasmu besok. Jaljayo"

.

.

.

"Hoi Chanyeol. Cepatt. Ini sudah jam 7.50" Baekhyun memakai sneakersnya dengan tergesa. Ia baru tertidur pukul 3 dan terbangun pukul 6, lalu keluar untuk mengantar koran pagi dan kembali pukul 7. Sarapan pagi berupa membuat sandwich isi telur keju terbungkus rapi di tasnya. Ia bisa memakannya dimobil.

"Maaf Baekhyun. Tapi sepertinya celana ini kependekan dan_ Baekhyun? Baekhyun?" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya di depan Baekhyun yang tak berkutik di depannya.

"A..ahh? a—apa? Kependekan? Berapa tinggimu?"

"188 cm."

Baekhyun tampak berpikir sejenak. "Tak apa. Ayo cepat jalan. Aku harus merubahmu. Peraturannya akan kujelaskan dimobil, dan kau harus mengikutinya" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dan membawanya menuju basement. Ia harus bergegas jika tak ingin semuanya terlambat.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu geser didepannya. Beberapa yeoja berpakaian stylish membungkuk dan memberinya salam. Ia hanya tersenyum dan sedikit berlari memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan tangannya yang masih menarik si tinggi.

"Annyeong, apa kau sibuk eonnie?"

"Annyeong, ada yang_ Baekhyun? Ada yang bisa kubantu sayang?" yeoja berpipi tembam menghentikan kegiatannya dan berdiri memeluk Baekhyun. Tubuhnya hampir sama dengan Baekhyun hanya saja lebih berisi.

"Aku mau minta tolong. Tolong ubah orang ini sekarang. Mulai dari rambut hingga pakaiannya. Masukkan semua tagihannya ke bonku. Nanti aku bayar setelah pulang dari kampus. Aku kembali sebelum jam satu. Dan pastikan semuanya sudah selesai eonnie."

Yeoja itu hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan pelanggan setianya yang berbicara lancar tanpa tarikan nafas. "Akan kubantu. Jadi_"

"Ini orangnya. Namanya Chanyeol. Dia temanku. Aku serahkan pada eonnie. Lakukan semuanya sesuai keinginan eonnie."

Yeoja itu menatap Chanyeol lamat-lamat. Chanyeol membuang pandangannya pura-pura memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan menggumamkan sesuatu. "Baiklah sayang. Akan ku rubah dia. Dress mu sudah jadi. Kau mau melihatnya?"

"Nanti saja eonnie. Sekalian. Aku harus ke kampus sekarang." Baekhyun melihat jam tangannya. "Ooh, aku terlambat. Ahh, ini dia." Baekhyun membuka tas selempangnya tergesa-gesa. "Sarapan pagi. Maaf hanya sandwich. Aku harus pergi. Dah eonnie, dah Chanyeol."

BLAM

Chanyeol memandang kotak bekal yang baru diterimanya beberapa detik lalu. Sandwich isi telur dan keju, serta potongan strawberry.

"Well, apa kabar sachonku tersayang. Senang bertemu denganmu." Mereka berpelukan sejenak dan duduk di sofa yang ada di dekat jendela.

"Kabar baik, Minseokkie noona."

"Katakan padaku sejak kapan kau mengenal si kecil?"

"Semalam." Chanyeol menggigit sandwich dengan khidmat. "Mashita. Meskipun sedikit berantakan."

Minseok menggelengkan kepala dan kembali duduk di meja kerjanya. "Apa dia mengenalmu?"

"Tidak. Aku dibelinya di pasar gelap. Tak kusangka dia berani ke sana. Dia menguras tabungannya sendiri dan membeliku hanya demi membatalkan pernikahannya. Lucu bukan?"

"Jadi sekarang dia majikanmu?"

"Yep." Chanyeol memakan suapan terakhir.

"Setidaknya kau pulang dulu ke rumah. Ahjussi dan ahjumma mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Aku sudah memberi mereka kabar. Mereka baik-baik saja. masih ada Jongin disana. Aku masih harus mengurus perusahaan dan si kecil."

"Mengurus perusahaan via telpon? Direktur macam apa kau ini?"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Itulah aku."

"Kau, jangan macam-macam dengannya. Dia gadis yang baik."

"Tentu. Oia noona, bolehkah aku tahu siapa dia?"

"Dia anak Wu Yi Fan, pengusaha konstruksi yang terkenal itu. Dia seorang mahasiswi arsitektur di Sungkyunkwan. Prestasinya bagus dan dia sangat lincah. Dia seperti itu karena kekurangan kasih sayang orangtuanya. Padahal dia manis dan imut."

"Kau tahu banyak tentangnya noona."

"Tentu saja. eommanya adalah rekan bisnisku."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. "Aku jadi ingin berlama-lama dengannya."

"Jangan bermain-main dengannya." Minseok mengibaskan tangannya. "Pergilah ke depan, ambil apapun yang kau perlukan. Kau sudah jadi bonekanya sekarang. Bersenang-senanglah."

Chanyeol berdiri dan membuka pintu. "Gomawo Xiuminnie noona."

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Hello, hello… I'm comeback with new ff. in rate M. huehehehe…

Hanya ingin mencoba hal baru dan ini menarik. :3

Disini ada beberapa hal yang kuubah, hm … ini dia:

Keluarga Wu:

Wu Yi Fan as appa

Wu ZiTao as eomma

Wu Baekhyun as daughter (main cast)

Wu Sehun as son

Keluarga Kim:

Kim Joonmyeon as appa

Kim Yixing as eomma

Kim Chanyeol as First Son

Kim Jongin as Second Son

Kenapa aku taruh di bawah? Nggak pa-pa. lebih enak aja. XD

Aku pengen curhat. Dikit aja kok. Hm… ini mengenai mood ku yg sedikit turun (?) mengenaik ChanBaek. Ini karena langkanya ChanBaek moment. Memang sih mereka masih dekat dan dibeberapa kesempatan juga sering kasih fanservice, tapi itu kuranggg. Kurang banyak, kurang dekat dan kurang intim (?) seperti era MAMA kemarin.

Apalagi waktu aku liat ChanBaek moment di SMTOWN Beijing. Aku sampai teriak-teriak nggak jelas waktu liat mereka kejaran, gandengan tangan, dan main bareng. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama… :D

Tapi waktu ngeliat sebuah fancam aku kembali sadar, mereka manusia biasa dan mereka Normal. They're straight. OKE. END.

Nggak ding, masih lanjut. Hahaha…

Waktu itu Chanyeol manggil Baekhyun dan Baekhyun ngikutin dia. Trus waktu Baekhyun mau nanya 'Kenapa manggil aku?' Chanyeol angkat kepala (Chanyeol tunduk waktu itu) dan mereka hampir ciuman. Trus Baekhyun langsung narik kepalanya jauh-jauh dan senyum aneh gitu (kayak jijik), sedangkan si Chanyeol kaget dan diem.

Jujur kalo ngeliat kedekatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selama era WOLF dan GROWL ini kesannya Baekhyun 'sengaja' ngejauhi si Happy Virus tiap kali si tiang listrik mau deketin dia. Pasti yang ChanBaek shipper tau deh dimana aja moment itu keliatan.

Mungkin ini sering dibahas oleh ChanBaek shipper lainnya tapi aku, kamu, kita semua sudah terlanjur cinta dengan ChanBaek dan KAMI merindukan ChanBaek moment (meskipun hanya fanservice). Gini-gini efek fangirls itu berpengaruh besar lho sama idolanya… (sampai muncul sasaeng fans, diihh jangan sampai.)

Yak cukup sekian curahan hati saya yang memakan hampir 1 page ini. Sebelum saya di wanted dan di gebuki readers lebih baik saya pamit. Oke, JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YAA…

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

**.My BOY.**

**Author:** Park Ona

**Cast:** ChanBaek, slight KrisTao, HunHan, Kaisoo, and more.

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Byun Baekhyun, mahasiswi Sungkyunkwan tingkat akhir, menolak dijodohkan karena ingin bebas. Hidupnya yang serampangan dan urakan menjadi pelampiasannya di tengah rasa kesepiannya. Tak ada seorang pun namja yang mampu menaklukkan hatinya. Kecuali 'orang itu'. Mampukah Baekhyun mengatasi permasalahannya?

**Warning:** Genderswitch, OOC, typo, tidak sesuai EYD.

.

.

**Don't like Don't read**

**.**

**Give me review please**

**.**

**Be Good Readers, NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

Chap 2

Lampu temaram, alunan musik mendayu, suara khas seriosa, tempat eksklusive, makanan impor dan minuman berkelas menemani makan malam keluarga kecil di salah satu sudut restoran mewah di Seoul. Mereka makan dengan khidmat, sesekali berbicara dan tertawa.

"Jadi begitu. Kau mahasiswa jurusan hukum di Sungkyunkwan dan setingkat dengan Sehun? Orangtuamu berada di Jepang karena mengurus perusahaan di sana dan kau mulai berpacaran dengan Baekhyun kami sejak 2 bulan yang lalu?" jelas pria berwajah karakter kartun anak-anak berambut merah, angry bird, pada Chanyeol.

"Yup. Benar ahjussi. Hehehehe…." Chanyeol memamerkan senyum lima jarinya.

Baekhyun melirik ke samping. "Pintar juga si tiang ini. Tak sia-sia aku membelinya."

"Lalu, apakah kalian sudah pernah tidur berdua?"

"Uhukk" Baekhyun tersedak air minumnya. "Tidak eomma. Tidak sksn! Aku masih perawan!" teriaknya melengking. Beberapa pengunjung lainnya menoleh ke arah keluarga kecil itu.

YiFan menggelengkan kepala. Sehun tersenyum dan Tao memandang anak kesayangannya dengan beringas. "Etikamu nona Wu. E-T-I-K-A" suara decitan garpu dan piring terdengar keras ketika ia memotong steaknya.

Baekhyun langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Jika eommanya sudah mengeja perkataannya, maka ia sudah dalam level 99,99% ANGRY.

"Chanyeol, maukah kau ikut dengan aku dan appa? Kami akan ber'pesta' malam ini," ajak Sehun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Berpesta disini maksudnya adalah pergi ke bar, minum sampai mabuk, menari sepuasnya, berkelahi, berteriak, bercinta atau melakukan hal apapun yang kau suka. Selama itu menyenangkan.

"A_"

"Tidak. Kami mau pulang. Besok Chanyeol ada kuliah pagi. Iya kan chagi…" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol memelas. Di matanya tertulis kalimat 'jika-kau-ikut-mereka-silahkan-angkat-kaki-dari-ru mah'. Plus cubitan di pahanya.

"Ah, i—iya. maafkan aku Sehun-ah, hyung tak bisa menemanimu karena ada kuliah pagi besok. Terima kasih tawarannya," Chanyeol sedikit berjengit saat mengatakan itu karena jari lentik Baekhyun masih menjepit daging kenyal di extremitas bawahnya.

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Nggak seru ah." Ia memandang Baekhyun yang memeletkan lidahnya. "Tapi jika ada waktu, kau bisa ikut lain kali. Sabtu ini aku kosong. Ku jemput nanti. Di apartemen noona. Kita akan berpesta semalaman." Sehun menatap Baekhyun selama berbicara. Kilatan amarah terlintas dari hazel sang noona. 'awas-kau-Sehun.' Ia menyeringai melihat mata itu. "Aku menyayangimu, puppy noona."

.

.

Baekhyun duduk gelisah. Ujung dressnya berulang kali diremas hingga kusut. Kedua giginya bergesekan sedari tadi. Mata dan hidungnya mengkerut. Wajahnya memerah. Berkali-kali ia mengucapkan serapah dari mulut mungilnya.

"Sialan! Namdongsaeng kurang ajar! Apa tak bisa ia membiarkanku tenang sejenak?" umpatnya. "Cadel albino. Tau begini, lebih baik ku pencet saja hidungnya waktu bayi sampat mati."

Chanyeol menelan saliva dengan susah payah. Mereka dalam perjalanan pulang dengan mobil Baekhyun. Chanyeol sebagai supirnya. Eomma Baekhyun melarang Baekhyun membawa mobil karena ia punya catatan mengemudi yang buruk di malam hari, menabrak parkiran sepeda dalam keadaan ngantuk. Untungnya Chanyeol bisa membawa mobil. Berkata ia biasa membawa Ferrari pada keluarga Baekhyun dan hanya bisa membawa truk pick up pada Baekhyun, ia berhasil mendapat kepercayaan membawa BMW Mini yang dicat merah milik pembelinya tersebut. Ia memang biasa membawa kereta mesin itu, bukan sekelas pick up atau BMW Mini, melainkan…. Ah, nanti juga tahu.

"Heh, kau! Kuperingatkan yah, jangan pernah mendekati Sehun! Dia itu abnormal. Kalian tak boleh bertemu malam minggu ini. Anii.. aku harus memasang jebakan di apartemen seperti waktu itu. Khukhukhu, lihat apa yang bisa kujadikan korban setelah pantat datarnya itu…" Baekhyun larut dalam dunianya. Membuat Chanyeol bergidik.

Mereka tiba pukul 1 malam di apartemen Baekhyun. Setelah memarkirkan kendaraan di basement Chanyeol memandang sejenak Baekhyun yang ada di sampingnya yang sudah tertidur. Blazer Chanyeol menutupi dress peach dengan dada terbuka yang dikenakannya, rambut panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai indah dengan sebuah pita manis bermotif teddy bear di sebelah kanannya, kaki mungilnya ditutupi pump shoes bewarna senada dengan dressnya. Sepupunya yang berpipi bakpao itu memang sangat pandai memilihkan busana yang apik untuk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum. Apapun yang ada di dalam diri majikannya ini selalu menarik. Saat makan malam ia bertingkah manis dan sedikit berisik, sepanjang perjalanan ia mengumpat dan tertawa aneh, sekarang ia sudah tertidur dengan wajah imutnya. Sungguh pribadi yang mengagumkan.

Chanyeol sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya setelah membuka pintu penumpang untuk mengeluarkan Baekhyun dari dalam. Menyalakan alarm mobil dan berjalan melewati pos satpam yang berjaga malam itu.

Setelah sampai di apartemen, dengan hati-hati dibaringkannya Baekhyun di tempat tidurnya. Di bukanya blazer yang menutupi bagian depan Baekhyun menampilkan belahan dada yang menggoda. Chanyeol menatap wajah lelap Baekhyun. Lelah dan damai. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi mulusnya, turun mengikuti rahangnya dan membelai leher indah yang terbuka. Chanyeol mengagumi pahatan ini dan ia tak tahan untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya, menciumi bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang terekpos. Dengan lembut disapunya belahan breast Baekhyun dengan lidahnya. Baekhyun sedikit bergerak dan terlelap kembali. Ia sangat lelah mengingat waktu tidurnya hanya beberapa jam kemarin. Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda. Membaringkan Baekhyun di tempat tidurnya dengan tumpukan bantal di punggung memberi keuntungan tersendiri. Diturunkannya sedikit bagian yang menutupi payudara Baekhyun dan menciumi daerah itu. Ia sedikit menghisap bagian di dekat aerola Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun mengerang dibuatnya. Sebuah tanda kemerahan nampak disana. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya. Ia merapikan kembali daerah itu dan menyelimuti Baekhyun, lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

Baekhyun bangun keesokan harinya dengan rambut berantakan dan jantung yang berdetak kencang. "Aneh, kenapa aku begini?" Ia melirik jam dinding bermotif strawberry di atas meja belajarnya. Jam 9. Jam 9? Baekhyun membelakkan matanya dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan berganti baju. Ia harus ke kampus hari ini untuk menyelesaikan skripsinya. Tinggal 2 hari lagi sebelum weekend dan hanya tersisa satu bab yang belum di acc. Itu artinya dia harus extra untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Baekhyun berjalan ke dapur dengan tergesa dan menemukan kamar Chanyeol masih tertutup. Baekhyun menyempatkan diri mengintip namja tinggi itu yang masih terbalut selimut tebal di kamarnya. Baekhyun mendesah dan bergegas keluar apartemen, menemui dosen pembimbingnya.

.

.

.

Pergi dengan wajah cantik, pulang mengenaskan. Inilah yang cocok menggambarkan Baekhyun saat ini, sudut bibirnya robek dan luka di lutut karena jeansnya juga robek. Di beberapa bagian tubuhnya terdapat tanda kemeraha yang akan berubah biru keunguan esok hari. Ia baru saja berkelahi dengan Princess of Campus, si Barbie Luhan. Luhan membawa seorang namja dari fakultas teknik, Choi Minho, yang meninggalkan jejak memar di tubuh penguasa hapkido itu. Ini karena Luhan tak pernah menang dari Baekhyun, meskipun hanya perang mulut atau tarik-tarikan rambut khas wanita.

"Pelacur sialan! Tunggu pembalasanku. Cih!"

Baekhyun memasuki kamar, berganti baju dan bersiap keluar melewati Chanyeol yang sedang menonton tv dengan snack di pangkuannya. Baekhyun sudah menyetok kulkas dan lemari makanan dengan snack, minuman ringan serta sayur dan buah. Dan berpesan Chanyeol bisa mengambilnya kapanpun dia mau. Sepertinya Baekhyun harus menyetok bahan makanan lagi karena porsi makan Chanyeol yang lebih besar darinya tapi tak beredek pada tubuhnya karena semua lemaknya lari ke pipi chubby di wajahnya.

"Baekhyun mau kemana?" Chanyeol mengalihkan sejenak pandangannya dari tv didepannya.

"Aku mau kerja. Aku sudah ijin kemarin, jadi tak bisa bersantai-santai." Baekhyun menepuk pahanya setelah memakai sneakers abu-abu pink favoritnya. Ia membuka kenop pintu. "Aku berangkat."

"Tunggu sebentar." Chanyeol beranjak dari sofa dan berlari ke dapur. Tak lama ia kembali dengan beberapa plester di tangannya.

"Kau terluka dan perlu diobati."

Chanyeol membuka plester bermotif animal dan menempelkannya di kening Baekhyun juga di tulang pipi Baekhyun sebelah kiri. Chanyeol merendahkan dirinya dan menyentuh sudut bibir Baekhyun yang berdarah. Ia menghapus darah itu dengan ibu jarinya dan menjilat bekas darah disana. Membuat si empunya berdiri mematung.

"Nah, jangan berkelahi lagi yah. Hati-hati." Chanyeol mengacak surai blonde Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk seperti robot. Biasanya ia akan berteriak kesetanan jika ada namja yang menyentuhnya, tapi kali ini beda.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya di depan Baekhyun.

"Hahh? Ahh, iya. Sampa jumpa Chanyeol. Bye."

BLAM

Chanyeol melipat tangan didada menatap pintu yang baru tertutup. "Sifatnya masih sama seperti yang dulu. Puppy yang manis" ^^

_Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae_

_Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae_

_Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae_

Chanyeol mengeluarkan smartphone dari saku celananya. Itu adalah miliknya sendiri, bukan Baekhyun yang membelikan. Ia mengernyitkan dahi.

Tn. Jung calling

"Yeoboseyo?"

_"Yeoboseyo direktur Kim, saya ingin mengingatkan_"_

"Rapat? Ah aku lupa. Aku akan kesana 30 menit lagi. Mulai saja rapatnya."

_"Baik direktur."_

Chanyeol menutup flip pembungkus benda tersebut. "Sepertinya aku akan keluar lama. Aku harus kembali sebelum dia pulang." Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar untuk berganti baju.

.

.

.

at Café Deluxe

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang sedang terbengong-bengong di belakang kasir sejak tadi. Ia terus memandang kedepan dan terkadang menggelengkan kepala lalu menghela nafas, memukul kepalanya ringan, menghela nafas dan kembali memandang kedepan.

"Kyungsoo, bisakah kau mengantarkan ini ke meja 5." Seorang yeoja 30an tahun menyerahkan senampan menu berupa dark chocholate dan sweet mango cake dessert dari konter. Dia adalah salah satu chef di Café milik keluarga Do.

Kyungsoo masih memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo berbalik, O.O

"Oh astaga, jangan membuatku ingin mencubit pipimu sayang. Tolong antarkan ini ke meja nomor 5. Mereka membutuhkannya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan membawa nampan itu kemeja nomor 5, berbasa-basi sedikit, lalu kembali ke konter.

"Kyungsoo, bisakah kau mencari tahu apa yang membuat Baekhyun seperti itu? Ia seperti kemasukan setan hari ini" bisik ahjumma pemberi nampan tadi. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berjalan menuju Baekhyun di balik meja besar.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun diam.

"Baekhyunnie?"

Baekhyun masih diam.

"Wu Baekhyun?!"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Sementara Kyungsoo memasang O.O

"Astaga Kyungsoo, kau membuatku jantungan. Ada apa?"

"Kau kenapa Baekhyunnie?"

"Hahh?"

"Kau kemasukan setan lagi? Kenapa memukul kepalamu sendiri tadi? Itu kan sakit. Jangan dipukul lagi yah, Cup cup cup" Kyungsoo mengelus kepala Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun menepuk dahinya. Sahabatnya ini memang keterlaluan polosnya.

KLINING

Suara bel pintu berdenting menandakan seseorang memasuki café. Seorang namja tampan berkulit tan berjalan menuju kasir. Ia melihat dua orang yeoja sedang bercengkrama dengan sangat baik. Yang satu menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan sambil menggeleng, yang lain mengelus kepala yang menutupi wajahnya. Namja tan itu berdeham. Keduanya reflek menoleh.

"Annyeong haseyo tuan. Anda mau pesan apa?" Baekhyun tersenyum manis bersiap menulis sesuatu di kertas dan komputer di depannya.

"Aku pesan…" pandangannya terhenti pada Kyungsoo yang asik membetulkan apron di pinggangnya. Kyungsoo memutar ke kanan-kiri apron yang bertengger di pinggangnya. Ia tertarik dengan segala pergerakan yang dilakukan yeoja mungil itu.

"Tuan?"

"Ahh, maaf. Aku pesan 2 gelas Ice cappuchino. Yang satu pakai krim, yang satu tanpa gula dan krim." Namja tan itu berbicara tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya yang dari tadi tunduk. Mata bulatnya bertemu dengan mata elang didepannya.

Baekhyun menatap bergantian lelaki itu dan Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum. "Kyungie, bisakah kau duduk disini sementara? Aku akan kedapur membuat pesanan." Baekhyun meninggalkan dua orang itu dan berharap keadaan berkembang lebih lanjut.

"Hai" sapa namja itu.

O.O "Hai" balas Kyungsoo.

"Kim Jongin," namja itu tersenyum.

Kyungsoo membungkuk. "Do Kyungsoo imnida" Ia sedikit berjinjit dan duduk di kursi tinggi untuk dapat mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan namja di depan meja.

Namja itu tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. "Kau bekerja disini?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng imut. "Aku hanya membantu. Appa dan eomma sedang sibuk jadi aku membantu mereka."

"Ooh. Apa kau sekolah?"

"Ani. Aku sudah kuliah. Tingkat akhir."

"Hm. Jurusan?"

"Arsitek di Sungkyunkwan."

Namja itu menarik secarik kertas yang ada di atas meja dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana. "Ini nomorku. Simpanlah. Jika suatu saat kau membutuhkannya hubungi aku."

Kyungsoo menerima kertas itu dengan bingung dan tatapan O.O

"Manisnya," batin Jongin.

"Ini pesanannya tuan dan Kyungsoo semuanya total $6." Baekhyun mengatur sedemikian rupa cup tinggi itu didalam plastik agar tak tumpah. Ia sedikit berjinjit mengingat tubuhnya yang pendek untuk menyerahkan bungkusan itu.

"Gomawo."

"Cheonma." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Oia, susu high calcium sangat bagus untuk kalian. Kalian sama-sama pendek," celetuk namja itu dan melenggang pergi.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Baekhyun menggeram marah.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya. Lain kali datang lagi kemari." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Apa-apaan dia. Sudah diberi kesempatan berduaan dengan mu malah menghina. Dia bukan namja yang baik. Dasar hitam. Jelek. Bibir tebal!," umpat Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, jangan marah-marah. Nanti cepat tua lho."

Baekhyun kembali menepuk dahinya dan mengusap wajahnya. "Semoga Tuhan memberimu jodoh yang baik dan sabar Kyungsoo."

"Kyungie percaya jodoh Kyungie ada di tangan Tuhan. Baekhyun tak usah khawatir."

.

.

.

Baekhyun keluar kamar dan menemukan Chanyeol di sofa sedang menonton tv.. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah namja tiang itu dan ikut mencomot snacknya. Pekerjaan di kafe Kyungsoo tidak terlalu berat hari ini. Ia bisa pulang tepat pukul 9 malam.

"Snackku…" bisik Chanyeol saat Baekhyun mengambil segenggam camilannya.

"Siapa yang membelinya?" Baekhyun memasukkan snack yang dicomotnya ke mulut mungilnya. Chanyeol terdiam. Ia kembali menonton tv.

"Akh, Barbie sialan! Gara-gara dia aku tak bisa makan dengan benar." Baekhyun meringis saat pecahan snack yang kasar itu menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang terluka.

"Kau berkelahi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hm" Baekhyun mencomot snack lagi dan memakannya beringas sesekali meringis. Ia menepuk kedua tangannya dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman.

"Hei Chanyeol, kau lihat jus strawberry ku? Aku menaruhnya di kulkas" teriak Baekhyun dari dapur. Separuh tubuhnya masuk ke dalam kulkas.

"Ada di belakang tumpukan sayur."

Baekhyun kembali dengan segelas jus strawberry. Ia meninumnya setengah di dapur tadi. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Kakinya dihentakkannya ke lantai. Merutuki hari ini. "Ini hari burukku. Tadi aku berkelahi. Dengan Xi Luhan. Dia yeoja populer di kampus dan sialnya kami seangkatan."

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dari ekor matanya. "Lalu?"

"Dia yang mulai duluan! Dia menuduhku merayu Mr. Hwang karena memberikan tanda tangan padaku dengan mudah. Dia pikir aku yeoja murahan sepertinya apa! Sedangkan dia, pernah bercinta di kantor Ahn seonsangnim untuk mengubah IP nya jadi 3. Euhh, ahjussi itu benar-benar mesum."

Chanyeol memakan snacknya. Ia hanya diam memberi kesempatan si kecil untuk berbicara.

"Dia curang tadi. Ia membawa seorang namja dan menghajarku habis-habisan. Untung aku menguasai hapkido, kalau tidak sudah hancur badanku. Dan sialnya si Barbie itu kabur diam-diam. Brengsek!" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju udara di depannya. Ia mengekspresikannya dengan sangat baik.

Chanyeol tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Lalu di café Kyungsoo kami bertemu seorang namja. Dia tan dan berbibir tebal. Setelah meninggalkan nomornya pada Kyungsoo dia pergi dan mengatakan kami pendek. Huh, apa-apaan itu. Awas dia kalau ketemu lagi. Akan kuhajar dia!"

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar cerita yang ini. Ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud. Dongsaengnya sendiri. "Musuhmu bertambah satu lagi Kai," batinnya.

"Hoamm, kok aku ngantuk yah? Ini kan baru jam 10" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, menjadikan bahu Chanyeol sebagai bantal. Namja jangkung itu menelan ludah. Pasalnya saat ini Baekhyun hanya mengenakan tanktop putih dan hot pants hitam. Belahan breastnya terlihat saat ia menumpu kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan, takut lepas kendali.

"Aku lebih memilih menjadi anak kecil selamanya dibandingkan seperti ini. Orang dewasa itu merepotkan dan menyebalkan. Semuanya harus diatur dan mengikuti aturan. Aku tak suka" racau Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya diam menonton tv. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun yang masih menyandar padanya karena saat ini artis kesukaannya, Super Junior, sedang perform di Jepang dan disiarkan live di tv. Ia tak akan menyiakan kesempatan ini.

TUK

Chanyeol menoleh. Mendapati surai blonde berhambur di pahanya. Baekhyun terjatuh di pahanya tapi tetap tertidur. Wangi shampo strawberry perlahan menguar dari sana. "Maniak strawberry," bisiknya sambil mengelus surai itu.

Setelah puas menonton selama satu jam tanpa gangguan apapun, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada yeoja yang membelinya beberapa hari lalu. Di luruskannya tubuh Baekhyun hingga terlentang di atas sofa. "Agasshi, kau yakin akan meneruskan ini sampai akhir hm? Aku mengikutimu tak gratis lho, meskipun kau membeliku."

Tangannya mengelus surai halus di kening Baekhyun. "Apa aku harus berterimakasih padamu atau pura-pura tak tau?"

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya. "Tidak tahu saja. Aku hanya seorang pengemis yang diculik dan dibeli olehmu untuk membatalkan pernikahanmu. Alasan klasik."

Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya berniat menggapai wajah Baekhyun. "Kalau ini lebih baik jika dia sadar." Ia mengangkat kembali kepalanya. Matanya menyusuri tubuh mulus Baekhyun. Ia mulai memainkan tangannya menyusuri hidung Baekhyun, turun ke leher, dan belahan breastnya. Tangannya menyentuh breast Baekhyun dari luar. Baekhyun sedikit bergerak. Chanyeol menyeringai melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Diremasnya pelan kedua payudara yeoja mungil itu hingga ia mengerang.

"Enghh"

Chanyeol menunduk dan mencium kedua bongkahan daging itu dari luar tanktop Baekhyun. "Aku tidak akan menyerangmu sebelum kau siap." Chanyeol memandang jus Baekhyun yang sudah habis. "Efeknya luar biasa sampai kau tertidur seperti ini." Perlu diketahui Chanyeol sudah memasukkan obat tidur ke dalam jus Baekhyun sebelumnya. Ia berencana mengerjai tubuh tuannya saat sedang tertidur, tapi rencana itu berubah ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas.

Chanyeol mematikan tv dan meregangkan ototnya. Dirapikannya pakaian Baekhyun lalu mengangkat tubuh itu ala bridal style dan membaringkannya ke tempat tidurnya. Masuk kekamarnya untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Besok ia akan melewati hari yang panjang di kantornya.

.

.

.

"Pagi Baekhyun."

Baekhyun sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi saat Chanyeol baru keluar dari kamarnya. Ia sudah siap bekerja dengan t-shirt polos dan jeans serta jaket di lengannya. Ah ya, Chanyeol bercerita bahwa ia sudah bekerja selama beberapa hari di salah satu gudang sembako yang ada 5 blok dari apartemennya. Gudang sekaligus toko itu milik sepasang suami istri bermarga Mong. Mereka tidak memiliki anak, karena itu mereka memperkerjakan namja berusia 20 tahunan. Ada sekitar 5 karyawan disana termasuk Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol bertugas mengantarkan barang pesanan konsumen.

Baekhyun menyetujuinya karena ia pikir itu bisa meringankan bebannya sedikit. Chanyeol bisa membeli apapun yang dia suka dengan uangnya sendiri. Setidaknya dia bisa mandiri. Bukannya pelit atau apa, Baekhyun harus mengembalikan uang tabungannya secepatnya agar eommanya tidak menarik semua fasilitas yang ada padanya. Karena ia berjanji pada sang eomma tidak akan memakai uang tabungannya. Sebagai gantinya ia akan bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Eommanya tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Asalkan Baekhyun bisa menggunakan uangnya dengan bijak.

"Pagi Chan. Tidurmu nyenyak semalam?"

"Hm" Chanyeol mendudukkan diri di depan Baekhyun. Dan mulai mencomot bagel breads lalu mencelupkannya ke krim sauce yang dibuat Baekhyun. Ia memakannya dengan lahap. Seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau sibuk hari ini?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. "Sedikit."

"Apa kau lembur hari ini? Sepertinya bosmu tidak memberi libur di minggu ini." Baekhyun menggigit bagel breadsnya.

"Entahlah. Bosku sangat cerewet dan pemilih. Mungkin karena aku karyawan baru makanya ia bersikap begitu. Ada apa?"

Baekhyun meneguk susu strawberrynya. "Hm… bagaimana kalau kita bermain. Hehehe, aku ingin refreshing sebentar sebelum ujian minggu depan."

"Tentu."

"Oke. Aku tunggu di taman bermain jam 4 sore. Tapi kalau kau sedang sibuk tak usah datang."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan memasukkan potongan terakhir ke dalam mulutnya. "Aku selesai. Aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati."

.

.

.

Ruangan itu hening. Hanya suara helaan nafas juga gesekan kertas yang terdengar. Langit sudah berubah menjadi jingga, tanda matahari akan kembali ke peraduannya.

Seorang namja dengan wajah tampan duduk dibalik meja direktur. Beberapa kali keningnya berkerut kemudian melukiskan tinta pulpennya di atas kertas. Kegiatan ini sudah berlangsung sejak ia memasuki ruangannya.

Tookk tokk tokk

"Masuk"

Yeoja bertubuh semampai datang menghampirinya. "Apa kau sesibuk itu sampai tidak memperdulikanku?"

Namja itu hanya diam menunduk. Ia lebih memilih melukiskan tinta pulpennya alih-alih menatap yeoja berambut panjang yang sedang melipat tangan di depannya.

"Kim Chanyeol!"

"Jika anda tidak ada keperluan penting silahkan keluar."

Yeoja itu berkacak pinggang. "Hehh, sesombong inikah kau setelah putus dariku? Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa? Aku bisa mendapatkan namja yang lebih baik darimu. Setidaknya mereka lebih menyayangiku dibandingkan dirimu yang workaholic."

"Apa keperluanmu datang kemari?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sudah memiliki namja baru. Namja yang lebih baik dan sexy darimu. Ia bahkan mampu bermain 5 ronde semalam. Ugh disini panas. Apa ACnya tidak nyala?" yeoja itu duduk di hadapan Chanyeol dengan melipat satu kakinya hingga rok mininya tersingkap dan membuka dua buah kancing bajunya sambil mengipas lehernya.

"Trik murahan. Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" Chanyeol menurunkan file yang dibacanya.

"Kau tak iri padaku? Kita baru putus bulan lalu dan aku sudah memiliki namjachingu sehari setelahnya. Kau bahkan tidak pernah jalan dengan yeoja lain. Ini sudah sebulan berlalu Chanyeol. Sebesar itukah cintamu padaku hm?"

"Tsk, jika kau hanya ingin pamer silahkan pergi dari sini. Aku masih banyak kerjaan, Park Sooyoung. Dan satu lagi, aku tak pernah mencintai yeoja binal sepertimu."

Yeoja itu mendengus. "Kau akan menyesal Chanyeol." Dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

Chanyeol menarik tangannya ke atas dan meregangkan ototnya. Punggungnya terasa kaku. Ia menatap foto disamping foto keluarga yang ada di atas meja. Seorang gadis kecil yang memeluk boneka teddy bear sebesar dirinya dan tersenyum manis. Poninya diikat ke atas membentuk apple hair. Anak itu memamerkan gigi putihnya dan eye smile yang menggemaskan. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap foto tersebut. "Kapan kau menyadari kehadiranku?" Matanya berhenti di jam digital disebelah foto itu "Astaga, aku melupakannya." Ia bergegas merapikan filenya dan mengambil mantel yang tergantung. "Lebih baik ganti baju di mobil sebelum terlambat."

.

.

.

"Nyahh… ougghh… hmmm"

"Apa disini?"

"Yahh teruuss disituu.. Enghhh"

"Ahh you're so tight Luhan."

Luhan meremas payudaranya sendiri. Mengalihkan rasa sakit sekaligus nikmat selain kegiatan di bawahnya. "Mmfftt Sehunn hisapp. Oughh yahh…" tangannya meremas rambut platina orang yang menyetubuinya. "I wanna comee Sehunn. Nnn…"

"Together baby."

"aaaa…. Sehunniee/Luhaannn"

BRUK

"Hosh hosh hoshh kau hebat Sehun."

"Kau juga chagi. Aku mau lagi. Mmhh…"

"Sudah Sehunn, hahh, jangan dihisap teruss. Hhh… nanti susuku habiss" ia berusaha menjauhkan kepala namjachingu barunya yang kembali menghisap payudara kenyalnya.

"Kau belum melahirkan noona. Susumu tak akan keluar. Jadi biarkan aku menyusu hm? Mmhh…"

"Ahh… Sehunniee keluarkan duluu juniormuu"

"Shireoo. Hm.."

"Ngghhh"

Terdengar ribut-ribut diluar.

"Nona muda, jangan masuk! Tuan muda tak mau diganggu."

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku mau bertemu Sehun, apa salahnya?"

KLEK

"Sehunaa… noona_" Baekhyun mematung di depan pintu yang terbuka lebar.

"NOONA!" teriak Sehun. Sehun langsung bangkit berdiri, Luhan sibuk menarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh bugilnya.

Maid yang berada di belakang Baekhyun langsung membalikkan badan, turun ke lantai 1 dengan wajah memerah. Ia malu melihat majikannya dengan tubuh bugil.

Baekhyun memasuki kamar setelah menutup pintunya. Ia memicingkan mata mendekati tempat tidur dongsaeng satu-satunya.

"Noona, lain kali ketuk pintu dulu!"

"Kauu… bagaimana bisa kau bersama si jalang ini?"

"Noona, dia yeojachinguku!"

"Aku bukan jalang Baekhyun!" Luhan berteriak. Ia tak sadar selimutnya terturun menampilkan dadanya yang penuh kissmark.

Baekhyun menatap tajam Sehun. "Noona tidak mempermasalahkan kau bercinta dengan siapapun yang kau mau. Asal bukan si jalang ini dan sekarang kau bercinta dengannya? Dia simpanannya seonsangnimmu Sehun. Dia itu sudah dimasuki puluhan namja. Apa kau tak takut dengannya?"

"Noona, aku mencintainya sejak lama. Kami baru jadian bulan lalu. Dia juga mencintaiku noona."

Pernyataan Sehun membuat Baekhyun bergetar. Baekhyun melarang Sehun mendekati Luhan bukan karena ia membenci yeoja itu, tapi karena ia membenci sikap dan perilaku si rambut pink itu terhadap namja. Luhan hampir sama dengan Sehun. Selalu bergonta-ganti pacar dan melakukan hubungan seks dengan mereka. Terakhir kali Baekhyun dengar Luhan pernah tidur dengan salah satu dosennya dan menjadi simpanan dosen lainnya. Ini merupakan rahasia umum di kampusnya. Banyak yeoja yang menjadi selingkuhan para dosen mereka untuk menaikkan popularitas atau sekedar mendapat nilai yang bagus. Luhan tak pernah memakai pengaman berbeda dengan Sehun yang selalu memakai pengaman. Karena itu Baekhyun takut jika Luhan terkena penyakit kelamin atau HIV. Itu akan menulari Sehun dan dirinya sendiri. Resiko penyakit menular seksual lebih banyak diderita oleh kaum wanita.

"Jadi dia yang bercinta denganmu waktu itu? Sudah berapa kali kalian melakukannya?"

Sehun menunduk. "5 kali."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Ia melihat tubuh adiknya yang masih telanjang. "Sebanyak itu dan kau tak pakai pengaman? Kalau dia hamil bagaimana Sehun?!"

"Kali ini kondomku habis dan Luhan juga sudah minum obatnya jadi tidak akan apa-apa. Baru kali ini aku melakukan tanpa pengaman."

Baekhyun berjalan menuju Luhan dan menaiki tempat tidur adiknya. "Kauu! Bagaimana bisa kau menjebak namdongsaeng ku hah! Tidak puaskah kau selalu dimasuki lelaki lain? Dasar jalang!" Baekhyun menarik rambut Luhan dan Luhan balas mencakar lengan Baekhyun.

"Bukan begitu Baekhyun. Sakitt. Lepassskann!"

"Noonaa…"

"Apa maumu sebenarnya hah? Tak puaskah kau selalu menggangguku, sekarang kau mengganggu adikku hah?"

"Noona cukup!"

"Aku mencintai Sehun Baekhyun. Aku janji tak akan menyakitimu lagi. Aku minta maaf. Lepasss"

"Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku Luhan, kenapa?"

"Itu karena kau selalu mendapat apa yang kau inginkann. Kau pintar dan agh Lepasss…"

"Aku mendapatkannya dengan perjuangan bodoh, bukan menjual tubuh sepertimu!"

"Itu tak benar. Hiks… gosip itu tak benar. Aku tak pernah bersetubuh dengan saem di kampus. Hiks, hiks… aku hanya bercinta dengan namjachinguku."

"Bohong! Sehun dia tak pantas untukmu. Putuskan dia!" Baekhyun terus menarik rambut Luhan, sementara lengannya penuh goresan kuku Luhan.

"Lepass Baekhyunn. Sakitt… hikss hikss…" Luhan menangis histeris.

"Noonaaa lepaskan diaa"

PLAK

BRUK

Baekhyun tersungkur di lantai sambil meringis. Tubuhnya terhempas karena Sehun menamparnya keras. Sehun menatap tangan kanannya gemetar dan segera menghampiri noonanya.

"Noona, gwenchana?"

Baekhyun memandang tajam Sehun dan berlari keluar kamarnya tanpa berbicara. Ia menuruni tangga tergesa-gesa dan keluar menuju gerbang utama mengacuhkan maid yang menanyakannya dengan pipi memerah panas.

"Noonaa…" Sehun bergegas memakai celana dan baju lalu mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah menghilang di balik gerbang. Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan kembali ke dalam rumah mengambil mobil untuk mencari Baekhyun.

"Huuhuuu… salahkah aku jika aku ingin bahagia sekali saja. Huuu…." Luhan menangis di kamar Sehun sambil memeluk lututnya. "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku Baekhyun… aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Huuu… aku mencintai Sehun, Baekhyun. Aku mencintainya…"

.

.

.

PLUK

Baekhyun melempar batu ke arah danau. Batu itu meloncat menjauhi dirinya menuju ke tengah dan menghilang ke dasar. Baekhyun menundukkan kepala. Pipinya terasa berdenyut perih, kepalanya sakit akibat terhantuk lantai. Ia tersenyum miris memandang langit jingga. "Apa ini karma karena membohongi eomma?"

"Kau disini rupanya."

Baekhyun mendongak. Namja berambut cokelat kayu menampilkan senyum lima jarinya dan mendudukkan diri di samping Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Yah. Maaf tak bisa menemanimu ke taman bermain. Bosku terus menyuruhku mengantarkan barang." Namja itu—Chanyeol—melipat tangannya di kedua lutut yang tertekuk. Ia menatap lurus kedepan tapi pikirannya melayang. Itu memang pekerjaannya beberapa hari ini disamping pekerjaan utamanya sebagai direktur Kim Company.

"Kenapa rambutmu berantakan?" Chanyeol menyentuh surai blonde yang terikat tak karuan. Ia menurunkan ikatannya perlahan. Menyatukan helai demi helai, mengangkat kembali lalu memasangkan gelang pita yang berhiaskan polkadot baby blue, senada dengan baju kusut yang dikenakan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Gomawo."

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengacak poni Baekhyun. "Ada masalah?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Masih ada waktu. Ayo kita ke taman bermain." Ia berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terbengong-bengong. Lalu menyusul yeoja kecil itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tertawa keras sekali ketika Chanyeol lari terbirit-birit setelah melihat berbagai macam serangga dalam kotak kaca di Insect House, wahana edukasi yang baru dibuka. Ia baru tahu bahwa pemuda awet senyum itu takut pada hewan kecil tersebut. Baekhyun kembali terluka saat mencoba menembak target untuk mendapatkan boneka rilakuma berukuran raksasa. Peluru itu memantul ketika mengenai dinding dan melukai keningnya di sebelah kiri. Chanyeol yang panik langsung membawa Baekhyun ke klinik kecil yang ada di sana dan mengobati lukanya setelah Baekhyun berhasil mendapatkan boneka itu dengan tembakan keduanya.

"Hahaha… Kau lihat tadi badut itu Baekhyun? Dia mencoba beratraksi di depan kita, tapi malah dia jatuh. Hahaha… itu sangat lucu."

"Ne… dia memang lucu Yeollie. Hahahaha…" Baekhyun berjalan sambil memeluk bonekanya.

"Yeollie?"

"Hm. Panggilanku untukmu." Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengangkat bonekanya yang sedikit terturun. "Namamu terlalu panjang. jadi kusingkat saja. Lagipula aku kan tuanmu. Hehehehe…"Baekhyun tersenyum menampilkan eye smilenya. Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya melihat hal itu.

"Ayo kita pulang. Kau tak lapar?" Baekhyun menengok kebelakang. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menghampiri Baekhyun. "Kita mau makan apa?"

"Tteokbokki. Ku dengar di sekitar sini ada yang menjualnya. Pasti enak."

"Kau harus makan nasi Baekhyun. Sejak tadi yang kau makan hanya camilan saja. lihat, badanmu jadi kecil begini."

"Heh, jangan menghina badanku! Aku tau aku kecil dan pendek, tapi jangan remehkan aku! Dasar tiang!"

"Apa?! Aku kan namja, jadi wajar kalau aku tinggi. Kau saja yang terhambat pertumbuhan karena mengkonsumsi makanan yang kurang gizi."

"Yak, Chanyeol! Berani kau mengolokku?! Aku ini bosmu!"

"Mana ada bos kecil sepertimu. Bwee…"

"Yakk., kemari kau tiang! Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun mengejar Chanyeol yang terus mengoloknya sambil berlari tertawa. Mereka sampai di sebuah kedai pinggir jalan dan memesan 2 mangkuk ramyeon setelah Baekhyun berhasil menangkap Chanyeol dan membully namja tiang itu. Sebagai gantinya Chanyeol harus membayar apapun yang diinginkan Baekhyun malam itu dimulai dari semangkuk ramyeon di kedai sederhana dilanjut makan tteokbokki di kedai kaki lima dan ice cream di kafe pinggir jalan.

TBC

.

.

.

Huahhh apa ini? Eomma, anakmu yang manis dan innocent ini ternodai sudahh #intipHunHanNCan #modus

Kepada para readersnim, silent readers, viewers, yang sudah membaca dan mampir di ff ku kuucapkan terima kasih. Jujur aku kaget ngeliat review chap 1, sangat banyak dan rata-rata menyukai ceritaku. Aku sempat pesimis sebelumnya karena ini ff rate M pertamaku. Sebenarnya sudah ada coretan ff rate M ku yang versi YAOI, tapi belum berani publish. Kenapa? Karena otak masih belum siap #tremor #ambilTisu. NCnya masih belum terpikirkan. Oke, chap ini sampai disini dulu. Ini sudah 4.600+ (lebih banyak dari ff ku sebelumnya) Silahkan review :3

**Balasaan review:**

**zoldyck**: thankyou :3 keep RCL yahh

**Park Bee**: makasi karena suka ceritanya. Konsep ini sudah lama di otakku, tapi baru tertulis (?) minggu lalu karena ada kesibukan. Hehehe, Ona nggak biasa menampilkan kata vulgar. Tapi sudah ada beberapa kok. Ini sudah lanjut.

**exindira**: YO, makasi! Hehhehe..

**MinwooImitasi**: XD iya minu, minu memang anak baik kok #pukPuk masalah Baek sudah dijelaskan diatas, dia nggak dipermainkan kok. Semoga minu suka :3

**AnitaLee**: ini sudah lanjutt :3

**Guest**: ini sudah lanjutt :3

**guest**: udah lanjutt :3

: yeah, ChanBaek moment sedang koma T.T hayo baca lagi siapa yang dikolong jembatan? Chanyeol ato Jongin? Sehun bukan penjual, dia pembeli. Pembeli yeoja. Ahahaaa…. di tunggu ya reaksi Baekhyun nanti :3 Yosh!

**baekchanchan**: ihiiyy, seneng deh ada yg suka lagi. jinjja? 27 november? Barengan ultah si ChanChan? Wahh.. double party donk XD yeah, ini udah lanjutt :3

**dobichan**: ini udah lanjutt :3

: ini dah lanjutt :3

**eyelinerbaekhyun**: uda lanjutt :3

**Pinzame**: hehehe… hayo tebak. Ini dah lanjutt :3

**byunyol**: yup. Hehehe gomawo sudah suka ceritanya. Si Baekhyun uda digrepe-grepe nih sma Chanyeol haha. Ini sudah lanjut :3

**rachel suliss**: aku liat videonya di tumblr chingu. Aku lupa alamatnya. Nanti cba ku criin lagi. ini uda lanjutt :3

**BaekYeolShip**: hahaha… hidup ChanBaek shipper #angkatBanner ini sudah lanjutt :3

**chika love baby baekhyun**: yaayy, makasi Chika. Hiks hiks, setuju banget. Semoga mereka kembali bersama lagi. ini sudah lanjutt :3

**ChanLoveBaek**: uda lanjutt :3

**ByunnaPark**: ehehehe, alasan Chanyeol ada di chap berikutnya. Terus ikuti ff ini yahh. Ahaha… ayo iket #kasiTaliKeByunnaPark ini sudah lanjutt :3

**Deer Panda**: ehehhe… karena itu dia dibilang aneh. Hahaha… kita sepemikiran Panda (aku panggil Panda aja yah). Semoga mereka longlive.

**zhoelichy**: ini sudah lanjut :3 jangan lupa review yahh

**lia10**: ini sudah lanjutt :3 YOSH! XD

**ShinJiWoo920202**: rahasia Chanyeol ada di chap selanjutnya. Tetep baca n review yah.. uda di lanjutt :3

**L'mo**: makasi #bowing uda di lanjutt :3 YOSH! XD

**Pcycy**: iya, karena itu kita harus melestarikan (?) ff ChanBaek. Makasi :) Ini sudah lanjutt :3

**Lhnzm Inc**: semoga nggak membingungkan Inc (enaknya manggil apa?) uda di lanjutt :3 YOSH! XD

Ada yang ketinggalan?


	3. Chapter 3

**.My BOY.**

**Author:** Park Ona

**Cast:** ChanBaek, slight KrisTao, HunHan, Kaisoo, and more.

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Byun Baekhyun, mahasiswi Sungkyunkwan tingkat akhir, menolak dijodohkan karena ingin bebas. Hidupnya yang serampangan dan urakan menjadi pelampiasannya di tengah rasa kesepiannya. Tak ada seorang pun namja yang mampu menaklukkan hatinya. Kecuali 'orang itu'. Mampukah Baekhyun mengatasi permasalahannya?

**Warning:** Genderswitch, OOC, typo, tidak sesuai EYD.

.

.

**Don't like Don't read**

**.**

**Give me review please**

**.**

**Be Good Readers, NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

Chap 3

Senyuman manis mengembang dibibir yeoja 40 tahunan yang sedang duduk di balkon kamar. Di pangkuannya terdapat potret 2 orang namja kecil yang tampak berbeda. Yang tinggi sedang tertawa dan lainnya menekuk wajahnya. Keduanya memegang kain putih yang membentang. Yeoja berkebangsaan China dulunya itu mengulas foto tersebut.

"Sedang apa sayang?" sepasang lengan kekar melingkar di leher jenjangnya disertai suara berat pemiliknya. Yeoja itu tersentak lalu memukul pelan lengan kekar yang memeluknya posesif.

"Myunnie, kau mengagetkanku!"

Orang yang ditegur—namja berusia 45 tahun—tersenyum dan mencium pipi mulus sang istri yang telah memberinya 2 anak lelaki tampan. "Aku sudah menegurnya sejak masuk kamar ini sayang, tapi kau malah asyik dengan duniamu sendiri. apa yang kau buat hm?" pandangannya beralih ke pangkuan sang istri. "Melihat album foto anak-anak?"

Yeoja itu tersenyum dan menampilkan cekungan di kedua pipinya. "Mereka sudah besar, bahkan sebentar lagi akan menikah. Sepertinya baru kemarin aku melahirkan dan mendengar tangisan mereka."

Namja itu beralih duduk di hadapan sang istri dan memegang lembut kedua tangannya. Ia menundukkan kepala, menciumi telapak tangan halus, dan menariknya untuk menyentuh pipinya. "Sudah saatnya kau melepaskan mereka. Aku melihatmu resah belakangan ini. Ada apa hm?"

"Tidak ada sayang." Yeoja itu tersenyum.

"Aku sudah hidup bersamamu selama 24 tahun dan aku mengenalmu selama 26 tahun. Apa belum cukup bagiku untuk tahu segalanya tentangmu?"

"Kau terlalu puitis tuan Kim Joonmyeon."

"Dan sekarang ceritakan masalahmu Kim Yixing."

Yixing, istri Joonmyeon, menghela nafas. Ia menatap langit sore yang indah. "Ini mengenai Baekhyun, calon istri Chanyeol."

Joonmyeon mengerutkan dahi. "Ada apa dengan anak Yi Fan?"

"Ada yang berbeda dengannya."

Joonmyeon menarik tangan sang istri ke atas, memintanya untuk berdiri, lalu memposisikan tubuh sang istri di atas pangkuannya. Ia menghirup aroma lavender lembut dari tubuh sang istri yang bersandar di dada bidangnya."Ceritakanlah."

Yixing mengeratkan pelukan sang suami di perutnya yang sedikit berisi sambil memandang hamparan bangunan Seoul di depannya. "Hari itu …"

**.Flashback ON.**

CKLEK

"Jumma Xing…." Suara cempreng menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia tersenyum pada gadis kecil yang mendongak di depan pintu.

"Hai eonnie" yeoja bertubuh semampai berdiri dibelakang gadis kecil yang berteriak tadi sambil menggendong seorang bayi mungil.

"Ah, halo Tao, Baekhyun dan Sehun. Ayo silahkan masuk." Yixing berjalan ke samping pintu memberi jalan bagi ketiga tamunya. Baekhyun yang masih berumur 4 tahun langsung berlari masuk ke dalam ruang tamu keluarga Kim tersebut.

"Jumma, oppa…"

Yixing mendekati gadis kecil yang mengenakan dress blue polkadot dipadu dengan stocking putih yang membalut kaki mungilnya dan sepatu pink lembut. Tangannya mengelus surai yang diikat kecil membentuk apple hair. "Oppa ada dikamarnya, Baekhyun sayang. Oppa bilang tak mau diganggu karena ada temannya."

"Tapi oppa janji mau belmain cama Baekkie hali ini…"

Yixing tersenyum mendengar ocehan anak pertama keluarga Wu. "Tunggu teman oppa pulang ya sayang. Setelah itu Baekkie boleh main dengan oppa sepuasnya. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menghampiri eommanya. "Eomma, Baekkie tunggu oppa celecai belajal yah. Baekkie mau main cama Cehun dan Kai."

Tao membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Ya sayang."

.

"Ah Baekhyun, kamu dari mana sayang? Ahjumma dan eomma mencarimu tadi kemana-mana."

Baekhyun hanya diam. Ia menatap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong.

"Baekhyun sayang, ada apa nak?"

"Eommaaa…. syukurlah Baekhyun bersamamu."

Chanyeol berlari menuruni tangga dan menemukan eommanya yang berjongkok di depan Baekhyun. "Eomma, tadi Baekhyun menggangguku. Aku jadi tak bisa belajar sama Dara noona," adu Chanyeol.

"Benarkah itu sayang?" Yixing menatap Baekhyun menunggu jawaban.

Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. "Baekhyun benci oppa!" Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan Yixing dan Chanyeol di dapur menuju ruang tengah tempat Sehun dan Jongin bermain.

"Apa yang terjadi Channie?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya dan kembali ke kamarnya. "Eomma, bilang sama Baekhyun jangan menggangguku. Dan aku tak mau seorang pun mengetuk pintu kamarku!"

BLAM

.

Yixing mengerutkan dahi saat melihat Tao sudah siap untuk pulang. Ia baru kembali ke ruang tengah tempat Sehun dan Jongin bermain, setelah mengambil salad buah di dapur.

"Tao, apa yang terjadi?"

"Ah eonnie, baru saja aku mau menemuimu di dapur. Baekhyun tiba-tiba merengek minta pulang." Tao menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang mengelus pipi Sehun yang tertidur di bawah bersama Jongin.

"Pulang? Kenapa cepat sekali?" Yixing meletakkan salad buah di meja dan berjongkok di sebelah Baekhyun yang asyik dengan Sehun.

"Baekkie kenapa mau cepat pulang? Apa tadi oppa memarahimu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Ani."

Yixing terkejut mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, tidak biasanya gadis kecil ini menjawab pertanyaan dengan singkat. "Apa oppa memarahimu sayang?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Cerita pada ahjumma."

Baekhyun hanya diam. Ia kembali memainkan rambut halus Sehun yang sedikit panjang. Jongin yang sedang menghisap dot menatapnya penuh antusias, sesekali ikut menyentuh Sehun yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

Tao berjongkok di sebelah Yixing. " Aku juga sudah membujuknya tadi untuk memberitahu apa yang terjadi, tapi dia hanya diam saja. Baekhyun hanya bilang dia mau pulang. Entahlah apa yang terjadi padanya, padahal tadi dia yang bersemangat datang kemari."

Yixing hanya diam dan membantu Tao berkemas.

"Kami pulang dulu. Gomawo atas hari ini Yixing dan maafkan Baekhyun ku atas sikapnya." Tao mengelus surai Baekhyun berharap anak perempuannya itu meminta maaf kepada Yixing tapi Baekhyun hanya diam di samping eommanya.

"Lain kali main ke sini lagi ya Baekhyun. Ahjumma janji lain kali oppa pasti akan bermain dengan Baekhyun sepuasnya." Yixing mencubit pelan pipi chubby Baekhyun membuat gadis itu tersenyum menampilkan eye smile.

"Aigoo, kau menggemaskan Baekhyunnie." Yixing kembali berdiri. "Hati-hati Tao. Dah Baekhyun, dah Sehun…"

**.Flashback END.**

"Itu hanya permasalahan anak kecil sayang. Tak usah dipikirkan."

"Tapi sejak saat itu ia tak pernah berkunjung kemari sayang. Terakhir kali saat ia duduk di bangku kelas 6 SD sebelum kita pindah ke Jepang. Itupun hanya untuk mengantarkan kue buatan Tao. Dan waktu kita berjumpa dengannya beberapa minggu lalu, dia sangat canggung dengan kita. Dia seperti orang lain."

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja sayang." Joonmyeon mengecup pipi istrinya.

"Perasaan seorang ibu itu tak pernah salah Suho. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun. Dan penyebabnya adalah Chanyeol. Berulang kali aku bertanya padanya, ia bilang tidak tahu. Bahkan untuk membicarakan pernikahannya saja ia selalu lari. Padahal waktunya sudah dekat."

Joonmyeon mengulas senyum di bibirnya. Istrinya ini sangat perasa dan sensitif. Apalagi menyangkut keluarga dan anak-anaknya. "Kau tenang saja. Chanyeol sudah dewasa. Ia bisa menentukan hidupnya sendiri. Karena itu aku membiarkannya hidup sebagai gelandangan. Tapi dia tetap dalam pengawasanku."

Yixing memiringkan tubuhnya, "Myunnie, aku merindukan Chanyeol. Bisakah kau membawanya kemari?"

"Tentu. Dengan satu syarat." Joonmyeon mengelus paha mulus istrinya menyingkap rok yang dikenakannya. "Aku butuh bantuanmu sayang. Dia sudah bangun."

Yixing membulatkan matanya. Ia memang merasa sesuatu mengganjal di bottomnya saat duduk dipangkuan sang suami. Tapi ia mengabaikannya karena sibuk memikirkan Baekhyun.

"Tidak Myunnie. Aku sedang kedatangan tamu."

Joonmyeon mengerucutkan bibir,"Ayolah sayang... kau bisa blowjob atau handjob."

Wajah Yixing memerah. Meskipun sudah sering melakukannya, ia tetap saja merasa malu bila sang suami yang meminta. "Ini di tempat umum Myunnie."

"Tempat umum apanya? Ini dirumah kita sendiri."

"Kau tak lihat? Didepanmu hamparan Seoul sayang. Kalau ada yang melihat kita bagaimana?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum mendengar pernyataan istrinya, "Kita tinggal di atas gunung sayang, lagipula pemandangan di sini indah. Kau tak mau menikmati ini bersamaku hm?"

Yixing menghela napas. Memang susah menentang keinginan suaminya ini. Wajah malaikatnya menyembunyikan sifat aslinya yang tegas, keras kepala dan pervert. Yixing turun dari pangkuan suaminya. Ia memijat pelan 'milik' sang suami yang membuahinya.

"Ahh…"

"Sudah tegang dari tadi rupanya."

"Itu karena kau sayang. Ia merindukanmu."

"Pervert! Baru minggu lalu kita melakukannya."

"Tapi ia ahhh… buka saja. Aku butuh mulutmu Lay."

Yixing berjongkok di depan suaminya setelah membebaskan Suho kecil di sana. "Kau merindukan eomma sayang?"

"Ahh… masukkan Lay. Dia nggghh" Joonmyeon menutup matanya menikmati jilatan demi jilatan lidah Yixing. Service yang diberikan istrinya selalu memuaskan. Tak heran ia sangat mencintai yeoja berdimple manis ini.

"Lagiihh, Ohh"

Yixing memaju-mundurkan kepalanya. Memasukkan batang panjang milik sang suami. Menjilat, mengulum, mengisap, seperti sebatang lollipop. Tak lupa ia menggelitik pangkal penis itu dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat sang suami menggelinjang nikmat.

"I wanna come babeehh"

Yixing merasakan penis itu semakin membesar dan memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya meskipun terkadang ingin muntah karena ujung penisnya menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya sangking besarnya.

CROT

NYESS

Cairan semen putih keluar memenuhi mulut Yixing, ia menelannya sebanyak mungkin. Sebagian meluber keluar mulutnya karena tak muat.

UHUK

Yixing mengeluarkan penis suaminya dan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan agar cairan suami tak tumpah. Joonmyeon langsung menarik Yixing dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya lagi. lalu mencium lembut sang istri, berbagi cairan cintanya.

"Nghhh" Yixing mendesah di sela-sela ciuman. Tangannya sudah mengalung di leher namja pemilik Kim Corp.

Joonmyeon memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri, menikmati bibir lembut sang istri yang meskipun hampir mencapai setengah abad masih tetap manis dan lembut. Ia meremas kedua payudara Yixing dari luar. Keduanya larut dalam ciuman panas yang cukup lama. Tak mempedulikan seseorang yang telah melihat adegan itu diseberang sana.

"Wow, dasar tidak ingat umur. Tontonan live nih, hihihi," seorang namja berambut blonde tertawa melihat dari teropongnya.

GREP

"Ada apa Soojung?"

"Aku merindukanmu."

Namja itu tampak berpikir. Sepertinya sex di rooftop tidak buruk. CHUP

"Ngghhh…. Ouhhh Kaii"

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan sebuah toko sembako yang tak seberapa besar. Toko ini dikelola sepasang suami istri paruh baya dan beberapa karyawannya. Baekhyun sedikit berjinjit dan melongok ke dalam. Berharap apakah orang yang tinggal dengannya selama ini sudah kembali dari mengantar barangnya ke luar kota. Tingkahnya itu dilihat oleh si istri pedangang.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu agasshi?" tanya istri pedagang menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Hm… annyeong ahjumma. Saya kemari mencari Chanyeol. Dia bilang akan keluar kota menemani ahjussi mengantarkan barang. Apa mereka belum pulang?"

Beberapa karyawan toko menoleh dan curi-curi dengar percakapan mereka. Tapi hal itu dikacaukan oleh tatapan tajam bos mereka yang menyuruh untuk kembali bekerja.

Istri pedagang itu tersenyum setelah memberi tatapan maut pada pekerjanya. "Mereka masih belum kembali agasshi. Mungkin sekitar 2 atau 3 hari lagi."

"Begitukah? Hm… gomawo atas informasinya ahjumma." Baekhyun menunduk. "Annyeong."

"Annyeong. Hati-hati agasshi."

Baekhyun membalikkan badan dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan toko tersebut. Ia mengeratkan tali tas punggungnya. Sudah 3 hari Chanyeol menghilang setelah berkata akan keluar kota bersama bosnya untuk mengantar barang. Baekhyun merasa sedikit kesepian. Baekhyun merasa ada yang kurang. Biasanya apartemennya selalu ramai dengan adanya Chanyeol. Kini terasa lain seperti sebelumnya. Kaki kecilnya melangkah menuju mobil yang sudah berubah cat merah. Masuk kedalam dan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

.

.

.

Jongin memelankan Audi R4 miliknya ketika melihat lampu bewarna merah di ujung sana. Ia berdecak kesal setelah melihat antrian panjang didepannya. "Ck, sial!" rambut blonde itu seketika berhamburan.

Jongin menoleh ke arah kiri jalan. Pagar bangunan yang terbuat dari besi tebal berbaris-baris membuatnya melihat keadaan di dalam sana. Bangunan dengan banyak orang di dalamnya, yang sepantaran dengannya, berlalu lalang di lahan luas tersebut. Jongin membaca tulisan yang ada di depan bangunan di tengah-tengah area itu.

"Sungkyunkwan. Sungkyunkwan. Sung…. Ah, si mata bulat!" Ia membelok menuju universitas terkenal di Seoul itu.

.

.

"Sampai di sini Kyungsoo. Dah Kyungsoo"

"Dah Ren-ah"

"Sampai bertemu besok Kyungsoo"

"Iya. Dah Gong Chan"

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada kedua temannya yang berpisah setelah mengurus administrasi kuliah. Sebentar lagi mereka akan lulus, karena itu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hampir setiap hari mendatangi kampusnya untuk mengurusnya. Kyungsoo berpisah dengan Baekhyun karena ia dipanggil salah satu dosen untuk persiapan pidato saat upacara kelulusan nanti. Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk pulang duluan karena takut Kyungsoo akan diganggu oleh namja-namja nakal di kampusnya. Kyungsoo menurut dan mengikuti dua temannya yang juga mau pulang.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu gerbang kampusnya sambil bersenandung dan menunduk. Sesekali ia tersenyum ketika lagu yang dinyanyikannya bernada ceria. Saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya, ia melihat seorang namja berdiri di samping mobilnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Kyungsoo berhenti. Ia menatap ke kanan dan kekiri, tak ada orang di dekatnya. Ia melihat namja itu masih melambai sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo mengernyit. Ia mengangkat bahu dan kembali berjalan sambil bersenandung.

"Salmyeosi immatchun Xneun kiss, donggeurake aneun Oneun hug, hoksi beolsseo…"

"Suaramu sangat merdu"

"HUWAAA" Kyungsoo mundur beberapa langkah. Ia memegangi dadanya dan menatap orang didepannya.

"Hahahaha, kau lucu." Seorang namja tampak tertawa melihatnya terkejut.

"Tidak ada yang lucu! Minggir aku mau lewat!" ia meniru kata-kata Baekhyun ketika sahabatnya itu diganggu orang. Ia berusaha untuk terlihat galak walaupun keringat dingin sudah mengucur dari dahinya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

O.O "Kau siapa?"

"Aigoo, kau melupakanku? Kau tak ingat aku? Aku Jongin, Kim Jongin. Namja yang membeli ice cappuchino di kafe mu waktu itu."

Kyungsoo berpikir. "Ooo…. Si hitam, jelek, bibir tebal, seperti kata Baekhyun yah?"

Jongin membelalakkan matanya. "Siapa yang mengatakannya padamu?! Tunggu. Baekhyun? Apa dia yang bersamamu waktu itu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Dia temanku. Teman baikku."

Jongin menepuk dahinya. "Astagaa, pantas rasanya aku mengenalnya. Itu memang noona. Dimana sekarang Baekhyun noona?"

"Dia masih ada urusan. Aku mau pulang. Dah…"

"Hei, tunggu. Pulang bersamaku saja."

Kyungsoo tampak menimang-nimang.

"Tenang saja. Aku bukan orang jahat. Kajja," Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mendudukkannya di kursi sebelah pengemudi, lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

.

"…Meskipun kita sudah keluar dari universitas ini, bukan berarti perjuangan kita akan berhenti. Ini merupakan langkah awal untuk membuka lembaran kehidupan berikutnya. Mungkin kita akan terpisah jarak, tapi itu semua tak menghalangi kita untuk menyatukan diri dan kembali berkumpul di sini suatu saat ini. Ingatlah teman-temanku semuanya, kita adalah satu. We are One. Fighting! Demikian sambutan saya. Sekian dan terima kasih."

PROK PROK PROK

Tepukan tangan riuh menyambut Baekhyun setelah ia mengakhiri sambutannya. Sebagai siswi peraih indek prestasi kumulatif terbaik, ia ditunjuk memberikan sambutan mewakili teman-temannya.

"Akhirnya Baekhyun lulus. Sekarang dia seorang arsitek, Kris," lirih Tao, eomma Baekhyun sambil menghapus airmatanya haru.

"Iya sayang. Aku sudah menunggunya," balas appa Baekhyun sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Kau lihat hyung, noona memang yang terbaik." Salah satu tamu undangan ikut bertepuk tangan. Meski tempat duduknya di barisan paling belakang, tapi wajah cantik Baekhyun masih bisa terlihat melalui proyektor yang terpasang di depan.

"Dia memang Baekhyunku." Namja di sampingnya berdiri sambil mengancingkan jasnya yang terbuka.

"Mau kemana hyung?"

"Kembali jadi si pengemis." Namja itu tersenyum dan meninggalkan si blonde.

"Ya, ya, ya. Hanya duniamu saja yang kau urus!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun pulang ke apartemen pada malam harinya. Ia baru saja melewati pesta kelulusan dengan keluarga, teman-teman, tetangga dan juga Chanyeol. Tapi namja itu minta ijin pulang lebih cepat karena sedang tak enak badan. Mungkin efek keluar kotanya, pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengambil kantong es dan mengisinya dengan es kotak setelah berganti baju. Lalu membawa segelas ginseng merah yang dibawanya dari rumah, jaga-jaga jika Chanyeol sakit. Ia menerobos masuk kamar Chanyeol yang tidak terkunci.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun menarik kursi di meja belajar dan duduk di samping tempat tidur setelah melihat Chanyeol bergulung dengan selimutnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Baekhyun. Aku hanya lelah," jawabnya. Ya lelah. Lelah karena mengurusi urusan kantornya yang tak selesai-selesai dan memikirkan kebohongan apa lagi yang dibuat besok. Makan, mandi, dan tidur pun dilakukan di kantor. Dirinya butuh ranjang empuk untuk meluruskan punggungnya yang tertekuk di sofa selama satu minggu.

"Bangunlah. Aku membawa ginseng merah dari eomma. Ini bisa meningkatkan staminamu."

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya dan menikmati cairan yang masih hangat itu. "Aku tidak demam Baekhyun. Singkirkan kantong es itu."

"Aku belum mengecek suhumu."

"Aku tidak sakit Baekhyun. Sungguh. Aku hanya butuh istirahat dan akan pulih esok hari."

Baekhyun menghela napas lalu berdiri. "Terserah kau saja."

"Oia Baekhyun, aku akan keluar kota lagi selama sebulan. Aku berangkat 2 hari lagi."

"Sebulan? Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Bosku ingin mengunjungi gudangnya di sana."

"Ke mana kali ini?"

"Jeju."

"Terserah." Baekhyun menutup pintu putih tersebut.

Chanyeol kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit-langit. "Membohongimu lagi. Maaf, tapi aku harus melakukannya."

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu tempat duduk yang ada di kantin. Hari ini ia kembali ke kampus untuk mengurus ijazahnya. Karena buru-buru setelah mengantar koran pagi, ia tak sempat sarapan. Terpaksa ia harus menunggu jam makan siang untuk mendapatkan menu makanan yang disukainya di kantin, pasta Hot Tuna dengan jus strawberry.

"Teman-teman aku punya berita baru." Seorang yeoja berambut ekor kuda membuka suara di antara ke empat yeoja yang sedang menikmati makan siang berjarak satu meja di depan Baekhyun.

"Apa itu?" tanya temannya yang berambut panjang terurai.

"Kalian tahu Kang Jiyoung? Mahasiswi jurusan ekonomi yang terkenal pendiam itu?"

"Aku tahu dia. Dia artis kan? Kalau tak salah anggota KARA yah?" si pipi tembam membuka suaranya

"Kau benar. Dia memang misterius." Yeoja berambut pendek dan bertubuh paling tinggi di antara keempatnya berbicara.

"Kabarnya dia bertunangan dengan Kim Yu Kwon. Itu loh rapper yang tergabung di Block B."

"Jinjja?" si rambut panjang dan si tembam kaget.

"Ah, sudah biasa," sahut si jangkung.

"Hei, hei, mereka tidak disetujui awalnya," si ekor kuda menikmati makanannya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah mereka sama-sama artis terkenal? Banyak uang?"

"Kabarnya orang tua Jiyoung tidak merestui karena latar belakang U-Kwon oppa. Karena dia itu rapper. Menurut orang tua Jiyoung, rapper itu identik dengan kekerasan dan dunia malam."

"Ah, itu hanya pemikiran lama."

"Terus bagaimana mereka bisa tunangan?"

"Kabarnya Jiyoung hamil dengan U-Kwon oppa dan akhirnya orangtuanya merestui hubungan mereka untuk menutup malu."

"Ihh, jauh-jauh deh," si tembam mengusap kedua punggung tangannya.

"Makanya kalau mau main pake pengaman."

"Ah, aku jadi merindukan Sehun oppa," celetuk si jangkung.

"Bukankah kau baru diputuskan olehnya, Jinri?"

"Iya sih. Meskipun hanya one night stand, tapi juniornya Sehun oppa itu masih teringat di kepalaku. Panjang, lentur, besar, dan manis. Big dick. Yummy"

"IIKKKHHH…" ketiganya berhenti makan.

"Kami sedang makan tau. Itu jorok!," teriak si rambut lurus.

"Biarin. Serasa memakan sosis raksasa. Mulutku sampai penuh dibuatnya, apalagi saat ia memasuki hole. Ohh…. Aku tak sanggup membayangkannya."

"Cukup. Kau membuat kami mual!" si ekor kuda menghentikan makannya.

"Hei, kudengar Sehun dan Luhan eonnie pacaran." celetuk si rambut lurus.

"MWO? ANDWAEE!"

"Kenapa? Mereka kan cocok. Sehun tampan, Luhan eonnie cantik."

"Sehun hanya milikku!"

"Dia sudah jadi mantanmu Choi Jinri!"

"Bagaimana bisa keduanya pacaran?"

"Bukankah ada gosip kalau Luhan eonnie itu selingkuhannya dosen kita? Kudengar nilainya membaik karena tidur dengan salah satu dari mereka."

"Itu tak benar Kwon Sohyun. Itu hanya gosip yang disebarkan mantan namjachingunya karena ia tak mendapat hole Luhan eonnie."

"Benarkah itu Jin Hyewon?"

Si rambut ekor kuda hanya mengangguk. "Kasihan Luhan eonnie. Gara-gara itu ia tak berpacaran hampir setahun terakhir hingga berpacaran dengan Sehun. Beruntung sekali si albino itu."

"Paling-paling hanya one night stand aja."

"Tapi kudengar Baekhyun eonnie tidak menyetujui mereka."

"JINJJA? Eonnieku yang cantik itu tidak menyetujuinya? Kau pasti bercanda kan Lee Hyeri?"

"Dia tomboy dan cuek. Dia bahkan berkelahi dengan Luhan eonnie beberapa minggu lalu. Baekhyun eonnie tidak setuju karena sifat Luhan eonnie yang seperti itu."

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah. Yang pasti keduanya masih pacaran. Bahkan sudah beberapa kali nge-sex," Hyeri mengolok Jinri yang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Cih, dasar!"

"Hahahahha… ups!" Hyewon terdiam saat ia menoleh ke belakang melihat Baekhyun yang menatap mereka dengan tajam. Ketiga temannya ikut terdiam. Sontak semuanya bergegas meninggalkan kantin.

"Ah, aku sudah kenyang. Aku duluan yah. Ayo Hyeri," Jinri menyeret Hyeri yang meminum jusnya.

"Sebentar. Jusku…" Hyeri menghabiskan jus melonnya.

"Aku mau ke toilet." Jinri melesat ke toilet di sudut kantin.

"Kalian duluan saja. aku mau ke ruang dosen." Sohyun langsung berlari keluar.

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Kalau bukan ayah kalian karyawan di kantor appa, sudah ku gilas kalian."

.

.

.

Kampus sudah sepi di sore hari. Kebanyakan mahasiswa sudah pulang ke rumah. Hanya 5% yang tinggal karena ada kuliah sore dan tugas lainnya. Sinar mentari sore membias melewati jendela kaca membentuk kiasan nan magis di lantai. Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya. Ia ketiduran di perpustakaan dan baru terbangun pukul 5.30 sore. Baekhyun sedikit berlari mengingat ia berada di lantai 5. Tidak ada lift disini, jadi ia menggunakan kakinya untuk menuruni ratusan anak tangga.

TAP

"Tidak itu tidak mungkin."

"Ku mohon percayalah padaku."

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia mendengar suara ribut-ribut.

"Nggak. Itu bohong. Kau pasti bohong kan?!"

"Aku tidak berbohong Sehunna. Aku punya buktinya."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat bayangan dua orang di ujung koridor. "Sehun?"

"Kau bohong Xi Luhan!"

"Untuk apa aku membohongimu Oh Sehun!"

Baekhyun melangkah mendekat tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya. Ia bersandar di balik dinding terdekat.

"Bukankah waktu kita hanya bermain dua kali tanpa pengaman?"

"Hiks... sudah kubilang wktu itu obatku habis dan kau memaksaku melakukannya. Hiks... inilah akibatnya. Aku hamil dan ini anakmu Sehun."

Mata Baekhyun membulat mendengarnya. "Luhan hamil anak Sehun?"

"Tidak. Kau pasti berbohong. Bukankah kau sering tidur sama namja lain. Pasti itu anak mereka. Yah, pasti begitu."

"Sehina itukah aku dimatamu Wu Sehun? Hiks... hiks... Bukankah kau bilang kau mencintaiku dan akan menerimaku apa adanya? Hiks hiks setelah semuanya terjadi kau ingin membuangku?"

"Bu... bukan begitu Luhan. A... aku. Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh. Tapi aku belum siap kalau seperti ini. Aku ... Aarrgghh..."

"Hiks... hiks... aku hanya ingin kau tahu ini anakmu Sehun. Ingatlah, aku tak pernah tidur dengan namja lain sejak setahun lalu. Hanya kau yang menyetubuhiku tanpa pengaman. Hiks... kalau pun kau tidak mau menerimanya tak masalah. Aku akan membesarkannya sendirian. Hiks... Hiks... hiks..."

Luhan melewati Baekhyun sambil menangis. Ia tak menyadari adanya orang ketiga yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Aarrrgghhh, sial!" Sehun mengacak memukul dinding di sekitarnya. Ia berjalan ke arah yang sebaliknya.

.

.

.

Sehun menutup matanya menikmati semilir angin sore . Nafasnya sudah tenang dibanding saat ia mendatangi atap kampusnya. Perkataan yeojachingunya masih terngiang di telinganya. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan oleh noonanya hari itu menjadi kenyataan.

KRIETT

"Aku tak ingin bertemu denganmu Luhan."

Hening

1 menit

2 menit

5 menit

Sehun menoleh ke belakang. Matanya membesar melihat siapa yang datang. "Noona?"

BUGH

"Aww..." Namja pucat itu memegangi kepalanya yang baru dipukul dengan gulungan kertas tebal.

"Ini untuk Luhan."

BUGH

BUGH

DUAGH

"Ampunn noona. Ampunn..." Sehun mengangkat kedua telapak tangan melindungi wajah dan tubuhnya. Ia meringkuk dilantai dihadiahi pukulan plus tendangan bertubi-tubi dari Baekhyun.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan pada namja brengsek sepertimu, adikku tersayang?!" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang.

Sehun membetulkan posisinya dan duduk kembali di tempat semula. Ia tersenyum melihat noonanya dengan wajah memar.

"Kau tak merindukanku noona?" Sehun merentangkan tangannya ke udara.

Baekhyun memutar mata malas. "Anggap saja itu balasan waktu itu dan hukumanku untuk anakmu." Baekhyun duduk di sebelahnya.

"Noona... Noona mendengarnya?"

"Kalau mau berkelahi jangan di koridor, pabo! Seluruh kampus bisa tau!" Baekhyun menjitak Sehun. Namja berambut platina itu mengusap kepalanya yang terasa nyeri.

"Sejak kapan anak laki-laki keluarga Wu jadi pecundang? Memalukan!"

Sehun menatap noona yang berjarak 4 tahun darinya. Ia tersenyum lirih. Kata-kata itu menyinggungnya tapi ia tahu di balik itu yeoja berwajah baby face ini sangat menyayanginya.

"Kau benar noona. Inilah akhir Wu Sehun."

"Ck, akhir dari suatu hal bisa jadi awal yang baru."

"Aku menyerah. Aku belum siap noona. Appa akan membunuhku jika dia tau. Dan noona akan terkena imbasnya."

Baekhyun memandang sang adik yang menunduk. Tersirat kepasrahan di sana. Tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat.

"Masalah appa serahkan padaku."

Sehun menoleh. "Noona, appa bisa memarahimu nanti. Kau bisa dihukum. Aku tak mau!" Sehun memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah. Tak ada yang mustahil bagi Wu Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menepuk pelan punggung Sehun. Memberikan ketenangan bagi sang adik yang beru berusia 19 tahun. Sehun semakin mempererat pelukannya membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Kebiasaannya tetap tak berubah sejak dulu. Ia akan berlindung di belakang Baekhyun dan memeluk erat tubuh sang kakak untuk menghilangkan ketakutannya. Baekhyun membiarkan Sehun terus bersandar padanya hingga batas kemampuannya.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil ... putih berhenti di lampu merah.

"Oppa, habis ini kita ke restauran yang ada di ujung jalan sana yah. Aku lapar..." rengek yeoja yang duduk di bangku penumpang.

"Baiklah."

"Oppa, terima kasih sudah menemaniku hari ini."

"Ya, sama-sama."

Namja itu tetap melihat ke depan tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi yeoja di sampingnya. "Ehh..." onyxnya menyipit memfokuskan bayangan di seberang sana. Sebuah karya Tuhan yang sangat dikaguminya. "Baekhyun?"

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemen yang sudah ditinggalinya selama 2 bulan ini. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00. Ia baru pulang dan menemukan keadaan yang sama seperti saat pertama kali ia datang. Bungkus snack berantakan disana-sini, botol plastik, minuman kaleng berhamburan di atas meja dan tv yang menyala. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan memungut satu per satu lalu membuangnya di tempat sampah. Setelah semuanya rapi, Chanyeol bermaksud mencari Baekhyun yang sejak tadi tak terlihat, padahal mobilnya terparkir di basement. Suara bedebum membuat Chanyeol menerobos masuk kamar Baekhyun yang gelap dan melihat yeoja itu tergeletak di lantai dengan botol disampingnya.

"Baekhyun, ada apa?"

Baekhyun mendongak dan menyeringai. "Kau… setubuhi aku!"

.

.

.

TBC

Huehhh, ceritanya aneh yah? Kurang panjang? Ona sengaja memotong bagian akhir karena membaca terlalu lama dan banyak itu melelahkan mata. Hehehe, semoga mata kalian tak cepat lelah. Ingat, membacalah di tempat yang pencahayaannya cukup dan jarak pandang 30 cm. Dan juga jangan membaca sambil berbaring. Aku tak mau mata kalian nantinya sakit karena membaca terlalu banyak. Kesehatan mata itu penting Lhoo :)

Ah, baru liat MVnya Troublemaker yang lagi hits jadi ngebayangin gimana kalo ChanBaek di posisi itu #yadongON khekhekhekkk. Yang dibawah 19y.o nggak boleh nonton yahh, tpi baca ff boleh. Huekekekkk…. Apa ini #plakk

Oia, maaf tak bisa membalas satu per satu review yang masuk karena sambutannya banyak ^^. Aku akan menjawab secara umum review kalian. Sekali lagi maafkan Ona #bowing

Yang suka jalan cerita, gaya bahasa & penulisan serta karakter toko Ona ucapin gomawo ^^. Ide ini sudah lama sebelum Ona bergabung di FFn dan aktif menulis. Ona sempat menunda menulisnya karena menikmati liburan di tempat nenek (selama ini Ona nggak perna ngerasain namanya holiday secara 'normal'). Jadi waktu Ona kembali ke asal (?) Ona langsung ngetik dan jadilah ff ini. Hehe…

Yang penasaran dengan ChanBaek dan kisah hidup mereka, ikuti terus jalan ceritanya. Ona usahain memberikan yang terbaik bagi kalian dengan update kilat. Tapi mohon maaf jika seandainya nanti Ona sedikit lama updatenya. Kita punya kesibukan masing-masing yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan karena itu Ona harap readersnim bersabar menunggu :3 NCnya maaf kalo kurang HOT, untuk ChanBaek bertahap yahh hehehe.

Yang penasaran dengan HunHan maupun tokoh lainnya, Ona selalu membuat part mereka di setiap cerita meskipun hanya sekilas karena ini fokus ke ChanBaek. Nggak ada perbedaan kok, hanya saling melengkapi.

Bagi readers yang meminta link video ChanBaek yang saya maksud di awal, sudah di PM masing-masing. Bagi yang belum mendapat PM Ona, silahkan PM lagi. Ona pelupa orangnya #pelukLay Selamat menonton dan mari berbagi cerita di PM #gosipModeON XD

Yang menunggu ceritanya lanjut, ini sudah Ona lanjutin ceritanya. Jangan lupa review yah… :3

Annyeong … :3


	4. Chapter 4

**.My BOY.**

**Author:** Park Ona

**Cast:** ChanBaek, slight KrisTao, HunHan, Kaisoo, and more.

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Byun Baekhyun, mahasiswi Sungkyunkwan tingkat akhir, menolak dijodohkan karena ingin bebas. Hidupnya yang serampangan dan urakan menjadi pelampiasannya di tengah rasa kesepiannya. Tak ada seorang pun namja yang mampu menaklukkan hatinya. Kecuali 'orang itu'. Mampukah Baekhyun mengatasi permasalahannya?

**Warning:** Genderswitch, OOC, typo, tidak sesuai EYD.

.

.

**Don't like Don't read**

**.**

**Give me review please**

**.**

**Be Good Readers, NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

Chap 4

Tubuh itu terdiam. Mata itu menelusuri objek di depannya. Jari panjangnya bergerak menyentuh ciptaan Tuhan yang terduduk di hadapannya. Mereka terdiam dalam kegelapan.

"Aku tidak mau."

"…."

"Kau mabuk."

"Diam kau brengsek! Setubuhi aku sekarang juga!"

"Tidak. Berhubungan di bawah kendali alkohol sama seperti berhubungan dengan sex doll. Tak menyenangkan." Chanyeol bangkit berdiri. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke pintu keluar.

GREP

Sepasang lengan mungil melingkar di perutnya yang hampir terbentuk.

"Aku membutuhkanmu"

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya menyentuh puncak kepala yeoja mungil yang memeluknya sambil meresapi panas tubuh yeoja yang berbeda 2 tahun dengannya. Anak sulung keluarga Kim ini bisa merasakannya. Ketakutan, kekhawatiran, kegelisahan, dan kesedihan saat lengan kurus itu membingkai perutnya yang tak terbalut apapun. Yeoja ini menawarkan hidangan lezat padanya yang haus akan nafsu. Tentu sebagai manusia normal yang butuh kepuasan jasmani, ia tak akan menolaknya. Singa yang kelaparan tak pernah melepas seekor kelinci bukan? Namun, ia menolak hidangan mahal yang tak akan bisa didapatnya dari yeoja lain. Berusaha menjadi gentleman? Atau pura-pura simpati? Entahlah.

"Kau tak harus menyerahkan tubuhmu padaku. Keperawanan sangat penting bagi seorang gadis terhormat sepertimu."

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya. Dada bidang tak berbalut kain miliknya menabrak lembut wajah si manis dan membawanya dalam pelukan hangat. "Kegiatan ini tidak ada dalam kontrak kerjasama kita. Kau dan aku terikat sebuah kontrak. Mengertilah."

Sepasang hazel cokelat menatap sayu onyx bulat Chanyeol. Hazel yang selalu disukai namja bertubuh jangkung itu kala ia sedang merengek. "Aku tak peduli. Persetan dengan perjodohan itu. Semua orang bisa berbuat seenaknya. Aku lelah. aku lelah menunggu kepastian." Mata itu, bibir itu dan suara itu, ugh, sungguh mempesona.

"Kau harus menyerahkannya pada suamimu kelak. Pada malam pertamamu. Kau sangat berharga Baekhyun." Chanyeol menatap ke dalam hazel yang memantulkan bayangannya. Hampa.

Yeoja itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyeringai. "Kalau kau tak mau, biar aku yang memulai."

"Nghh" Chanyeol bergerak gelisah. Jalinan jari lentik menekan daging tak bertulang miliknya di bawah sana. "Jangan menggodahhkuu ngghh Baekhhyunn sshh"

"Sudah kubilang, aku membutuhkanmu sayang. Setubuhi aku sekarang." Baekhyun menyeringai, matanya sedikit lelah, tapi ia berusaha menahannya.

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya. "Kau yang memintanya Wu Baekhyun. jangan salahkan aku jika aku tak bisa berhenti."

Chanyeol meraup bibir mungil itu secara ganas. Iya tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Baekhyun terlena dan menikmati cumbuan Chanyeol meskipun ia tak membalasnya. Lengan kurusnya melingkar sempurna di leher namja jangkung yang sedikit menunduk itu.

CAKK

CAKK

"Ermmhh"

"Kenapa? Kau merasa panas hm?" kata Chanyeol disela-sela ciumannya. Tangan kanannya menurunkan tali bra hitam Baekhyun sementara tangan kirinya meraba punggung Baekhyun mencari pengait bra disana.

"Ermmhh" Baekhyun melenguh saat branya terlepas dan meluncur bebas ke lantai. Chanyeol mencubit pelan nipple pink yang tengah merekah disana.

"Gomawo karena sudah melucuti pakaianmu sebelumnya, jadi pekerjaanku tak terlalu sulit," pikir Chanyeol sambil menuntun tuannya menuju tempat tidurnya.

BRUKK

"Ngghh" Baekhyun menggeliat. Ciuman Chanyeol turun ke leher putihnya.

SLURPP

"Uuhhh" tercipta tanda kemerahan di lehernya.

"Ku peringatkan. Aku tak akan berhenti jika memulai sesuatu," bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah penuh nafsu.

"Terserah kau saja."

Baekhyun meremas spreinya. Kakinya bergerak naik turun gelisah diantara himpitan Chanyeol. Matanya memejam dengan bibir tergigit. Nafasnya tercekat dengan kepala menengadah.

"Uuhh ugh uhh nggh"

Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya. Ia semakin memperkuat hisapannya di breast kenyal Baekhyun. Tangan kirinya meremas breast satunya dengan pijatan lembut. 'Tidak montok, tapi cukup berisi dan kenyal.'

"Chan.. uhhh"

"Kenapa? Suka?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Matanya semakin memejam erat.

"Jangan ditahan. Nikmati saja. Keluarkan suaramu jika kau mau."

"Uhh… Ngghh"

Chanyeol menjadi gelap mendengar suara desahan Baekhyun. Otaknya tak mampu berfikir, hanya ada suara Baekhyun yang memenuhi memorinya.

"Chann…"

Tangannya semakin bergerilya. Menyusuri perut datar Baekhyun turun ke bawah hingga menyentuh vulva sang yeoja 'Lembut dan hangat.'

"Kau basah Baekhyun."

Nafas Baekhyun tak beraturan. Keringat mengalir dari seluruh tubuhnya, menambah kesan seksi nan erotis di depan mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol membuka paksa underwear hitam pembungkusnya dan mulai memasuki jari telujuknya.

"Ah! Apa yang… huahhh" Baekhyun mengangkat tubuhnya ingin melihat apa yang dilakukan anak buahnya disana.

"Sshh.. tenanglah," bisik Chanyeol. Ia mulai menggerakkan 3 jarinya maju mundur di dalam liang Baekhyun. 'Betul-betul sempit. Jariku saja susah bergerak, apalagi juniorku' Chanyeol memandang gundukan di selangkangannya yang membesar sejak tadi.

Baekhyun kembali berbaring dan bergerak gelisah. "Nghh… ngghh… Lagii ngghh"

Gerakan itu semakin cepat. Jari yang keluar masuk dan kepala yang terlempar ke kiri dan kanan.

"Ngh… nghh Chann akuu nghhh HUWAA"

Chanyeol menarik perlahan ketiga jarinya. Basah dan lengket. Ia menjilatnya dengan gerakan seduktif.

SLURP

"Hah hahh hahh, apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala melihat Chanyeol menjilat tangannya sendiri.

"Menikmati cairan mu. Ini enak, kau mau?" Chanyeol menyodorkan jari panjangnya.

"Tidak. Rasanya pasti aneh. Ugh" Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya. Rasa pusing menyerangnya seketika. Efek dari sebotol vodka yang dihabiskannya tadi.

"Tak kusangka kau mudah berorgasme" Chanyeol menjilati cuping Baekhyun. Ia kembali menaiki tubuh yeoja mungil itu.

"Nghh… hanya seperempat. Sisa dari minumanku dan Sehun 3 bulan lalu."

"Kau mengerikan." Chanyeol hendak mencium bibir mungil Baekhyun, namun ditolak oleh sang empunya. Yeoja itu memalingkan kepalanya hingga Chanyeol hanya mencium pipinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Langsung ke intinya saja."

Chanyeol ingin protes. Tapi ia lebih memilih memuaskan nafsunya yang tertahan sejak tadi.

"Kuperingatkan sekali lagi. Aku tak akan berhenti jika sudah memulainya Baekhyun. Kau siap?"

Baekhyun menggidikkan bahunya membuat Chanyeol gemas. "Kau yang memintanya."

Tubuh putih itu kembali terbaring dengan kaki membuka lebar. Sebuah benda panjang nan keras sudah siap di pintu masuknya, membelai lembut belahan labia mayora. "Aku mulai"

Chanyeol mulai mendorong juniornya sambil mencium mesra kening Baekhyun. "Lakukan apa saja untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mencengkeram kedua lengan kekar namja yang tengah menyetubuinya. "Ughh…"

_"Yeol, cepat masukkan. Dia pasti kesakitan."_

_"Ughh… Sebentar Dara eonnie, ini sempitthh."_

_"Arrgghh, cakit, cakiitt hikcc hikkcc cakitt, eomma.."_

_"Sempitthh eonnie, nggak bisa masuk "_

_"Bukan sempit, tapi punyamu yang kecil. Haish, sudahlah. Tunggu sampai kalian besar saja. Salahmu juga tidak bisa menahannya. Sudah kubilang bersetubuh denganku saja, kau tak mau."_

_"Hikss hikss hikss, oppa jahatt. Cakiitt hikss…"_

_"Heii, mau kemana Baekkie…"_

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan langsung menarik tubuhnya. Berlari kekamar mandi dan menguncinya dari dalam. Ia memutar keran shower hingga membasahi tubuh nakednya. Perlahan ia merosot ke lantai marmer yang dingin."Kenapa datang lagi? hiks…"

Ingatan itu. Ingatan saat ia berumur 4 tahun dan dicabuli oleh orang yang disukainya kembali hadir dalam ingatannya yang sudah terlupakan. Ingatan yang hilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya kabar dari orang itu kini hadir disaat ia akan menikmati sex pertamanya yang akan sangat menyenangkan baginya.

"Aku memang jalang. Hiks hiks" ia memeluk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana.

TOK TOK TOK

"Baekhyun, Wu Baekhyun, keluarlah."

TOK TOK TOK

Chanyeol terus mengetuk pintu putih itu. Tak ada jawaban, hanya suara air yang terdengar. Chanyeol mengambil ancang-ancang ingin mendobrak, tapi diurungkannya. "Apa dia mengingatnya?"

Chanyeol menjauhi pintu tersebut dan kembali ke kamarnya, melakukan permainan tunggal mengingat kejantanannya sudah mengacung tegak sejak tadi. "Bermain sendiri memang menyebalkan."

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari berlalu sejak hari itu. Baekhyun sedikit berubah. Ia menjadi pendiam dan pandangannya kosong. Kyungsoo selalu menasehatinya dengan banyak hal, tapi itu hanyalah angin lalu bagi yeoja berambut blonde ini. Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bekerja di kafe Kyungsoo dan Bar Crim's hingga dini hari. Ia harus segera mengisi pundi-pundi tabungannya sebelum sang eomma memeriksa penghasilannya. Pernikahannya semakin dekat dan tak ada kepastian dari sang eomma mengenai namja yang dibelinya—Chanyeol—apakah bisa membantunya atau tidak. Baekhyun pun seakan tak peduli. Yang terpenting baginya hanya mencari uang dengan cara yang lebih baik dari menjual diri.

Chanyeol? Namja jangkung itu menghilang keesokan harinya. Baekhyun hanya mengingat ia akan pergi selama seminggu atau lebih bersama bosnya, seperti yang dikatakannya sebelumnya sebagai alasan, dan itu cukup bagi Baekhyun. Tak ada Chanyeol, tak ada rasa malu dan canggung. Tak ada Chanyeol, tak ada kekikukkan. Tak ada Chanyeol, sepi… tunggu. Sepi?

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan merapikan rambutnya yang sudah dikuncir kuda didepan cermin. Ia baru pulang dari kafe Kyungsoo dan bersiap ke bar Crim's untuk dinas malamnya.

"Setidaknya ini lebih baik dibandingkan menari telanjang."

.

.

.

Seorang namja menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi kerjanya. Ia melonggarkan dasi yang mengikat kuat dilehernya sejak tadi pagi. Ini sudah jam 8 malam dan dia baru selesai menghadiri rapat dengan klien bisnisnya untuk membuat kontrak kerja baru. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan baginya.

_Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae_

_Na eureureong eureureong__

"Yeoboseoyo eomma"

_"Yeoboseoyo Channie. Bagaimana kabarmu nak?"_

"Aku baik-baik saja eomma. Aku di Jeju bersama Jongin."

_"Eomma tau sayang. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Kapan kau pulang? Appa merindukanmu."_

Chanyeol menghela napas,"Aku belum mau pulang. Jangan pedulikan aku."

_"Eomma khawatir sayang. Apa fasilitas di sini kurang bagimu? Sejak pulang dari Amerika kau menolak pulang ke rumah dan tinggal di jalanan. Apa enaknya menjadi gelandangan begitu? Bagaimana tidurmu? Makanmu? Semuanya pasti tidak sehat."_

"Eomma tenang saja. Aku bisa mengatur semuanya."

_"Hhh…. Terserah kau saja. Oia, eomma sudah bertemu dengan anak dari keluarga Wu. Tak kusangka dia sudah sebesar itu. Dia sangat cantik dan manis. Tapi sepertinya ia sedikit canggung dengan eomma, padahal dulu ia sering bermain di rumah"_

"Iya eomma." Chanyeol teringat masa kecilnya bersama Baekhyun. Berlari dan bermain bersama di halaman rumah Keluarga Wu maupun rumahnya, karena mereka bertetangga. Baekhyun selalu memakai dress manis dengan rambut diikat. Dan yang menjadi favorit Chanyeol adalah apple hairnya.

_"Pulanglah jika kau ada waktu. Pernikahanmu dipercepat atas permintaan Wu ahjumma. Karena itu eomma menelponmu. Kita perlu mempersiapkannya."_

"Kapan itu eomma?"

_"Secepatnya."_

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk."

"Hyung, kau harus bersiap. Kita ada pemotretan dan wawancara malam ini." Seorang namja dengan pakaian casual menghampiri hyungnya yang sedang duduk di balik meja.

"Eomma, nanti ku telpon. Dah eomma."

TUUTT

"Jam berapa?"

"Jam 9. Apa itu tadi eomma? Beliau baru saja menelponku."

Namja itu terlonjak "Aku tak mau. Kau saja yang pergi. Aku mau istirahat." Namja itu menutup wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia merasa sangat lelah setelah 3 hari melakukan kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan klien bisnisnya.

"Tidak bisa hyung. Ini menampilkan desain terbaru produk kita."

"Apa model kita sudah habis? Bukankah stok model yang kau punya puluhan Jongin?"

"Tidak hyung, ini khusus kita berdua. Kita akan memakai rancangan dari desainer Wu Zitao. Bukankah dia desainer idamanmu? Wu ahjumma pasti senang jika bertemu denganmu. Kau harus bangga karena dia mau bekerja sama dengan kita."

Namja itu menegakkan tubuhnya. "MWO?"

"Aku tahu hyung lelah, aku juga lelah. Kita sama. Kali ini ayo kita buat sesuatu yang menggemparkan dunia hiburan. Aku tak sabar melihat wajahku di cover depan majalah mereka."

"Tu… tunggu dulu."

"Setelah ini kita kembali ke Seoul hyung, penerbangan malam ini. Aku tahu kau sudah tak sabar bertemu tuanmu. Karena itu ayo bergegas." Jongin menarik tangan hyungnya tanpa peduli protesan dari namja tinggi itu.

"Bukan itu masalahnya Kim Jongin, aku…."

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Udara dipenuhi asap rokok dan bau alkohol menguar di mana-mana. Ia tahu tidak seharusnya ia menerima pekerjaan ini, tapi ia harus melakukannya jika ingin tabungannya kembali terisi karena bayarannya yang lumayan. Berbeda jauh dari café kecil Kyungsoo meskipun ia harus merelakan jam tidurnya terbagi dengan bekerja dari pagi hingga kembali pagi.

"Menyesal menerima pekerjaan ini agasshi?"

"Hyungseong oppa? Ani. Aku hanya belum terbiasa. Dulu aku yang menari dan berteriak-teriak disana. Sekarang aku yang menjadi pelayan. Menyedihkan." Baekhyun menumpu dagunya di balik meja bar menatap dance floor yang dipenuhi lautan manusia. Sudah tiga hari ia bekerja disini dan ia sudah mengumpulkan 100 dollar dengan upah perhari 30 dollar plus bonus karena ia pegawai baru.

Namja berprofesi sebagai bartender yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya tersenyum. "Nasibmu masih lebih baik dibandingkan mereka." Namja itu menunjuk penari striping yang sedang pole dance di panggung mereka. Menampilkan tubuh sexy nan menggiurkan dengan tampilan half naked.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepala. Ia tak sanggup melihat para yeoja itu mempertontonkan kemolekan tubuh mereka hanya demi lembaran uang. Hyunseong benar. Setidaknya ia tak diharuskan memakai topi kelinci dan busana two piece ketika mengantarkan minuman ke meja pelayan. Berkat permintaan Hyunseong, ia berdiri di balik meja bartender dengan pakaian lengkap khas pelayan restoran. Karena Hyunseong membutuhkan partner untuk mengantarkan minuman akibat pengunjung bar yang banyak setiap malamnya.

"Aku berhutang padamu oppa. Bagaimana aku harus membalasnya?"

Namja berambut maroon itu berpikir. "Bagaimana dengan makan malam di restoran Jepang?"

"Oke." Keduanya tertawa bersama. Hyunseong kembali meracik minuman karena seorang yeoja sexy datang memesan cocktail dengan manjanya. Baekhyun menunggu Hyunseong menyelesaikan racikannya sambil menyusuri keadaan bar dengan mata sabitnya sampai pandangannya berhenti di salah satu sudut.

"Hei manis, temani kami malam ini."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Pergi!"

"Jangan begitu sayang. Aku merindukan desahanmu hm?"

"Ahh, jangan meremass bokongku. Singkirkan tanganmu brengsek!"

"Makanya, ayo kita bermain. Aku sudah capek-capek memanggil temanku. Kau harus mau melayani kami."

"Tidak lepaskan aku Doojun!"

"Ayolah sayangg"

"Heii!"

Ketiga namja itu menoleh.

"Baekhyun?" bisik yeoja berambut pink yang dikerumuni namja berbadan atletis tersebut.

"Lepaskan dia!" Baekhyun menunjuk seorang yang mencengkeram lengan yeoja itu.

"Siapa kau berani membentak kami?"

"Ku bilang lepaskan dia! Dia tak mau dengan kalian. Carilah yang lain." Baekhyun menarik kasar tangan yeoja itu melewati meja bartender. "Oppa, aku ijin. Gajiku malam ini tak usah dibayar saja," teriaknya sambil berjalan.

Hyunseong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar keluarga Wu."

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah gang kecil. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan memasang wajah datar. "Bisakah kau diam Xi Luhan? Telingaku bisa tuli jika kau bersuara sepanjang jalan," protes Baekhyun karena sejak tadi yeoja berkebangsaan China itu terus bertanya kenapa Baekhyun mau menolongnya.

Yeoja itu menunduk. "Ma… maaf Baekhyun."

Baekhyun memutar mata malas. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu dengan keponakanku."

Luhan terkesiap. "Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Kau memang jalang Luhan, tapi ku akui kau jalang tangguh. Masih bertahan hidup meskipun sudah dibuang orang yang kau cintai. Kuharap kau tak membuang bayinya. Karena jika itu terjadi, aku akan membunuhmu." Baekhyun terus menarik tangan Luhan menembus malam gelap menuju rumah Luhan. Diam-diam Luhan tersenyum sambil mengelus perutnya yang mulai membuncit. 'Kau memang baik Baekhyun.'

Tiba-tiba gerombolan namja menghadang mereka. Jumlahnya 5 orang. Mereka adalah namja yang ada di bar tadi yang mengikuti Baekhyun dan Luhan diam-diam.

"Hai gadis manis. Tak baik berkeliaran sendirian di malam hari. Eomma bisa marah pada kalian."

"Mau apa lagi?" Baekhyun memutar matanya malas melihat kumpulan namja yang sama dengan namja yang ada di bar tadi.

"Tentu saja kalian berdua. Hm… aku mau dirimu sayang. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" seorang bertubuh tambun mengelus pipi Baekhyun tapi ditepisnya.

"Terserah kau saja Bos."

Mereka mengepung Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Kuperingatkan kalian. Jangan mendekat!" Baekhyun mundur perlahan ketika melihat namja itu mendekatinya.

"Kau tidak bisa kabur sayang."

Baekhyun memasang kuda-kuda. Seorang diantara mereka menyentuh tangan Baekhyun dan ditepisnya.

"Ouh, mau main kasar rupanya. Ayo teman-teman, habisi dia!"

Mereka menghajar Baekhyun. Semua tendangan dan pukulan yang mereka layangkan dapat ditepis dengan baik oleh Baekhyun. Sampai salah satu diantaranya menjegal kaki Baekhyun hingga ia terjatuh. Dengan segera ketiga namja itu menghajar dan menendang tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan beringas. Dua orang lainnya menahan Luhan yang meronta dan menangis hebat. Baekhyun yang terbaring di lantai terbatuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Luhan hanya bisa menangis memandang keadaan Baekhyun yang mengenaskan.

"Baekhyun… hentikan. Ku mohon hentikan! Jangan hajar dia… Baekhyunn" yeoja itu menarik-narik lengan namja-namja kekar itu tetapi malah terhempas karena mereka mengacuhkannya.

Kelima namja itu mendekati Baekhyun. Masing-masing mulai melucuti pakaian Baekhyun.

"Lepass uhukk lepass brengsekk uhukk"

SRAK

"Hei!"

BUAGH

"Siapa kau?!" Mereka menghentikan aktivitasnya setelah seseorang menghajar salah satu dari mereka hingga tersungkur ditanah.

Namja itu menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengangkat tubuh yeoja yang sudah terbaring lemah di lantai. Pakaiannya robek menampilkan kulit putih susu menggoda dengan luka dan lebam di sekujur tubuh.

"Maaf aku terlambat" bisiknya di telinga Baekhyun.

"Paboo" lirih Baekhyun. Kepalanya terkulai lemas di pelukan namja itu.

"Apa kalian yang membuatnya seperti ini?"

"Kenapa? Apa dia pelayanmu? Tolong urus dia. Lain kali jangan mencampuri urusan kami jika tak mau seperti ini," jawab si wajah sangar.

DUAGH

"Jangan berani menyentuh yeojaku dengan tangan kotormu, brengsek!" namja berambut blonde menunduk memegang juniornya yang ditendang Chanyeol. "Jongin, urus mereka! Kalau perlu habisi saja. Aku akan membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit. Ku tunggu disana." Namja itu melangkah keluar meninggalkan kerumunan yang kembali memadat setelah membuka jalan.

Namja yang dipanggil Jongin menarik tangannya ke atas untuk peregangan dan menampilkan smirknya. "Baiklah hyung. Akan kubuat mereka tak bisa jalan."

BUAGH

BUAGH

DUAGH

Uhukk

Jongin menepuk ujung kemejanya dan celana denimnya. Kelima namja belang itu tengah tersungkur di tanah.

"Beruntung kalian berakhir ditanganku karena kalian hanya menderita patah tulang. Jika kalian berakhir di tangan hyungku, nyawa kalian yang akan melayang."

Seorang dari mereka berusaha mendongak dan membuka mulutnya. "Si—siapa kalian?"

Jongin menaikkan alisnya kemudian tersenyum. "Kim brothers. Sampai jumpa." Jongin berniat membalikkan badannya, namun ia terhenti. "Ikut aku." Ia menarik tangan yeoja mungil yang sejak tadi terpana melihat pemandangan di depannya. Jongin dan yeoja itu keluar dari gang sempit dan memasuki Ferarri merah Jongin. Jongin langsung memacu kuda jingkrak itu membelah jalanan malam Seoul.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengelus wajah Baekhyun yang penuh darah. Luka di kening kanannya sudah menghilang sedangkan kening kirinya masih menempel hansaplast bermotif animal yang berubah warna menjadi merah gelap akibat darah yang keluar dari robekan diatasnya. Bajunya sobek di beberapa bagian hingga perut datar dan lututnya sedikit terbuka.

"Dasar bodoh. Bekerja mati-matian padahal uangmu banyak. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan hm? Mau membunuh diri sendiri?" Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun yang tak terkena darah cukup lama. "Apa ini sambutanmu ketika kutinggal seminggu? Hhh, sepertinya aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu lagi." Chanyeol mengusap bibir tipis Baekhyun yang robek di sudutnya. Luka goresan tampak samar di kedua lengan putih Baekhyun bekas cakaran Luhan waktu itu, saat Chanyeol mengangkat lengan baju Baekhyun yang terkena darah. Ia menghela nafas melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang penuh luka dan memar. "Berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Tubuhmu indah Baekhyun."

"Tuan muda kita sudah sampai," kata supir Chanyeol dari depan setelah mobil berhenti sempurna. Chanyeol mengangguk dan membawa Baekhyun turun. Ia bergegas menuju UGD dan membaringkan pemiliknya disalah satu brankar.

.

.

.

Tao merasa gelisah. Tidak biasanya ia merasa deg-degan saat memikirkan anak perempuannya. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari Jeju entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak dan tubuhnya panas. Padahal ia sedang memikirkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, calon menantunya.

Tao sempat terkejut melihat Chanyeol di peragaan busana Kim brothers. Ia sempat ingin memberondong namja lulusan Amerika itu dengan sejuta pertanyaan namun didahului oleh Chanyeol yang menjelaskan semuanya secara runtut dan detail. Membuat wanita 42 tahun itu betah duduk lama dan menunda pemotetran hingga 15 menit, padahal ia orang yang sangat menghargai waktu dan benci keterlambatan. Tao benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa anaknya selama ini tinggal bersama calon suaminya tanpa diketahuinya. Ia hanya menepuk dahi dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Betapa polosnya anak perempuannya yang terkenal tomboy itu. Dan Tao sempat ingin memarahi anak dari teman baiknya namun hal itu bisa diatasi dengan baik. Kali ini hatinya merasa tak tenang. Bukan karena ingin segera menikahkan anaknya, tapi ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Baekhyunnya.

"Kau tak apa sayang?" tanya Yi Fan, appa Baekhyun, dari tempat tidur. Mata elangnya menatap dibalik kacamata baca yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Ia sedang membaca koran dan memastikan apa yang dilakukan sang istri didepan cermin sejak tadi. Tidak biasanya istrinya bergerak gelisah.

Tao menghentikan kegiatan menyisirnya dan menatap pantulan menawan di cerminnya. Ia meletakkan sisirnya dan berdiri dari hadapan meja riasnya. Berjalan perlahan menuju tempat peraduan dengan sang suami. Rambut hitam panjangnya terurai begitu saja. bersinar ketika sinar rembulan menyapa di balik jendela.

"Aku merindukan Baekhyun. Ia sudah tak memberi kabar sejak 2 bulan lalu. Hatiku tak tenang. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya Kris," ucap Tao. Ia sudah duduk sempurna di samping suaminya dan bersandar di headbroad ranjang mewah itu.

Yi Fan melipat korannya, meletakkannya diatas nakas berikut kacamata bacanya. "Mungkin dia sedang sibuk sayang. Kudengar dari Sehun ia sudah mengikuti ujian skripsinya dan memperoleh nilai terbaik. Tenang saja sebentar lagi gadis kita akan jadi arsitektur hebat menggantikan ayahnya."

Kris merangkul tubuh sang istri, mengajaknya mendekat.

"Yah, tapi aku tetap khawatir Kris. Ia anak kita. Ia jauh dari kita. Ia membutuhkan kita. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya. Aku takut Kris. Aku takut. Hiks"

"Tenanglah sayang. Yakinlah dia baik-baik saja." Yi Fan mengelus punggung sang istri, bermaksud menenangkan wanita yang masih tetap cantik di usia 40an itu.

Tao mengangguk sambil sesenggukan. Baekhyun adalah gadis yang kuat dan tegar. Ia tak pernah mengeluh ataupun menangis di depan orang tuanya. Sangat berbeda dengan Sehun yang manja dan semaunya sendiri. Baekhyun yang dulu manis dan penurut perlahan berubah ketika menginjak dewasa. Ia sedikit membangkang dan berbuat sesuatu yang tak jarang melukai dirinya. Alasannya selalu sama, membela diri dari orang yang membullynya.

Tao masih mengingat dengan jelas ketika ia melahirkan anak pertamanya di bulan purnama. Karena itu ia memberikan nama Baekhyun yang berarti murni dan berbudi luhur, bayi itu sangat mungil dan bersinar. Ia menangis dengan kencang dan terdiam ketika sang eomma membelai hangat pipinya. Ia selalu tertidur dengan pulas di pelukan eomma dan appanya, serta tak pernah rewel ketika malam. Ia belajar berjalan dan berbicara dengan baik. Otaknya cerdas, perangainya baik dan tutur katanya sopan. Jika ia tersenyum akan menampilkan eye smile yang sangat manis, membuat orang-orang sekelilingnya luluh dan ingin memeluknya. Tao merindukan Baekhyun yang dulu. Baekhyun kecil yang sangat manis dan imut dengan apple hairnya.

Yi Fan mengecup puncak kepala istrinya berkali-kali. Ibu jarinya menghapus airmata Tao yang mengaliri kedua pipinya. "Kris…"

Yi Fan terus menciumi istrinya. Ciumannya turun ke bibir kucing sang istri.

"Ermm… ssshhh"

Mereka saling melumat dan menikmati ciuman panas itu. Yi Fan membaringkan tubuh sang istri perlahan tanpa melepas tautan mereka dan tangannya mulai bekerja. Ia mulai membuka tali penghalang baju tidur berbahan sutera Tao dan melepas ciumannya.

"Angkat tubuhmu baby. Buka bajumu."

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mulai membuka dress panjang itu dengan sekali tarikan. Menampilkan tubuh langsingnya yang tak berubah sejak melahirkan Sehun. "Kau culas Wu Fan! Aku sudah telanjang dan kau masih lengkap!"

Yi Fan menampilkan senyum mautnya yang mampu membuat yeoja lain pingsan dan membentangkan tangannya. "Kenapa tidak kau bukakan baby?"

Tao kembali ke tempat tidur dan menerjang tubuh sang suami. Membuka baju tidur ayah dari buah hatinya tergesa-gesa dan kembali melumat bibir sang suami dengan ganas. Yi Fan menyandarkan punggungnya di headboard dan membalas kecupan sang istri sambil meremas payudaranya dengan kecepatan yang berbeda. Tao mengerang tertahan dan kadang melepas ciuman panasnya sambil mendongakkan kepala. Menikmati sentuhan tangan dingin suaminya yang selalu memanjakannya.

"Ahh… Kriss" ia kembali mendesah ketika pria yang berbeda 3 tahun darinya itu mengecupi dan menghisap kuat leher jenjangnya. Melukiskan mahakarya khas Wu Yi Fan. Yi Fan terus menciumi tubuh sang istri sambil membimbingnya kembali berbaring. Setelah puas melukis mahakaryanya, Yi Fan berkonsentrasi dengan bagian bawah sang istri yang sudah memerah. Ia mengelus perlahan mulai dari puncak hingga ke bagian dasar. Membuat Tao semakin melayang.

"Ouhh Kriss. Jangann mengodaakkuu. Masukkann sajaa ahh"

Yi Fan tersenyum mendapat lampu hijau dari sang istri. Ia kembali memanjakan bibir lembut sang istri yang sedikit membengkak dan memasukkan 3 jari sekaligus ke dalam sana. Tao menggigit lidah Yi Fan ketika ketiga jari itu masuk secara tiba-tiba. Hendak ia lepaskan ciumannya namun ditahan oleh Yi Fan dan langsung diserang bertubi-tubi. Ciuman panas yang memabukkan, tangan kirinya yang memanjakan payudaranya bergantian dan jari tangan yang keluar-masuk dibawah sana membuat Tao menggelinjang nikmat. Suaminya memang selalu juara untuk urusan ranjang.

Appa si blonde dan si platina itu mengeluarkan jarinya ketika sesuatu yang basah mengalir deras dari dalam sana. "Kau hebat baby," bisiknya sambil menjilati cairan istrinya.

"Masukkann Kriss, hahh hahh"

Yi Fan menggeleng. "Tidak sayang. Belum bangun."

Tao mengernyitkan dahinya. "Sini biar ku lihat." Yi Fan bergeser dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang sedangkan Tao berdiri di hadapannya. Tangannya memegang benda tak bertulang perantara sperma itu dan menariknya ke atas. Suatu kelalaian bagi Tao dan Yi Fan sudah hapal dengan hal ini adalah Tao menggunakan handjob dengan posisi berdiri depat di hadapan Yi Fan dan memijat penis suaminya ke atas bukan ke depan. Ini keuntungan bagi Yi Fan karena posisi vagina Tao hanya beberapa senti dari penisnya. Dengan sedikit gerakan, ia bisa memasukkan benda itu ke jalan lahir kedua anaknya.

Yi Fan tiba-tiba berdiri dan mencengkeram bahu Tao serta melesakkan penisnya ke vagina istrinya. Membuat Tao kaget dan berteriak.

"AAAAAAA Kris!"

Yi Fan kembali duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur dan tersenyum pada sang istri. "Maaf baby, aku sudah tidak tahan melihat payudaranmu."

Tao baru akan memukul Yi Fan ketika suaminya mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas dan menurunkannya sambil menghisap payudara sang istri. "Ouhhh"

"Kauu suka hm?"

Yi Fan kembali mengangkat tubuh istrinya dan menghentakkan penisnya disana. Tak lama Tao mulai bergerak sendiri dengan berpegangan pada bahu Kris. "Yahh Kris. Ouhhh yahh, terusss disanaaa. Lagihhh… errmmm… hisap Kriss teruss emmm"

Yi Fan tersenyum melihat istrinya saat ini. Tubuhnya naik turun dengan keringat membasahinya, payudaranya bergoyang dan bibir sexynya meneriakkan namanya. "Krisss… hmm…"

Yi Fan membantu memegangi tubuh istrinya dan menghisap payudaranya yang bergoyang.

"Oughh Kriss, I wanna comee. Anghhh"

Yi Fan semakin mempercepat gerakannya membuat tubuh istrinya bergetar hebat.

"Kriss…"

"Together baby"

3, 4 kali dorongan akhirnya cairan mereka keluar bersamaan. "Krisss/Babyyy"

"Hahh hahh hahh Kris aku_"

"Malam ini cukup satu ronde saja sayang. Aku tahu kau lelah setelah perjalanan dari Jeju. Istirahatlah. Besok kita akan mengunjungi Baekhyun." Yi Fan mengecup puncak kepala istrinya.

"Xie Xie Ge. Wo ai ni" ujar Tao dengan aksen Cinanya. Ia memejamkan mata di pangkuan sang suami.

"Wo ai ni Wu Zitao." Yi Fan mengangkat tubuh sang istri yang tertidur dipangkuannya dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur, lalu berbaring di samping sang istri, menarik selimut dan menyusul sang istri ke alam mimpi.

TBC

Jangan bilang ini kurang HOT karena Ona harus berjungkir balik memutar otak mencari ide NCan yang baik. Nggak ding, ini lebay. Tapi memang bener, memikirkan adegan NC itu butuh tenaga ekstra dan konsentrasi penuh #mulaiNgaco.

Yayy… halo readernim. Maafkan saya yang terlambat update. Saya tau para readers uda pada ngamuk2 menanti ff absurd nggak jelas ini. Biasa, masalah jaringan dan kesibukan harian membuat Ona jdi telat publishnya. #bowing.

Chap depan Ona nggak bisa prediksi. Bakal cepat ato nggak. Tergantung mood, waktu dan kesempatan. Tapi Ona usahain selalu update #puppyEyes.

Yak, mari membalas review:

**Zoldyk**: uda lanjut :3

**SHY Fukuru**: Luhan bru hamil muda XD Ahahaha… uda kejawab semuanya di Chap ini #nyengirBarengChanyeol

**AnitaLee**: hahahaha… Baekkie memang lagi 'butuh'

**Indaah**: Chanbaek momentnya disesuain sama ceritanya. Tapi akan sllu ada kok :3 ini suda lnjutt

**Exindira**: oke. Lanjut baca yahh

**Byun Naochan**: hahaha… lanjut baca yahh

**ByunnaPark**: ini uda update :3 lanjut baca yahh

**TrinCloudSparkyu**: hahaha.. ini uda lanjut :3

**minwooImitasi**: ini uda lanjut :3

**dobichan**: ini uda lanjut :3

**edogawa ruffy**: hahaha… maksud Baekhyun bukan itu. Dia punya alasan sendiri. yuk lanjut baca :3

**Jessica807**: karakter Chanyeol memang susah ditebak. Dan saya suka membuatnya jdi org mesum :3 setiap pria dewasa pasti butuh pemuasan jasmani. Karena itu smua 'namja' disini pada mesum XD

**ShinJiWoo920202**: 1. Yup. Kai itu lebih pervert dari Chanyeol #keliatanDariMukanya #digetokJongin, 2. Uda lebih malah. Hahaha… yg di dalam mobil? Hm… ksi tau nggak yah XD

**Rachel suliss**: uda lanjut :3

**ExoticBaby'z**: uda lanjut :3

**Wu Lian Hua-Lyn Wu**: hahahha… ini uda lanjut chingu. Jangan stress yahh :3

**88wolfkind**: uda lanjut :3

**Shinelightseeker**: hahaha… malah dia yg digituin. Ini uda lanjut :3

**Shantyy9411**: salam kenal shanty. Uda lanjut :3

**Mela queen 1**: hehe ini uda lanjut :3

**BBCindy**: uda lanjut :3

**Byun Jinhyun**: uda lanjut chingu :3

**Ichanyeollie**: uda lanjut :3


	5. Chapter 5

**.My BOY.**

**Author:** Park Ona

**Cast:** ChanBaek, slight KrisTao, HunHan, Kaisoo, and more.

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Byun Baekhyun, mahasiswi Sungkyunkwan tingkat akhir, menolak dijodohkan karena ingin bebas. Hidupnya yang serampangan dan urakan menjadi pelampiasannya di tengah rasa kesepiannya. Tak ada seorang pun namja yang mampu menaklukkan hatinya. Kecuali 'orang itu'. Mampukah Baekhyun mengatasi permasalahannya?

**Warning:** Genderswitch, OOC, typo, tidak sesuai EYD.

.

.

**Don't like Don't read**

**.**

**Give me review please**

**.**

**Be Good Readers, NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

Chap 5

_4__years old_

_"Baekhyunnie belum dijemput?" seorang anak laki-laki memandang gadis kecil disampingnya._

_Kepala mungil itu menggeleng. "Belum."_

_"Kita pulang bareng yuk. Kajja." Jemari mungil itu saling terkait._

_"Oppa, tangan oppa becal cekali."_

_Bibir tebalnya melengkung ke atas. "Supaya aku bisa menggenggam tangan Baekkie."_

_Semburat tipis muncul di kedua pipi si cantik, "Aku suka oppa."_

_"Nado"_

_._

_at Spring holiday_

_"Oppa, oppa, Baekhyun da_ eh," mata sipitnya membulat. Seorang anak perempuan dan laki-laki sedang sibuk dengan mainan di depannya._

_"Ini kondom, ini vibrator, ini cock ring, ini …"_

_"Oppa, apa yang kalian lakukan?" kaki kecil itu menerobos masuk ke dalam, menaiki tempat tidur dan memegang satu diantaranya._

_Anak perempuan berusia 10 tahun terkejut melihat si kecil duduk sambil memegang mainan mereka,"Heii, jangan dipegang!"_

_"Ini apa… bentuknya lucu"_

_"Noona, kalau aku coba ke dia bagaimana?"_

_"Hah? Tidak bisa. Dia masih kecil. Itu sangat sakit Chanyeol"_

_"Tapi aku seling melihat Seunghyun oppa memasukkannya di bawah noona. Tadi noona bilang kalo ini dimasukkan ke dalam lubang yeoja yang kita suka. Aku suka Baekhyun, jadi aku boleh menggunakannya?"_

_"Tidak. Bukan begitu sepupuku sayang. I… Itu salah. Ini hanya digunakan orang yang sudah dewasa."_

_"Kalau begitu aku akan mencobanya."_

_"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol?"_

_SREK_

_BRUK_

_"Hiyaa… apa yang oppa lakukan?"_

_"Pertama letakkan di depan lubangnya…"_

_"Oppa, oppa, apa itu? Jangan… jangann oppa. Oppaa…"_

_"Haduh, bagaimana ini? Salahku juga mengenalkannya padamu tadi."_

_"Laluu di dorong perlahann…"_

_"Aduuduhh cakiitt cakitt. Lepass… lepass oppa…"_

_"Hehh, ya sudahlah. Yeol, cepat masukkan. Dia pasti kesakitan."_

_"Ughh… Sebentar Dara eonnie, ini sempitthh. Trus atur kecepatannya… tekan 1."_

_"Arrgghh, cakit, cakiitt hikcc hikkcc cakitt, eomma.."_

_"Sempitthh eonnie, nggak bisa masuk "_

_"Bukan sempit, tapi punyamu yang kecil. Mainan ini bukan untuk kau coba dengannya. Haish, sudahlah. Tunggu sampai kalian besar saja. Salahmu juga tak bisa menahannya. Sudah kubilang bersetubuh denganku saja, kau tak mau."_

_"Tapi noona bilang tadi bisa di masukkan ke lubang olang yang kita suka. Dan noona juga janji mau mengajalkannya padaku cara pakainya?"_

_"Bukan itu maksudku. Kau masukkan ke lubangku pabo. Lalu punyamu juga masuk. Aku lagi butuh itu…"_

_"Hikss hikss hikss, oppa jahatt. Cakiitt hikss…"_

_"Lepaskan itu. Dia kesakitan. Untung saja nggak masuk sampai dalam. Kalau sampai selaput darahnya rusak bagaimana?"_

_"Hah? Itu apa noona?"_

_"Sudahlah. Anak kecil tau apa. Cepat pakaikan celananya. Setelah itu kau bantu aku memasukkan ini ke bawahku setelah itu punyamu. Punyaku sudah basah."_

_"Sebenta noona. Selesai. Heii, mau kemana Baekkie… Baekkie"_

_BLAM_

_._

_Class 8 Junior High School_

_"Heii Chanyeol, kudengar kau akan pindah ke Jepang. Benarkah?"_

_"Eh, darimana kau tahu Hyunseong?"_

_"Aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan eommamu dan kepala sekolah. Kapan kau berangkat?"_

_"Oohh. Mungkin lusa. Kenapa?"_

_"Tak apa. Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?"_

_"Baekhyun?"_

_"Bukankah dia pacarmu? Kalian sangat dekat. Apa dia sudah tahu?"_

_Chanyeol menggeleng dan tertawa. "Dia baru kelas 6 SD."_

_"Hei, kau hanya perlu menjawab ya atau tidak. Kenapa jawabanmu ambigu?"_

_Chanyeol terdiam. "Ayo kita pulang."_

_"Sebelum ke Jepang, bersenang-senanglah dulu. Kudengar Tiffany noona baru saja putus dari Siwon hyung. Dia butuh hiburan. Bukankah sejak dulu kau menyukainya? Kenapa tidak kau kencani saja dia?"_

_"Hm… tidak buruk. Hyunseong, kau punya DVD baru? Punyaku yang dari Eunhyuk hyung sudah ku tonton semua. Sekalian buat referensi untuk main bareng Tiff noona"_

_Hyunseong mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku bukan penikmat seks. Aku peracik minuman. Kenapa tidak kau datangi saja rumahnya. Pasti banyak stok di rumahnya."_

_"Kalau begitu temani aku ke rumahnya."_

_"Harganya 1 botol wiski yah."_

_"Kau ini! Apa tidak ada hal lain selain minuman?"_

_Hyunseong menggeleng,"minuman adalah jiwaku."_

_"Baiklah, terserah kau bartender. Aku minta satu untuk Tiff noona. Dia harus teler dulu"_

_"Siap bos!" Keduanya melenggang pergi._

_Tak disadari seorang yeoja berdiri di balik pintu sambil memegang dada kirinya yag berdenyut nyeri._

_"Oppa, sakiitt. Hikss."_

_._

_TING TONG_

_"Siap_ Baekhyun? Ada apa sayang?"_

_"Annyeong Jumma Xing. Aku kemari memberikan titipan eomma. Eomma tak bisa datang karena ada pemotretan. Besok eomma dan appa akan menemani ahjumma dan ahjussi ke bandara."_

_"Gomawo Baekhyun. Ah, kau tak masuk dulu? Di dalam ada Chanyeol sedang berkemas, kau tak ingin menemuinya?"_

_"Tidak usah. Aku pamit dulu Ahjumma. Besok aku tak bisa mengantar karena ada kegiatan di sekolah dan sampaikan salamku untuk Suho jussi, Jongin dan oppa. Semoga kalian sampai di Jepang dengan selamat."_

_"Sayang sekali. Padahal ahjumma ingin kau ikut ke bandara. Baiklah, akan ahjumma sampaikan salammu. Gomawo Baekhyun."_

_"Ne, annyeong ahjumma."_

_"Annyeong Baekhyun."_

_._

_"Eomma, kuenya enak. Dari siapa?"_

_"Ahjumma Tao. Barusan diantar Baekhyun."_

_"Baekhyun? Kok dia nggak naik?"_

_"Sepertinya dia buru-buru Chanyeol."_

_Chanyeol menatap sebuah kotak persegi terbungkus kertas teddy bear di tangannya. "Bando teddy bear yang manis," lirihnya. "Sepertinya bukan hari ini."_

_._

_"Baekhyun, kau yakin tak mau ikut sayang? Ahjumma dan ahjussi akan lama tinggal di Jepang. Kau pasti akan sangat merindukan mereka."_

_"Tidak eomma. Masih ada yang harus ku kerjakan. Appa, eomma dan Sehun pergi saja. sampaikan salamku pada mereka."_

_"Sayang, ini kesempatan terakhirmu bertemu Chanyeol dan Jongin."_

_"Justru karena itu appa."_

_"Apa kau bilang Baekhyun?"_

_"Ah, tidak. Aku tadi ngomong apa ya?"_

_"Baiklah, kami tinggal. Para maid akan menjagamu. Kami pulang agak malam karena Sehun ingin bermain diluar."_

_"Aku bukan anak kecil appa. Bersenang-senanglah."_

_"Hati-hati dirumah sayang."_

_"Ne, eomma. Dahh eomma, dahh appa, dahh Sehun."_

_Mobil … meninggalkan halaman rumah di bilangan Gangnam._

_1 jam setelah itu…._

_"Ugh, berat."_

_"Sini ku bantu, Yun-ah."_

_"Jangan agasshi. Ini berat dan tempatnya tinggi."_

_"Jangan khawatir." Baekhyun menarik sebuah kursi di dekatnya. "Kan bisa berdiri di sini. Dan HUP." Baekhyun menepuk kedua tangannya. Ia menapakkan kembali kakinya di atas lantai._

_"Agasshi hebat."_

_"Hehehehe"_

_"Agasshi, AWAS…"_

_PRANG_

_"AGASSHIII…"_

_._

_10 tahun kemudian_

_"Eomma, ada a_ eh, ada tamu."_

_"Ah, baru saja dibicarakan. Mari masuk sayang." Gadis itu menurut. Ia mengambil posisi di sebelah ayahnya yang masih memakai jas lengkap dengan dasinya._

_"Baekhyun, ini teman appa dan eomma. Kim ahjussi dan ahjumma. Mereka pemilik Kim Company, perusahaan textile yang terkenal itu."_

_Baekhyun berdiri dan memberi salam. "Joneun Wu Baekhyun imnida."_

_Suami-istri itu tersenyum. "Dia memang sangat cantik."_

_"Baekhyun, kami kemari membicarakan sesuatu. Ini mengenai perjodohanmu."_

_._

_"Aku tak mau di jodohkan!"_

_"Baekhyun, jangan begitu. Apa kau lupa dengan Kim ahjussi dan Yixing ahjumma."_

_"Aku tak mengenal mereka."_

_"Baekhyun…"_

_"Ahjussi, ahjumma, terima kasih sudah datang berkunjung. Maaf kalau aku tak mengingat kalian. Tapi aku tak mau dijodohkan. Permisi."_

_"WU BAEKHYUN!"_

_BLAM_

_"Maafkan Baekhyunnie, Lay eonnie. Dia banyak berubah setelah jatuh waktu itu."_

_"Apa karena kepalanya terbentur guci waktu itu?"_

_"Kau benar Suho. Banyak hal yang dilupakannya. Termasuk kalian."_

_"Tak apa Kris. Aku memakluminya. Dia akan mengingatnya perlahan."_

_"Tapi pernikahan mereka akan tetap dilangsungkan kan? Ini janji kita bersama."_

_"Kami hanya mengikutimu saja Tao. Lagipula Chanyeol sudah kembali dari Amerika. Dia ada di Korea sekarang."_

_"Baiklah. Nanti kukabari lagi tanggalnya eonnie."_

.

.

.

TAK TAK TAK

Suara gesekan heels dengan keramik menggema di ruang tamu rumah keluarga pengusaha terkenal di Korea, Wu Yi Fan. Pemiliknya, nyonya besar Wu, berjalan anggun menuju pintu keluar dengan kemeja dimasukkan dipadu dengan rok span membungkus kaki jenjangnya. Tetap terlihat anggun dan cantik meski terdapat kekhawatiran di tiap langkahnya. Ia baru saja menerima kabar line telpon dari anak bungsunya bahwa sang kakak sedang berada di rumah sakit setelah berkelahi semalam. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia menggelengkan kepala mendengar anak perempuannya yang harusnya bersikap anggun layaknya putrid bangsawan, berkelahi dengan lawan jenisnya. Tapi ini pertama kalinya anak kesayangannya selain si rambut platina, masuk rumah sakit, babak belur.

Langkahnya terhenti tatkala melihat sebuah siluet di depan pintu gerbang yang terbuka.

"Eomma….."

"BAEKHYUNNN"

.

.

.

Lelaki mapan dengan rambut pirangnya berdiri memandang pemandangan Seoul dari kaca besar didepannya. Kacamata baca membingkai mata elangnya, kedua tangannya menyilang di belakang tubuh tingginya.

"Ada apa memanggilku, appa?" suara baritone rendah berkumandang setelah pintu ditutup.

"Darimana saja kau, anakku? Bersenang-senang lagi?"

Hening.

"Aku baru kembali dari rumah sakit. Noona menghilang." Namja 184 cm itu menunduk.

Pria tampan itu berbalik. "Pernikahanmu akan diadakan dua minggu lagi. Bersiaplah."

"Ne?"

"Uang bulananmu diganti menjadi gajimu. Mulai sekarang kau bekerja penuh di perusahaan sambil kuliah. Kau bisa tinggal di rumahmu sendiri setelah menikah. Tak ada uang tambahan, kecuali bonus seperti karyawan lainnya."

"Appa, apa maksud appa?"

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Baekhyun."

DEG

Appa dari namja itu menatap anak laki-lakinya,"Aku tau kau liar, tak kusangka kau berakhir di tangan yeoja yang sama liarnya sepertimu."

Kepala itu semakin menunduk. "Maafkan aku appa. Aku memang tak berguna."

GREP

"Sudahlah nak. Semua sudah terjadi." Keduanya berpelukan.

"Appa…"

"Jangan cengeng Wu Sehun. Kau sudah 20 tahun dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah. Laki-laki sejati tak akan menangis dengan mudah." Pria tampan itu menepuk punggung anak laki-lakinya.

"Aku… gomawo Appa. Gomawoo…"

"Berterima kasihlah pada noonamu. Anak itu. Sampai kapan pun aku tak kan sanggup menolak keinginannya."

"Benarkah? Jadi noona yang…"

"Ya. Dia kabur dari rumah sakit hanya untuk membujukku menyetujui pernikahanmu karena kau sudah menghamili anak orang. Anak nakal! Aku dan eomma mu saja harus berjuang selama 5 tahun baru boleh menikah. Kau… setelah menghamili anak orang, mau kabur begitu saja. Benar-benar kurang ajar!" Sang appa meninju berkali-kali lengan kurus sang anak.

"Appo… appa." Pria berambut platina itu mengusap lengannya yang dirasa kelu.

"Temui noonamu. Dia ada di rumah bersama eomma."

.

.

.

"Gomawo Hyunseong. Tanpa berita darimu aku tak akan bisa menolong Baekhyun tepat waktu."

"…"

"Ne, ne. Dia ada di rumah sakit sekarang, dalam masa perawatan. Aku sedang menuju kamarnya. Ia ada di ruang VIP jika kau ingin menjenguknya."

"…"

"Ne, akan ku sampaikan salammu padanya. Aku tutup dulu. Annyeong."

Kriettt

"Baekhyun, aku da_ Baekhyun! Oh, astaga. Jangan-jangan..."

Chanyeol berlari menuju meja perawat. "Suster, pasien di kamar VIP no.2 tak ada di kamarnya."

Perawat dan dokter yang ada di balik meja langsung bergegas menuju kamar yang dimaksud. Brankar kosong, selimut berantakan, saluran infuse yang mengalir di tempat tidur dengan beberapa bercak darah menguatkan bukti bahwa si penghuni kamar menghilang. Kamar mandi pun kosong terbuka.

"Kami akan mencarinya, Pak," celetuk dokter jaga.

Drrtt.. Drtt…

Chanyeol merogoh celana denimnya. Sebuah panggilan dari nomor baru. Ia sempat ragu ingin menjawab atau dibiarkan saja.

Klik

"Yeoboseoyo"

_"Hyung, noona ada di rumah."_

Mata Chanyeol membulat. "Baiklah. Aku segera kesana."

.

.

.

Tao menatap intens kedua namja didepannya. Ia memijat keningnya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari keduanya. Bagaimana tidak. Si anak bungsunya, Wu Sehun, menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa menghamili Luhan, yeoja yang dicintainya, hingga bersembunyi untuk sementara waktu karena bimbang. Remaja diusia dewasa muda sepertinya memang masih sulit untuk menentukan keputusan yang tepat. Lain lagi dengan namja berwajah imut dengan suara bass di sebelahnya. Ia menceritakan kronologis kejadian saat ia bertemu Baekhyun hingga menyetujui kontrak yang dibuat anak perempuannya itu, tanpa mengetahui asal usul namja tersebut.

Ia menangkap kedua namja tersebut setelah keduanya menjenguk Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur di kamarnya. Tentu setelah memberikan pukulan manis dimasing-masing kepala kedua namja tiang itu. Desainer ternama itu sudah tahu semuanya dari suami dan juga keluarga Kim mengenai masalah yang akan dibahasnya dengan namja tampan itu.

"Kalian berdua ingin membuat eomma gila?!" teriak Tao membuat beberapa maid di ruang tengah terkejut.

"Sehun, bagaimana bisa yeoja itu hamil? Apa yang appa katakan?"

"Pe—pernikahanku dua minggu lagi, eomma. Ma—maafkan aku eomma."

"Berarti aku harus ke Cina menemui Meilan eonnie. Huhh, dasar anak nakal! Untung saja eomma Luhan itu teman eomma jadi diskusinya tidak terlalu susah. Coba saja tadi orang lain, eomma akan hapuskan kau dari daftar keluarga dan harta warisanmu dicabut."

"Eomma, jangan begitu. Aku sayang eomma…. Aku janji tak akan nakal lagi."

"Sayang, sayang! Ini namanya bukan sayang! Kau membuatku sakit kepala. Huh!"

Sehun terdiam.

Tao melirik ke namja disamping anaknya. "Dan kau Kim Chanyeol! Berani sekali kau bersekongkol dengan Baekhyun membohongiku, hah! Kalian pikir aku mainan!"

"Bukan begitu ahjumma. Aku tidak tau kalau ahjumma adalah eomma Baekhyun dan Baekhyun calon istriku."

"Bukankah eommamu sudah memberitahunya? Tak mungkin kau tak tau. Ahjumma tak bisa dibohongi, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menunduk. "Maaf ahjumma…"

Tao mendengus kesal. Wajahnya memerah menahan kesal. "Baekhyun memang tak mengingatmu, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mempermainkannya. Kalian akan menikah. Pernikahan bukan permainan," teriaknya lagi.

DEG

'Melupakanku? Pantas saja dia tak tahu apa-apa'

"Selama ini kau tinggal dimana?"

"Di mana saja."

"Selain itu."

"Bersama noona. Di apartemennya," jawab Sehun.

"APA?!"

Chanyeol mendeathglare Sehun. Yang ditatap hanya pura-pura tak tau.

"Apa kau sudah menyentuhnya?"

Hening.

"Jawab Kim Chanyeol!"

"Se-se-kali ahjumma. Saat dia mabuk. Tapi tak sampai inti."

Tao menggelengkan kepala. Tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan dua namja tampan didepannya. "Anak jaman sekarang… Kau, Sehun, setelah menikah tinggalah di rumahmu sendiri yang ada di kompleks Seoul Park. Kau harus kuliah sambil bekerja di perusahaan. Tidak ada uang bulanan dari eomma dan appa. Diganti uang gajimu sebagai karyawan Wu Corp. Gajimu lebih dari cukup untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari dan membayar kuliah. Contohlah noonamu yang membiayai kuliahnya dengan uangnya sendiri. Kau harus mandiri Sehun."

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Merasa tak adil dengan keputusan orang tuanya. Hanya gara-gara menikah ia harus kehilangan pasokan tabungannya dan tinggal terpisah dengan orang tuanya. Ini bencana.

"Dan kau Chanyeol, pulanglah kembali ke rumahmu. Jangan beritahu Baekhyun jika aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Untuk sementara jauhi Baekhyun. Aku tak mau Baekhyun hamil sebelum menikah. Aku akan menyiapkan pernikahan kalian setelah Sehun. Tunggu hingga waktunya tiba."

"Eomma, kenapa eomma sangat gigih menikahkan noona dengan Chanyeol hyung?"

"Ini adalah janji keluarga. Dan ini kesepakatan bersama. Lagipula, ini keinginan terakhir harabojimu Sehun. Ingin melihat cucunya menikah dengan keluarga Kim yang merupakan teman baiknya dulu." Tao beranjak dari kursinya. "Kalian boleh pergi. Eomma akan ke kantor sebentar. Jangan ganggu Baekhyun karena dia sedang istirahat. Chanyeol, pulanglah. Eommamu mengkhawatirkanmu."

Tao meningalkan kedua namja tampan yang sedang merenung di ruang tamu menuju kamarnya di lantai 2, mengambil beberapa barang yang tertinggal. Chanyeol menatap yeoja berbibir kucing itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

Hari pernikahan Sehun tiba. Semua undangan dan tamu menikmati pesta yang diadakan malam harinya setelah pemberkatan nikah. Sehun dan Luhan tampak bahagia. Keduanya tak pernah terpisahkan selama acara berlangsung. Para undangan pun bersorak gembira untuk mereka.

"Baekhyunnie…" teriak seorang yeoja sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ah, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo bersusah payah. Ia mengenakan dress biru laut dengan gulungan membentuk rose besar di pinggang belakangnya. Kaki jenjangnya di topang heels 12 cm membuatnya kepayahan saat berjalan.

Kedua yeoja mungil itu berpelukan,"Aku merindukanmu Kyungsoo."

"Aku juga Baekhyunnie. Aigoo, jika kau masih sakit jangan keluar rumah. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Baekhyun mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo yang sudah berkaca-kaca. "Tenang saja. Aku kuat kok Kyungie. Sudah jangan menangis…"

"…"

"Kau datang sama siapa? Apa dia namjachingumu?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang setelah menghapus airmatanya. "Oia, Jonginnie…"

Seorang namja tampan mendekati mereka.

"Kauu…" Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya. "Kurang ajar! Apa yang kau berikan pada Kyungsooku? Kenapa dia bisa bersama namja tan, bibir tebal dan mulut pedas sepertimu?"

Baekhyun menyerang namja itu dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi di tubuhnya. Meskipun ia baru sembuh dari sakitnya, kekuatannya tetap sama seperti dulu.

"Aww, aww, appo noona. Hentikan… hentikan Baekhyun noona!" Pria itu melindungi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun menghentikan pukulannya. "Darimana kau tau namaku?"

Namja itu memperbaiki tuxedo dan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. "Kau tak mengingatku noona? Aku Kim Jongin, anak dari Yixing ahjumma dan Suho ahjussi."

"Ooo jadi kau anak Suho Jussi. Tapi beda jauh. Kau tan, ahjumma dan ahjussi putih. Kau pasti anak pungut!"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani. Aku anak kandung, noona. Ini anugerah untukku. Bukankah kulitku sexy?"

"Kalau begitu aku tak mau menikah dengan bocah tan sepertimu. Merusak keturunan," Baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya. Kyungsoo masih tetap melotot dan Jongin menggeram.

"Yang menikah dengan noona bukan aku. Itu hyungku. Namanya Kim_"

"Kkamjong, akhirnya kau datang," tegur Sehun yang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping Baekhyun bersama Luhan di sampingnya.

"Chukae albino. Kau menikah lebih dulu dariku, bitch. Kalian benar-benar serasi," puji Jongin yang lebih mengarah ke ejekan pada pasangan pengantin baru itu. Hei, bukannya kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu Jongin?

"Well, setidaknya aku sudah mengikat yeojaku. Tidak sepertimu yang masih meniduri yeoja lain walaupun ada seseorang di sampingmu," Sehun melirik Kyungsoo yang mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ooh, jangan racuni pikiran Kyungie ku dengan perkataan kalian. Dan kau Jongin, jauhi Kyungieku. Kau brengsek!"

"Baekhyunnie, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah berpacaran semenjak mereka bertemu di rumah sakit saat kau tak sadar. Jongin memang suka bermain dengan yeoja lain, tapi dia sudah menghentikan kebiasaannya itu sejak putus dengan Krystal," cerita Luhan.

Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. "Darimana kau tau jalang? Aku tak percaya dengannya. Kyungie masih polos dan suci. Kau… Kau hitam Jongin. Hitam dan liar. Tak cocok dengan Kyungie ku."

Sehun dan Luhan tertawa sambil memegangi perut mereka, Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar, dan Kyungsoo tetap melotot.

"Noonaa!"

"Hahaha… Noona, kau benar-benar sudah sembuh." Sehun menyeka airmatanya. "Noona, Kyungsoo noona juga punya kehidupan sendiri. Kecuali jika noona… menyukainya."

Baekhyun sontak melepas pelukannya hingga Kyungsoo terhuyung kedepan di tangkap oleh Jongin.

"Kurang ajar kau Sehun! Aku normal tau!"

"Hahahaha…" mereka kembali tertawa minus Baekhyun.

"Oia, mana Chanyeol? Aku tak melihatnya sejak tadi," celetuk Luhan.

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk. "Dia sedang sibuk."

Jongin menatap Baekhyun. 'Oh, hyung… apa lagi yang kau perbuat kali ini?'

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyalakan lampu apartemennya. 2 hari setelah pernikahan Sehun, ia baru menginjakkan kakinya dirumah keduanya. Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan langkah terseret. Ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Rasa lelah dan kantuk menyerangnya saat ini. 5 hari berturut-turut ia merelakan waktu tidurnya untuk mengurusi pernikahan namdongsaengnya dari awal hingga selesai. Sebenarnya Sehun dan Luhan sudah mengambil alih semuanya, namun Baekhyun tetap ingin terlibat di dalamnya. Keduanya membiarkan Baekhyun berpartisipasi dengan hasil Baekhyun lah yang lebih banyak bekerja karena ia meminta Luhan untuk beristirahat mengingat yeoja itu sedang hamil muda dan Sehun lebih mengutamakan mengurus perusahaan dibanding pernikahannya sendiri.

Baekhyun mendesah. Ia mengusap sprei merahnya dan menghirup aroma yang keluar dari sana. "Baumu saja masih tertinggal disini, brengsek." Matanya tertutup perlahan.

.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari butik milik Kim Minseok, partner eomma dan temannya, untuk mengambil gaun yang sudah dirancang oleh eommanya bersama dengan yeoja 30 tahun itu. Sebuah bag sedang tersemat di jari lentiknya. Hujan baru saja reda dan aroma khasnya membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lembut menatap tanah hitam yang basah. Ia sedikit mengangkat kakinya menikmati perjalanannya. Yeoja 22 tahun ini membuka memonya. "Selanjutnya ke…" matanya terhenti di satu titik kala melihat sesuatu.

"Bukannya itu Chanyeol? Katanya hari ini mau mengantar barang ke luar kota lagi, kenapa ada yeoja? Eh, yeoja itu… jangan-jangan…." Baekhyun menunda jadwalnya dan mengikuti keduanya yang terus berjalan menuju sebuah mobil sedan putih dan meninggalkan kawasan Myeongdong.

.

Baekhyun ingin mengambil air mineral di kulkas namun ia kembali membalikkan badan saat melihat seseorang berada di pantry dapur sedang menyeduh teh.

"Baekhyun..."

Tangan panjang itu menahan lengan kurusnya. "Tunggu, kenapa kau menjauhiku? Apa salahku?"

Baekhyun meraba tangan besar itu dan melepaskan cengkeramannya. "Tidak ada. Aku mau ke kamar."

"Baekhyun tunggu… Baekhyun!"

"APA?! KELUAR DARI KAMARKU CHANYEOL!"

"Tidak sebelum kau menceritakan semuanya." Chanyeol melipat tangannya didepan dada. Matanya mengintimidasi yeoja di depannya.

"Tidak ada. Keluar sekarang."

"Kau berubah Baekhyun. Sejak kemarin kau mendiamkanku. Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku."

"Ku bilang keluar Chanyeol! Apa kau tak dengar hah?!"

BRUK

"Ash" Baekhyun mengaduh. Punggungnya berbenturan dengan dinding kamarnya.

"Kau tak bisa berbohong Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menatap namja yang berbeda 11 cm dengannya. "Aku melihatmu dengan yeoja lain. Kalian sangat mesra. Bukan kali ini saja. Beberapa kali. Bahkan kalian kadang pergi ke hotel. Apa kau sedang bermain di belakangku? Belum cukup kau kubeli dan kupenuhi kebutuhanmu selama ini? Apa maksud semua ini?"

Chanyeol menatap sendu Baekhyun,"Kau cemburu" tangannya mengelus pipi mulus tuannya.

"Lepas brengsek. Aku tak mungkin cemburu dengan orang sepertimu, playboy. Dasar maniak!"

Baekhyun memberondong pukulan ke tubuh Chanyeol yang dibalas tarikan pada lengannya hingga Baekhyun terhuyung ke depan dan jatuh dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Sebuah benda lembut menyentuh bibir tipisnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Kau pembohong Chanyeol."

"Aku serius Baekhyun."

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan… Le… mmpphhh" Bibir Baekhyun terkunci oleh bibi Chanyeol yang melumatnya dengan lembut. Chanyeol menghisap bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian, lembut dan basah. Membuat Baekhyun menutup mata dan menikmatinya. Chanyeol tersenyum di sela ciumannya. Ia merasa menang. Menang karena mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Chanyeol mundur perlahan dan membaringkan Baekhyun di tempat tidurnya tanpa melepas tautan mereka. Bibirnya benar-benar pandai memanjakan mulut Baekhyun.

"Uhh" lenguhan kecil keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Chanyeol melepas ciumannya, ia yakin Baekhyun membutuhkan oksigen. Selepas itu, nafas Baekhyun tak beraturan. Dadanya naik turun. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

Chanyeol menyisir poninya. "Kau cantik Baekhyun"

"Uuuhh… Channhh" Baekhyun meremas surai cokelat tebal itu kala Chanyeol menghisap lehernya. Kepala Baekhyun menengadah hingga dadanya menyentuh dada bidang Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol semakin menghisap kuat lehernya.

Meski Baekhyun menolaknya, ia menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol. Bagaimana Chanyeol menciumnya, bagaimana Chanyeol membelainya, bagaimana Chanyeol menyentuhnya, semua Baekhyun suka. Chanyeol benar-benar memanjakannya. Baekhyun akui ia tak pernah dijamah siapapun kecuali namja yang ia beli di pasar gelap ini. Ini baru kedua kalinya setelah insiden ia mabuk kala itu. Baekhyun menyukai bagaimana Chanyeol menandai bagian tubuhnya bahwa itu miliknya. Baekhyun menjadi hilang akal jika Chanyeol sudah mencium belahan breastnya lembut. Baginya itu adalah titik kelemahannya yang paling telak.

Baekhyun menarik kepala Chanyeol dan mengarahkannya ke dadanya.

"Chann…" rengeknya.

Chanyeol yang mengerti langsung mengecup belahan breast yang diketahuinya adalah tempat favoritnya dan titik kelemahan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan ketika sengatan listrik itu semakin kuat di kiri dan kanan dadanya. Berkali-kali hingga membuatnya serasa melayang.

"Jangan ditahan. Keluarkan sayang."

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng. Entah bagaimana tubuhnya telah telanjang sempurna padahal beberapa menit lalu ia masih mengenakan piyama tidurnya. Ia tak tahu saat Chanyeol menciumnya, tangannya bekerja cepat menyingkirkan segala yang ada di depannya. Ia terlena oleh cumbuan anak buahnya.

"Sshh… AKH!" Baekhyun memekik ketika ia merasakan sebuah benda memasuki lubangnya.

"Tenanglah baby, ini hanya jariku. Mendesahlah jika kau tak kuat."

Baekhyun menggeliat, tubuhnya serasa lemas namun sesuatu yang nikmat terasa di bawah sana. "oughh yahh disanahh ughh" Ia meremas sprei miliknya. Rasanya sangat nikmat ketika titik itu tersentuh oleh jari Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyeringai, ia telah menemukannya. Bergegas ia membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan mengocok sebentar kemaluannya.

"Ugh, itu panjang dan besar."

"Memang seperti ini Baekhyun. Kau mau membangunkannya?"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kemari." Baekhyun menuruni tempat tidurnya dan berjongkok di depan Chanyeol sesuai instruksinya.

"Apa ini? Aku harus mengulumnya?" tanyanya polos.

"Ya, itu salah satu cara untuk membangunkannya."

"Jadi ini yang dilakukan para pelacur itu?" jari lentiknya mengurut pelan barang itu.

"Kau bukan pelacur baby, kau orang istimewa."

"Tapi punyamu pasti pernah dirasakan yeoja lainnya. Yeojachingumu saja banyak."

"Kau yang pertama melakukan blowjob padaku."

"Euuhh, rasanya pasti menjijikkan. Tidak enak." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya membuat Chanyeol frustasi. Pasalnya ia sudah menginginkan Baekhyunnya sejak tadi, tapi yeoja ini tak mau diajak kerjasama.

"Ayolah Baekhyun, kau tak mau mencobanya? Kau tega melihatku tersiksa dan bermain sendirian? Ugh, itu menyakitkan. Bantu aku…"

Baekhyun tampak berpikir "Baiklah. Aku coba."

Batang tak bertulang itu mulai memasuki mulut kecil Baekhyun hingga pipinya membulat karena kepenuhan. Baekhyun melepaskan kulumannya meninggalkan salivanya disana.

"Penuh."

Chanyeol hampir berteriak melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang terkesan mengulur waktu. Tapi ia berusaha meredamnya karena ini yang pertama bagi Baekhyun.

"Tak apa. Nanti kau akan terbiasa." Baekhyun kembali memasukkannya pada mulutnya dan mulai memajumundurkan kepalanya.

"Sshh… Oohh teruss baby… sshhh" Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun yang terus bekerja disana. Hingga ia merasa benda itu semakin membesar dan gerakan Baekhyun semakin melambat. Chanyeol yang gemas menuntun kepala Baekhyun hingga ia berteriak.

"Aaahhh…"

"Uhukk" Baekhyun terduduk dan terbatuk. Cairan putih susu keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Chanyeol berjongkok di depannya dan menghisap seluruh cairan yang ada di mulut Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana? Enakkan?"

"Aneh" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kita ke intinya."

"Hah? HUWAA"

Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

"Awalnya terasa sangat sakit. Lakukan apapun untuk mengurangi sakitnya. Arra?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan membuka lebar kakinya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol dan wajahnya menatap Chanyeol. "Pelan-pelan…"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mulai memasukkan miliknya. Ia mendorong perlahan dan Baekhyun meringis. Mereka sudah dua kali melakukannya meskipun tak sampai tuntas. Namun bagi Baekhyun rasanya tetap sama, sakit saat benda besar itu menembus hole mu.

"Akkhh…"

Chanyeol menunduk dan mencium bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan membalas lumatan Chanyeol dengan kasar. Melihat Baekhyun menikmati ciumannya, Chanyeol mendorong miliknya dengan sekali hentakan membuat Baekhyun menggigit lidahnya dengan keras dan menjambak rambutnya. Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang robek disana. Sakit dan perih serta penuh di bawah sana.

"Move Chanyeol," bisiknya.

Chanyeol memulainya. Ia bergerak pelan dan konstan. Membuat Baekhyun gelisah. "Moree… More…" mohonnya. Baekhyun meremas spreinya ketika ia merasa Chanyeol menumbuk sesuatu yang nikmat disana. Airmatanya menetes dari mata sipitnya yang terpejam.

"Disanaahh…"

Chanyeol menaikkan ritmenya, membuat Baekhyun terhentak ke atas. "Akhh, sakitt."

"Ughh, sempiiit. Tungguhh sebentarr" Chanyeol semakin menghentak ke dalam. "Ughh, ughh"

"Ahhh… Channhhh akuu takk tahann. Uhhh…"

"Hahh hahh, tunggu sebentarr babyy"

"Chanyeolll, I'm Uhhh…."

"Togetherr"

"Chanyeolll/Baekkiee…"

SRRSH

BRUK

"Hahh hahh hahh"

Chanyeol menumpu tubuhnya dengan lengan kirinya, sementara Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala sambil membuka mulutnya. Paru-parunya terasa kosong, pikirannya melayang dan pandangannya menggelap. Seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat. Panas.

Chanyeol yang memandang itu menyampirkan poni Baekhyun. Ia belum mengeluarkan juniornya yang masih tertanam disana. "Enghh"

Baekhyun menggeliat pelan. Chanyeol membawanya dalam pelukan. "Mianhae"

.

Baekhyun merasa sesuatu menyengat menerpa wajahnya. Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka. Mengerjap untuk membiasakan retina matanya menangkap cahaya mentari pagi. Ia menyamankan posisinya. Tiba-tiba matanya terbuka lebar. Ia terduduk. Dilihatnya keadaan kamarnya. Botol minuman berserakan di lantai. Bungkus snack, makanan, serta pakaian berserakan di lantai. Baekhyun memegang kepalanya yang terasa berputar-putar. Dibukanya selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya, matanya membulat melihat bercak darah di spreinya. Bayangan kejadian tadi malam mulai berputar dan tampak nyata dalam memorinya. Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya kasar. "Aku kebobolan. Shit!" Baekhyun baru menyadari sesuatu. "Chanyeol…" Ia berlari keluar menuju kamar di sebelahnya, tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang tak berbusana. Kosong. Tubuh Baekhyun merosot ke lantai. "Aku… Brengsek! Chanyeol brengsek kau! Hiks hiks huu… huu… Namja sialan."

.

"Hosh hosh hosh… mimpi." Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia memeluk lututnya dan terisak di sana. "Hiks… hiks… huh huuhh, Chanyeol brengsek. Huhh… aku merindukanmu. Hiks, hiks…"

TBC

Maafkan saya readernim semua atas keterlambatannya. Sudah hampir sebulan hiatus baru nongol #mukaInnocent mohon dimaafkan #bowing. Jja, mari membalas review:

**exindira**: konfliknya dah dimulai nih. Happy reading … :3

**Jessica807**: hehehe… perlahan2 akan terjawab pertanyaannya Sica. Jja, baca lagi yokk

**shinelightseeker**: ehehehe… Baekkie memang beringas kok #dirajamBaekhyun #lari. Ini sudah update :3

**miszshanty05**: ini dah lanjut :3

**Byun Jinhyun**: jawabannya udah kejawab kan Jinhyun? Ne, happy reading :3

**dobichan**: uda kejawab pertanyaannya :D, ehehe itu buat NCnya merinding dangdut. Ini sudah update :3

**ByunnaPark**: Ona mmg sngaja buat karakter ChanChan jdi bejat disini, wajahnya mendukung #plak. Eh jangan… ini HunHannya sudah merid jdi nggak usah cri bapak baru :3. Ini sudah lanjut :3 Fighting!

**MidnightPandragon1728**: jiahh… gomawo sudah cinta sma yeoja ababil spertiku #bowing. Chanyeol nggak tahan pesona Byun Baekhyun XD. Ini uda update :3

**uwiechan92**: HunHan nggak kepisah kok :3 ini official couple semua. Hehe…

**ShinjiWoo920202**: Tao uda tau dan skrg mereka dihukum, hoho. Ini uda update :3

**younlaycious88**: pertanyaannya mulai kejawab satu-satu. Ini dah lanjut :3

indahh: hehehe… tenang, sya mendukung HunHan shipper kok :D. yosh, SEMANGAT!

**AnitaLee**: ini dah kejawab :D

**edogawa ruffy**: ahahhaha… Chanyeol memang pervert! HunHan tetap Berjaya kok XD

**cho cheonsa**: ini uda lanjut. Mianhae lama #bowing

**MinwooImitasi**: hahaha… ini uda lanjut :3

**SHY Fukuru**: Yup. Jangan sampai ada ChanDara #keingetMAMA. Luhan frustasi boo. Yeol nyungsep gra2 Hyunseong :D, ahh NC ChanBaeknya kurang HOT ya? #pundung. Diusahain yg terakhir akan HOT #ketawaSetan. Ini sudah lanjut :3

**melaqueen**: ChanBaek uda NCan #sodorChap5. Ini dah lanjut :3

**Majey Jannah 97**: ini uda lanjut :3

**Bekichan077**: jiahh… si BAEKCHANCHAN toh. Ciee yg uda punya acc, keep read n review ya. Awas kalo nggak review #sodorChanyeol eh jangan, #mogokUpdate #sokNgancam XD. Nggak pengen buat ff? #ehMelenceng. Ah, kemarin Baekkie masi virgin kok, skrg uda … hm… ya gitu deh. Ini uda lanjut #Kiss&HUG FIGHTING! Hohohohoho…

**rachel suliss**: ini dah lanjut :3 Sehun semedi dulu XD

**KimRyeona19**: ini dah lanjut :3

**eggxbacon**: KrisTao mmg selalu HOT XD. Ini dah lanjut :3

: ah, taka pa. nanti sempetin review ya di chap selnjutnya. Ini uda lanjut :3

**kim jaerin**: ini uda dilanjut :3

**flawlesssaliens**: ini uda lanjut :3

**inggit**: ini uda kejawab :3

**bellasung21**: Hai juga Bella :). Gomawo sudah suka ff ini. Ona berusaha memberikan yg terbaik. Ini uda lanjut :3 Ne, Fighting!

**ichanyeollie**: #sodorinTisu ini dah lanjut :3

**starbucks91**: jiahh, gomawo uda suka :3 ini dah lanjut :3 #Kiss&HUG

**derpfangirl**: hehehe, masi belajar menulis adegan NC #innocent. Ini dah lanjut :3

**jiae**: ini uda kejawab. Uda lanjut :3

**hongkihanna**: gomawo sudah review :3 uda lanjut… Yosh!

**bbhyun**: ini dah lanjut :3 Mian lama. Ahh, jangan kirim bom kentut, kirim bom eyeliner aja ntar kita kirim ke Korea XD. Jongin memang mempesona #KyungsooMelotot. Gomawo uda review #balikLemparMercon XD

**zee Konstantin**: uda lanjut :3


	6. Chapter 6

**.My BOY.**

**Author:** Park Ona

**Cast:** ChanBaek, slight KrisTao, HunHan, Kaisoo, and more.

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Byun Baekhyun, mahasiswi Sungkyunkwan tingkat akhir, menolak dijodohkan karena ingin bebas. Hidupnya yang serampangan dan urakan menjadi pelampiasannya di tengah rasa kesepiannya. Tak ada seorang pun namja yang mampu menaklukkan hatinya. Kecuali 'orang itu'. Mampukah Baekhyun mengatasi permasalahannya?

**Warning:** Genderswitch, OOC, typo, tidak sesuai EYD.

.

.

**Don't like Don't read**

**.**

**Give me review please**

**.**

**Be Good Readers, NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

Chap 6

"Emm ckk ahh… hisapp teruss engghh"

Desahan dan kecipak lidah memenuhi ruangan 8x8 meter berdesain minimalis.

"Anghh Chann… akuu— ahh… Ayo masukkan punyamuu Chann… enghh" Yeoja itu melenguh lagi ketika sebuah tangan menggosok klitorisnya. Padahal ia baru mencapai puncak ketika payudaranya mendapat service dari namja di atasnya.

Namja itu mempersiapkan juniornya di depan hole sang yeoja. Ia memejamkan mata membayangkan nikmatnya saat juniornya dijepit hole ketat yeoja di bawahnya.

_"Ahhh… Channhhh akuu takk tahann. Uhhh…"_

_"Hahh hahh, tunggu sebentarr babyy"_

_"Chanyeolll, I'm Uhhh…."_

_"Togetherr"_

_"Chanyeol…"_

_._

Namja itu membuka mata dan mengangkat tubuhnya menjauhi yeoja di bawahnya yang terheran-heran.

"Maaf Jae Rin aku tak bisa."

Yeoja itu bangkit dan memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang. "Kenapa? Bukankah sudah ku katakan kau boleh melakukannya meskipun kau bukan yang pertama?"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Sama seperti yang lain rupanya.

"Maaf."

"Ssstt… uljimaa. Biar aku yang menenangkanmu." Yeoja itu membawa Chanyeol duduk dan memeluknya. "Lakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu tenang." Ia menyandarkan kepala Chanyeol di dadanya yang ranum. Sesekali meremas surai cokelat namja itu bermaksud untuk merangsangnya, namun tak ada tanggapan sama sekali. Yang ada namja itu semakin menunduk sendu.

.

.

.

"Sun-ah, di mana Chanyeol?" seorang yeoja paruh baya bertanya pada maidnya yang sedang membersihkan pigura foto di ruang keluarga. Ia memperhatikan sekitarnya. Anak sulungnya tidak keluar kamar sejak tadi padahal hari ini ia tak ada jadwal kerja. Yeoja berdimple itu cukup terkejut dengan perubahan pada anaknya akhir-akhir ini. Kedua anaknya adalah namja yang hiperaktif. Si kakak yang selalu melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya awet memamerkan senyum lima jarinya seharian —entah apa yang dilakukannya— dan si adik yang selalu melakukan hal untuk menunjang kulit tubuhnya yang selalu dibanggakannya, jika mereka tak ada kerjaan dikantor, sekarang berubah—terutama si kakak. Setiap pulang dari kantor, ia selalu mengurung diri di kamar. Yeoja yang dulunya berkebangsaan China ini selalu tersenyum ketika sang anak pulang dari kerjanya, karena ia selalu berteriak "aku pulang". Sekarang ia pun tak mengetahui sang anak sudah pulang atau belum karena tak ada teriakan aku pulang darinya. Semenjak kepulangannya hari itu, dimana ia pulang dalam keadaan berantakan dan wajah muram, membuat sang eomma mengerutkan keningnya. Ada apa dengan anakku? Tak biasanya ia menjadi pemuram seperti ini.

"Tuan muda belum keluar kamar sejak tadi, Nyonya," yeoja muda berpakaian ala western maid membungkukkan badannya.

Sang majikan menggelengkan kepala. "Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya. Teruskan pekerjaanmu." Yeoja itu semakin membungkukkan badannya ketika nyonyanya melewatinya menuju tangga.

KRIET

"Chanyeol…"

"Eomma?"

Yeoja itu memasuki kamar sang anak setelah menutup pintu. Mendudukkan diri di tempat tidur sang anak yang membelakanginya. "Ada apa nak? Tak biasanya kau begini. Ada masalah?" yeoja itu menyentuh bahu kekar sang anak.

Namja berambut cokelat kayu yang ditarik ke atas itu hanya diam. Mata kelerengnya menatap keluar jendela kaca yang menampilkan rumput hijau diluar. Tubuhnya melengkung seperti udang. "Tidak ada."

"Kau berubah sejak kepulanganmu, nak. Eomma merindukan Chanyeol eomma yang bijaksana dan lembut."

Terdengar helaan nafas berat. "Tidak ada apa-apa eomma."

"Apa ini mengenai Baekhyun?"

DEG

Yeoja itu merasakan tubuh anaknya bereaksi. Terbukti ada sedikit pergerakan di sana meskipun tubuhnya tetap membelakangi sang eomma.

"Eomma sudah tau semuanya. Tao ahjumma sudah menceritakannya pada eomma. Karena itu kami mempercepat pernikahan kalian. Toh kalian sama-sama dewasa dan Baekhyun juga sudah lulus kuliah. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk kalian memulai hidup baru."

"Eomma, bagaimana eomma dan appa bisa bertemu dan menikah? Apakah sama sepertiku?"

Tangan yeoja paruh baya itu mengelus punggung anaknya. "Suatu hari ketika eomma terduduk di pinggir jalan dan menangis seorang pegawai kantoran datang menghampiri eomma dan menawarkan bantuan. Ia tampan dan rupawan. Hatinya lembut dan murah senyum. Eomma hanya mengikutinya ketika ia membawa eomma ke rumahnya dan merawat eomma hingga eomma kembali ceria. Eomma menangis karena hampir diperkosa namjachingu eomma bersama teman-temannya. Karena perbuatan orang itu, eomma menjadi dekat dengannya dan kami mulai berhubungan. Suatu ketika, kami berdua sama-sama mabuk setelah merayakan kelulusan eomma dari universitas dan kami tidur bersama. Ia janji akan bertanggungjawab setelah melakukakannya dan eomma mensyukurinya. Ketika waigong dan waipo (kakek-nenek) mengetahui hubungan kami, mereka marah dan memulangkan eomma ke China. Mereka tidak setuju karena orang itu hanya seorang pegawai kantoran biasa yang tak punya apa-apa. Selama eomma di China, orang itu tak pernah menghubungi eomma. Kami kehilangan kontak dan eomma tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya." yeoja paruh baya itu menghela nafas "Suatu hari seorang berpakaian rapi datang ke rumah kami dan meminta eomma menikah dengan tuannya. Eomma menolak karena saat itu eomma tidak mengenal orang itu dan eomma sedang mengandung dirimu. Orang itu terus memaksa dan akhirnya waigong menyetujuinya. Setelah mereka memberikan uang dan tanah sebagai jaminannya. Eomma merasa eomma sudah dijual oleh mereka."

"Kami berangkat ke Seoul dan melangsungkan pernikahan. Alangkah terkejutnya eomma begitu mengetahui orang yang menikahi eomma adalah appamu. Waigong dan waipo tak bisa mengelak karena mereka telah menikmati hasilnya dan mereka terpaksa menyerahkan eomma padanya. Eomma tak tahu harus gembira atau sedih karenanya. Di satu sisi, eomma memang masih mencintai appa dan eomma senang karena akhirnya kami menikah. Itu berarti kau mempunyai seorang appa, Chanyeol. Di sisi lain, eomma marah karena ia tak memberitahu eomma bahwa sesungguhnya ia adalah pemilik perusahaan tekstil dan suka berpenampilan sederhana hanya untuk menutupi kekayaannya. Karena itu eomma merasa tertipu. Tapi di atas semua itu, eomma tetap bersyukur karena appa juga mencintai eomma. Kami melewati suka dan duka bersama. Hingga saat kau lahir, appa sangat senang dan bangga. Meskipun saat itu keadaan perusahaan terancam gulung tikar, ia masih bisa tersenyum tulus saat menggendongmu. Begitulah ceritanya anakku."

Chanyeol tersenyum miris. Apa yang terjadi pada orang tuanya sama seperti yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia mendekati Baekhyun dan memberikan harapan padanya lalu pergi begitu saja setelah menidurinya. Chanyeol memang mencintai yeoja itu. Karena itu ia mau saja saat Baekhyun memintanya melakukan segala hal yang disukainya. Namun Chanyeol tak bisa menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai yeojachingunya karena ia takut melukai yeoja itu. Ia sadar bisa melukai yeoja itu kapan saja karena kontrol terhadap nafsunya sangat buruk. Berada di dekat yeoja itu membuatnya semakin gila karena aroma tubuh Baekhyun begitu menggoda baginya. Karena itu ia rela berhubungan dengan yeoja lain sebagai pelampiasan asalkan Baekhyun tidak terluka dan menunggu saat yang tepat. Tapi kini yang terjadi adalah Chanyeol yang meninggalkannya setelah menidurinya. Sungguh jika ia tak ketahuan bersandiwara oleh Tao dan Baekhyun masih belum mengingatnya, ia masih ingin berada di samping gadis itu. Ia masih ingin memeluk dan menciumi gadis itu kala ia terlelap. Karena Chanyeol begitu menggilainya.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang sang eomma yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Eomma bagaimana jika aku sudah meniduri Baekhyun? Apakah perjanjiannya batal?," tanya Chanyeol dengan suara serak.

Mata Yixing, eommanya, membulat ketika mendengar perkataan anak sulungnya. Dalam perjanjian dikatakan bahwa jika anak keluarga Wu itu menikah dengan Chanyeol tidak perawan lagi maka perjanjian itu batal. Perjanjian? Ya, pernikahan mereka didasari atas perjanjian antara Halmoni Baekhyun dan Kim Joonmyeon, ayah Chanyeol, yang berisi Chanyeol akan menikah dengan Baekhyun dan harta warisan Chanyeol menjadi milik keluarga Wu untuk membayar sisa hutangnya. Perjanjiannya akan batal jika Baekhyun menikah dalam keadaan hamil atau tidak perawan karena Kim Joonmyeon, appa Chanyeol, tidak menginginkan anaknya mengasuh anak yang bukan darah dagingnya. Namun tidak disebutkan jika yang membobol adalah Chanyeol sendiri, apakah pernikahan itu masih berlangsung atau batal. Tentu Yixing tidak memberitahukan poin terakhir pada Chanyeol karena hanya dia yang tahu alasan Joonmyeon mengeluarkan statement itu.

"Be…benarkah itu Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lemah. Ia sadar ia salah. "Aku tahu aku memiliki kontrol yang buruk terhadap nafsuku eomma. Aku kelepasan saat itu dan menidurinya. Aku kalah dengan diriku sendiri." Chanyeol menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya dan menenggelamkannya dalam lututnya.

Yixing membawa Chanyeol dalam pelukannya. "Chanyeol, apakah ada orang lain yang mengetahui ini selain kalian berdua?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Eomma pikir itu tak masalah. Selama tak ada yang tahu. Kecuali jika appa dan keluarga Wu tahu. Lakukan sesuai pilihan hatimu." Keduanya lama terdiam. Yixing menepuk punggung sang anak,"Eomma tau kau sangat mencintainya. Kau menginginkannya bukan? Karena itu lakukan yang terbaik untuk menyambut pernikahan kalian. Karena itu adalah hari bahagia untuk kalian berdua."

"Eomma… aku…"

"Eomma menyayangimu nak. Kau dan Jongin. Kalian berdua adalah anak kesanyangan appa dan eomma sampai kapanpun. Apapun pilihan kalian eomma akan selalu mendukungnya. Lakukan yang terbaik untuk hidup kalian."

Namja itu membalas pelukan sang eomma dan menangis terisak disana. "Aku merasa brengsek eomma. Aku tak pantas mendapatkannya, tapi hatiku menginginkannya. Aku mencintainya. Karena itu… karena itu, aku…. hiks, hiks…"

"Menangislah nak selama itu bisa meringankanmu."

"Sekarang aku sangat menyesal eomma. Aku takut ia tak mau menerimaku eomma. Aku…"

"Chanyeol, yakinlah pada dirimu sendiri. Baekhyun akan menerima semua itu. Eomma tahu siapa dia. Sekeras apapun ia, ia masih mempunyai hati. Ia hanyalah gadis kecil yang butuh kasih sayang Chanyeol. Raih dan bimbinglah ia. Ia membutuhkanmu karena hanya itu yang bisa kau berikan padanya. Karena itu jangan merasa kau tak pantas dengannya. Kalian saling membutuhkan. Kuatkan dirimu. Kau seorang namja dan kau harus tegas. Eomma ingin Chanyeol eomma yang dingin dan tegas di kantor tapi lembut dan penyayang dirumah itu kembali." Yeoja itu tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi sang anak. Perlahan seulas senyum manis terukir di bibir namja tinggi itu. Ia kembali membawa sang eomma dalam pelukannya.

"Gomawo eomma. Eomma memang yang terbaik."

Yeoja itu tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipi yang cantik di kedua pipinya tanpa dilihat sang anak. "Semoga ini yang terbaik bagimu nak..."

.

.

.

Seorang gadis mendorong pintu kaca di depannya. Mata sipitnya menyusuri ruangan yang berisi meja dan kursi yang disusun sedemikian rupa. Kepalanya mendongak agar memperluas pandangan. Sebuah lengan kurus terangkat di ujung dekat dinding. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas. Gadis itu melangkah menuju orang yang mengangkat tangan.

"Ada apa memanggilku kemari Sehun?" gadis itu –Baekhyun- menarik tempat duduk yang ada di hadapan orang yang mengangkat tangan tadi.

"Noona, aku sudah dengar dari Appa. Pernikahanmu seminggu lagi. benarkah?"

Yeoja manis itu menyunggingkan senyum miris. "Itu benar."

Sehun menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di atas meja. Ia membuang nafas. "Noona, aku tau kau tak menginginkan hal ini. Kenapa tak menolaknya?"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun. "Aku terkena karma. Untuk apa aku bertahan?"

Sehun membulatkan matanya. "Maksud noona?"

Baekhyun membuang pandang ke luar jendela café. Ia tersenyum menatap para pejalan kaki yang hilir-mudik di luar. "Aku tak bisa menahannya malam itu. Kami melakukannya. Untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku menyerahkan yang selalu kujaga selama ini padanya. Dan saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa aku kebobolan. Aku tahu ini salah. Tapi nyatanya aku menikmatinya. Dan sekarang dia menghilang entah kemana. Miris bukan?"

Sehun menatap sang kakak iba. Ia mengerti bagaimana rasanya jika ia yang ada di posisi sang kakak. Saat mengetahui Luhan hamil waktu itu saja sudah membuatnya ingin bunuh diri. Pasalnya ia belum siap menjadi seorang ayah. Mengurus diri sendiri saja susah apalagi mengurus seorang bayi? Apalagi jika kehilangan hal yang selama ini kau jaga dengan sangat baik. Untung saja Baekhyun termasuk gadis yang tegar dan kuat. Meskipun hampir tiap hari ia menangis diam-diam merutuki kebodohannya.

"Aku merasa seperti pengemis ketika mengingat saat aku mabuk. Dan seperti pelacur ketika merasakan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan inilah akibatnya. Dia menghilang setelah malam itu. Padahal aku merasa mulai menyukainya." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku akan sangat bersyukur jika nanti calon suamiku menceraikanku karena tahu istrinya tidak perawan lagi. Bukankah begitu persyaratannya?"

Percakapan mereka terhenti sejenak ketika seorang waitress mengantar segelas jus strawberry dan strawberry cake ke hadapan Baekhyun serta secangkir Mochacinno kedua untuk Sehun.

Sehun meniup perlahan Mochacinno yang masih mengepul dan menikmati aromanya. "Noona, apa kau sudah tahu tentang calon suamimu?" Bibirnya menyentuh bibir cangkir porselen. Cairan hangat bewarna cokelat mengalir perlahan menuju kerongkongannya.

Yeoja manis itu menggeleng lemah. Ia memang tak tahu seluk-beluk calon suaminya. Ia menganggap hanya membuang waktu untuk mencari tahu tentangnya. "Dia anak dari keluarga Kim, dan direktur di Kim Corp. Tinggi, tampan, menawan. Hanya itu. Aku tak peduli. Toh nantinya ia akan menceraikanku juga."

"Apa noona yakin ia akan menceraikan noona secepat itu?"

"Wu Sehun, namja mana yang ingin menikahi yeoja yang sudah kehilangan kesuciannya. Lagipula kami tak pernah bertemu. Kecuali dirimu. Kau melakukannya sebelum waktunya" Baekhyun menatap tajam sang adik. Sedotan putih menempel di bibir mungilnya, menghubungkan jus ditangan dan rongga mulutnya.

Sehun tersenyum. "Masalahku berbeda Noona. Aku memang mencintainya. Meskipun ia sudah kubobol duluan. Kuakui aku memang pecundang. Tapi, aku tetap memilih mempertahankannya. Aku tak mau kehilangannya."

"Kau bicara seperti itu karena takut dihapus dari daftar nama pewaris, tuan Wu. Dasar licik!"

Sehun tertawa renyah. "Awalnya begitu. Tapi sekarang aku menikmatinya. Tak ada salahnya menikah muda." Sehun kembali menyeruput Mochachinnonya. "Hanya sebatas itu kau mengenal orang yang akan hidup bersamamu, noona?"

Baekhyun menggidikkan bahunya. Ia memotong kecil cake didepannya dan memasukkan dalam mulutnya. Seketika makanan itu melumer memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Manis dan asam di saat bersamaan.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang pernah hadir dalam hidupmu noona. Namun kau melupakannya. Ani. Kau tak mengingatnya. Semua tentangnya. Terhapus dari memorimu."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi,"Kau bicara apa Wu Sehun? Aku tak mengerti."

"Ku harap kau siap noona. Dengarkan penjelasanku dan aku tak mau disela." Sehun menatap tajam sang kakak. Kedua mata sipit itu bertemu.

"Baiklah. terserahmu." Baekhyun meletakkan gelas jusnya dan mengatur posisi duduk senyaman mungkin. "Mulailah."

.

.

.

"Namanya Kim Chanyeol. Anak pertama keluarga Kim. Namja berusia 25 tahun. Lulusan S2 bisnis Amerika. Tampan, tinggi, dan menawan. Seperti katamu noona. Ia bak pangeran dalam dunia komik. Di gilai yeoja muda, di kagumi para orang tua. Hidupnya sempurna. Siapa yang menolak menikah dengan namja seperti dia?"

Baekhyun menggoyangkan kaki mungilnya di bangku taman. Ia sudah mengakhiri pertemuan dengan namdongsaengnya sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Namun perkataan Sehun masih terngiang di telinganya.

"Keluarga Kim adalah teman dekat keluarga kita. Mereka bertetangga dengan kita sewaktu kita masih kecil dan pindah ke Jepang saat noona berusia 12 tahun. Joonmyeon ahjussi memiliki hutang kepada halmoni. Ia tak sanggup membayarnya dengan uang. Aku kurang tahu berapa jumlahnya. Tapi itu sanggup membuat keluarga itu kehilangan seluruh harta kekayaannya. Kebetulan halmoni melihat kedekatan noona dan anak pertamanya saat kalian masih kecil. Beliau meminta anak itu untuk menjadi suami noona ketika kalian sudah dewasa. Halmoni berpikir sebagian kekayaan milik keluarga Kim yang merupakan bagiannya akan menjadi milik kita, sebagai pengganti hutang jadi appa tak terlalu pusing mengurusi utang-piutang dengan keluarga mereka. Begitulah dan Joonmyeon ahjussi setuju."

Baekhyun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sambil menikmati semilir angin yang membelai wajah cantiknya.

"Sejak kecil noona sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol hyung. Kalian tak terpisahkan. Dimana ada noona, pasti ada Chanyeol hyung. Aku sempat iri dengannya yang bisa memonopoli noona sesuka hati, padahal noona adalah noonaku. Hari dimana mereka ke Jepang, noona pingsan setelah kejatuhan sebuah guci. Kami sempat khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada noona. Syukurlah hal itu tidak terjadi. Noona segera siuman dan seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Kami bersyukur akan hal itu. Tapi ternyata ada satu hal yang noona lupakan. Yaitu keluarga Kim. Semua hal tentang keluarga itu sama sekali tak noona ingat. Aneh memang. Kami sempat bingung dan kaget bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi. Kata dokter noona mengalami trauma dengan mereka sebelumnya sehingga melupakan mereka. Ini membuat eomma sedih. Dokter berkata hanya orang yang membuat noona traumalah yang bisa mengembalikan ingatan noona. Dan sialnya kami tak bisa menemukan orang itu. Semua anggota keluarga itu terlihat baik dan sempurna. Tak ada satupun yang dapat kami curigai penyebab trauma noona."

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mengangkat tangannya ke atas, seolah ingin menyentuh awan.

"Kuharap noona mengerti hal ini. Dan satu hal yang harus noona ketahui. Calon suami noona, adalah namja yang noona beli dari perdagangan gelap, yang selama ini hidup dengan noona, Kim Chanyeol. Dialah orangnya."

TES

"Hujan?" Baekhyun beranjak berdiri dan berjalan pelan dalam derasnya hujan. Ia begitu menikmati setiap langkahnya. Biarlah. Perkataan Sehun di café tadi membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing. Ia tak menyangka ada banyak hal yang ia lupakan setelah kejadian itu. Dan lagi calon suaminya adalah orang yang selama ini dekat dengannya, yang sudah menyentuh tubuhnya, Kim Chanyeol.

"Aku mengetahui semuanya dari appa karena aku penasaran kenapa eomma begitu gigih melaksanakan pernikahan kalian. Selain itu, aku tak pernah melihat Chanyeol hyung selama ini. Kudengar ia masih kekantornya tapi langsung mengurung diri di kamar begitu pulang kerumah. Noona, lakukan sesuatu sesuai pilihan hatimu. Aku tau kau pasti sanggup menjalaninya. Kami mendukungmu noona."

BRUK

"Ah, Mianhae, mianhae… saya buru-buru."

Baekhyun mencoba berdiri. "Gwencha-" matanya membulat melihat siapa yang menabraknya. Ia langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan orang tersebut yang masih berdiri mematung di depannya.

"Wu Baekhyun, tunggu!"

.

.

Yeoja mungil itu berjalan melalui lorong sempit tempat biasa ia lewati. Namun tanpa sadar beberapa orang mengikutinya dari belakang. Jumlahnya 3 orang, semuanya namja, dan mereka berbau alkohol.

"Sendirian manis?"

Tubuh mungil itu berbalik. "Ck, mau apa kalian?"

"Ikutlah dengan kami. Kita bersenang-senang."

Yeoja itu mengacuhkan mereka dan kembali berjalan.

GREP

"Kubilang ikut kami!"

"Sudah kubilang ak—mmppff"

BUG

"Akh! Sialan kau." Namja itu menunjuk yeoja itu dengan jarinya.

"Apa? Mau melawan? Ayo maju!" ia mengayunkan tangannya.

"Berani juga kau!" Namja lainnya maju berbarengan dan mulai melayangkan pukulan pada yeoja mungil itu. Dengan sigap ia menangkis semua pukulan yang ada. Perkelahian pun tak dapat dihindari. Pukulan demi pukulan dapat dihalaunya, tendangan para namja itu pun dapat dihindarinya. Hingga seorang dari mereka menjegal kakinya hingga yeoja mungil itu terjatuh.

"Aww" tubuhnya menyentuh dinginnya aspal dengan keras.

"Menyerahlah. Kau tidak akan terluka. Benar kan teman-teman, hahaha…"

"Cih, tak akan!" yeoja itu bangkit berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda lagi. Pukulan demi pukulan menghujaninya. Gerakannya mulai tak beraturan dan melambat akibat terbentur lantai jalanan tadi.

"Uhukk…" ia memuntahkan cairan merah pekat.

"Hahh hahh… kau masih kuat bocah?" tersisa satu namja yang masih berdiri. Kedua temannya berhasil ditumbangkan yeoja bermata sipit itu.

"Kau yang terakhir…" lirihnya. Dengan sisa kekuatannya ia kembali berkelahi dengan namja yang jauh lebih besar dan tinggi darinya. Beruntung namja itu sudah mabuk berat hingga pukulannya tak lagi fokus. Sekuat tenaga yeoja itu melayangkan pukulannya hingga namja gembul itu terbaring di lantai.

Yeoja itu terduduk di lantai. Lututnya menyentuh dinginnya jalanan di malam hari. "Hahh hahh aku tak kuatt lagii. Uhukk uhukk…" Pandangannya mulai mengabur.

"Baekhyun!"

Ia melihat seseorang berlari ke arahnya. Orang itu menggunakan jubah panjang. Ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi namja itu sangat tinggi. Tinggi seperti tiang. Seperti tiang listrik.

BRUK

.

.

.

"Ini laporan dari perusahaan kita di China. Ini adalah hasil penjualan bulan lalu di Myeongdong dan ini hasil rapat dengan partner kita dari Paris. Setelah ini ada…. Hyung, kau mendengarkanku?" Jongin menatap namja dihadapannya yang terpaku memegang bolpoin.

"Hyung, kau mendengarkanku?" ulangnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya di wajah orang itu. Namja itu sadar dan menoleh ke arahnya, "bisa kau ulangi Jongin?"

Jongin menghela nafas. Sudah sejak tadi ia berkoar menjelaskan berbagai dokumen di hadapannya, tapi ternyata hyung sekaligus atasannya ini tidak memperhatikan rupanya.

"Aku tahu kau sibuk dengan pernikahanmu hyung, tapi kita harus menyelesaikan ini dalam dua hari. Hanya tersisa esok dan minggu depan adalah pernikahanmu. Ku mohon mengertilah."

Namja itu menatap Jongin dengan pandangan menyesal. "Maafkan aku Jongin. Aku sedang tidak konsentrasi. Akan kuusahakan selesai secepatnya." Ia mengubah mimik wajahnya. Ia mengambil dokumen di hadapannya dan membacanya.

Jongin menatap orang yang berbeda 2 tahun dengannya. Tersirat kelelahan di wajahnya meskipun ia berkata baik-baik saja. Jongin tau, bukan hanya raganya yang kelelahan, tapi hatinya juga.

"Aku tau kau sedang memikirkannya hyung. Tenang saja, ia sudah berada di tempat yang aman. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengantarnya ke rumah Sehun malam itu?"

"Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu Jongin."

"Hyung, jika kau mencintainya kenapa tidak kau rawat saja dia dan kalian bisa kembali berbaikan."

"Kau digaji bukan untuk menceramahi orang lain."

"Ku dengar dari Sehun, noona menyebut namamu dalam tidurnya. Lihat, kalian sama-sama tersiksa. Lupakan janjimu dengan Tao ahjumma. Aku yakin ia hanya mengerjaimu."

SRAKK

Namja itu menaruh dokumennya,"Rapat hari ini selesai. Kau bisa kembali ke ruanganmu, Direktur Kim."

"Ini masalah yang rumit. Maksudku perjodohan ini dan hubungan kalian. Tahukah hyung arti dari semua ini? Ini tak lebih hanya sebagai balas budi. Formalitas. Urusan orangtua yang harus ditanggung sang anak." Jongin berusaha terus berbicara agar didengar namja yang kini berdiri di belakang kursinya, memandang pemandangan Seoul dari kaca dibelakangnya.

"Kau bisa saja membatalkannya jika sikapmu seperti ini, hyung. Memberi harapan dan kau meninggalkannya begitu saja."

"Aku tak meninggalkannya Jongin, aku hanya menunggu saatnya tiba. Sesuai perjanjian dengan Nyonya Wu. Tak tahukah kau betapa sakitnya aku saat melihatnya kembali berkelahi seperti kemarin?"

Jongin berdiri dan menghampiri namja tiang itu. "Tidak meninggalkannya, tapi tetap tidur dengan yeoja lain. Apa itu yang kau sebut menunggu waktunya tiba hyung? Kau mengkhawatirkannya tapi tak pernah menjaganya."

"Aku hanya tak ingin menyakitinya lebih dari ini. Kita sama-sama buruk dalam mengontrol nafsu."

"Perjodohanmu, pembayaran hutang appa dan keperawanan yeoja itu, tidakkah kau menganggap semua itu adalah hal yang berharga hyung? Sangat sulit mencari yeoja seperti dirinya. Mandiri, pintar, cantik, memiliki kekayaan, dan juga virgin. Di mana kau bisa mendapatkan semua itu? Semua yeoja yang sudah kita tiduri selama ini adalah yeoja sampah yang tak berguna. Menjual kesucian demi pemuasan nafsu. Sungguh menyedihkan." Jongin menghela nafas. "Bersyukurlah ia tak mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Saat kau akan memasukkan vibrator ke dalam liangnya. Aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika ia mengingat hal itu."

Namja itu menoleh,"Darimana kau tahu Jongin?"

Jongin bersmirk,"Meskipun aku baru 3 tahun waktu itu, tapi aku bisa melihat hyung. Kau sudah mengotori pikiranku sejak saat itu. Bisa dibilang kaulah yang menularkan sifat mesumku padaku meskipun aku lebih liar darimu."

Jongin berbalik dan menyusun dokumennya yang berantakan. "Kuharap kau tak mengecewakan appa dan eomma dalam pernikahanmu nanti. Jangan sampai salah satu yeojamu datang hyung. Aku tak ingin ia semakin menderita."

BLAM

Namja itu menatap lurus ke depan. Pikirannya dipenuhi yeoja yang dimaksud namdongsaengnya. Semua kenangan berkelebat dalam memorinya. Ia menutup mata sejenak. Keningnya mengerut. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku? Aku juga tersiksa jika harus terpisah lagi darimu."

.

.

.

"Maaf Jae Rin, aku tak bisa meneruskan hubungan ini."

"Kenapa? Bukankah sudah ku katakan padamu jika aku serius? Apa belum cukup apa yang kuberikan selama ini padamu?"

"Tidak. Kau sudah memberikan yang terbaik. Tapi aku tak bisa melanjutkan ini. Aku tak mencintaimu Jae Rin. Sejak awal sudah kukatakan bahwa aku mencintai seseorang."

"Chanyeol… tak bisakah aku menempati hatimu meskipun aku sudah memberikan segalanya padamu? Aku sangat mencintaimu Chanyeol. Ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku…"

"Aku tak bisa. Seharusnya aku tak menerimamu waktu. Maafkan aku. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Semoga kau mendapatkan namja yang lebih baik dariku Jae Rin. Permisi."

"Chanyeol, tunggu. Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol berlari keluar restoran mewah itu. Ia berjalan sambil menunduk setelah berada jauh dari sana. Ia merasa sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Seharusnya ia melakukan ini sejak 3 hari yang lalu dimana anak perdana menteri itu mengutarakan perasaan padanya. Ia tahu ia harus menolaknya, tapi karena rasa egonya yang tinggi dan juga yeoja itu menawarkan segalanya untuknya, ia menyetujuinya. Chanyeol hanya membutuhkan pelampiasan kala ia tak bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Ia tak mau merusak apa yang dianggapnya berharganya Kejadian malam itu masih membekas di benaknya, apalagi saat ia mengingat wajah damai malaikatnya ketika tertidur membuatnya semakin merindu.

"Ini barangmu ahjumma. Maaf saya sedikit lama. Sangat sulit menemukan pencopet itu," kata seorang yeoja.

"Gomawo agasshi. Kau sungguh baik. Aigo, lihatlah dirimu. Kenapa penuh dengan luka? Apa pencopet itu menghajarmu?"

"Hehehe… tak apa. Saya bisa membersihkannya nanti. Yang penting barang ahjumma bisa diselamatkan. Ah, saya permisi dulu ahjumma. Berhati-hatilah di jalan lain kali. Dahh ahjumma…" yeoja itu berlari meninggalkan wanita paruh baya yang memandangnya khawatir.

"Semoga Tuhan membalas kebaikanmu nak…"

Chanyeol mengamati yeoja itu. Ia memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Didepannya yeoja bertubuh mungil berjalan tertatih. Ia berhenti di sebuah bangku taman untuk beristirahat sejenak. Celana jeansnya digulungnya sebatas lutut. Ia meringis ketika udara dingin menerpa dan rasa sakit disaat bersamaan. Hari itu cuaca Seoul memang dingin. Wajar jika orang-orang memakai jaket tebal, dan sepatu boot serta pakaian hangat untuk melindungi diri.

"Ah, biru lagi. Ck, kuat juga tendangan ahjussi tadi. Untung dia tak menendang perutku. Ugh…" yeoja itu memegang perutnya yang terasa nyeri. Tangannya dikepalkannya dan memukul pelan bahunya sekedar melepas penat. Ia sedikit menepuk lebam di tulang keringnya sebelum menurunkan kembali skinny jeansnya. Tangan mungilnya membersihkan bercak darah yang mengalir di telapak tangan dan buku jarinya. Setelah itu ia kembali berdiri dan berusaha berjalan seperti biasa. Meskipun langkahnya pincang dan aneh.

Chanyeol yang menyaksikan semua itu dari kejauhan tertegun. Ingin rasanya ia berlari menghampiri gadis itu dan membersihkan semua lukanya. Memeluk dan menciumi gadis itu. Memberikan rasa hangat dan nyaman padanya. Ia menginginkan semua itu. Baru kemarin ia mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dari dinginnya aspal jalanan, sekarang ia mendapat lebam di tulang keringnya. Tangan Chanyeol terkepal erat. Chanyeol tak habis pikir, terbuat dari apakah tubuh mungil itu hingga mampu menerima pukulan dan hantaman para namja yang selalu berkelahi dengannya. Chanyeol ingin berada di sampingnya, melindungi dan memeluknya. Tak ingin lagi melihat ada luka ditubuh gadis itu karena ia sangat berharga. Tapi Chanyeol memiliki janji yang tak bisa diingkarinya.

.

_"Chanyeol, maafkan appa karena harus menikahkanmu dengannya tanpa memberitahumu dulu. Jika kalian sudah menjadi suami istri, harta kekayaanmu akan menjadi milik keluarga Wu karena hanya dengan cara ini appa bisa melunasi hutang appa dengan halmoni Wu."_

_"….Eomma tahu siapa dia. Sekeras apapun ia, ia masih mempunyai hati. Ia hanyalah gadis kecil yang butuh kasih sayang Chanyeol. Raih dan bimbinglah ia. Ia membutuhkanmu karena hanya itu yang bisa kau berikan padanya…"_

_"Tidak meninggalkannya, tapi tetap tidur dengan yeoja lain. Apa itu yang kau sebut menunggu waktunya tiba hyung? Kau mengkhawatirkannya tapi tak pernah menjaganya."_

_"….Untuk sementara jauhi Baekhyun. Aku tak mau Baekhyun hamil sebelum menikah. Aku akan menyiapkan pernikahan kalian setelah Sehun. Tunggu hingga waktunya tiba…"_

_._

Chanyeol memukul pohon yang ada disebelahnya. "Sampai kapan akan seperti ini.."

.

.

.

"Baekhyunnie…" suara seseorang memecah gendang telinga Baekhyun ketika ia memasuki kafe tempatnya bekerja beberapa waktu lalu. Ia tersenyum dan merentangkan tangan, menyambut pelukan hangat dari sahabatnya, Do Kyungsoo, anak pemiliki kafe ini.

"Kau semakin cantik saja Kyungie. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Ooo… jangan bilang si itam sudah berbuat mesum padamu?" ledek Baekhyun ketika duduk bersama Kyungsoo di ayunan yang ada di rooftop.

Kyungsoo menunduk malu. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi chubbynya. "Hm… itu… iya. Kemarin aku dan Jongin hm… ciuman."

"Aigoo, lihatlah uri Kyungsoo sudah berani ciuman sekarang. Hahaha… kau hebat Kyungie," Baekhyun mencubit pipi chubby sahabatnya gemas.

"Baekhyunnie berkelahi lagi yah? Kenapa tanganmu berdarah?"

Baekhyun menarik tangannya. "Hah? A.. Ini bukan berkelahi kok. Tadi aku tak sengaja terjatuh. Dan yah… begitulah."

Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya."Baekhyunnie bohong. Baekhyunnie habis berkelahi kan. Biar aku ambilkan kotak P3K dulu di bawah."

"Ehhh tak usah. Kyungsoo…"

Terlambat. Kyungsoo sudah berlari menuruni tangga menuju dapur dimana kotak P3K berada.

"Dasar anak itu. Padahal aku hanya ingin main. Duh, perutku sakitt." Baekhyun menyamankan posisinya di atas ayunan. Sebelah tangannya menutupi kedua matanya. "Chanyeol pabo!"

DEG

Chanyeol tersentak. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Hanya ada deretan mobil di sampingnya.

"Baekhyun…" Ia menghela nafas. Saat ini ia tengah terjebak macet di jalanan Seoul. Chanyeol menggigiti bibirnya. "Sial!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun memandang wajahnya di depan cermin. Senyuman manis terulas di bibir yeoja yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kau cantik Baekhyun." Yeoja itu ikut memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang sudah dipoles make up. Eyeliner, eyeshadow lembut, blush on tipis, bedak tipis, dan lipgloss pink lembut menghiasi bagian wajah yeoja lulusan arsitek itu. Wajah cantiknya hanya diam memandang bayangan dirinya.

"Sudah waktunya." Panggil seseorang setelah membuka pintu.

"Kajja, kau harus bersiap Baekhyun. Sebentar lagi appa menjemputmu." Yeoja itu membantu Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya. Sebuah gaun putih panjang terkembang ketika Baekhyun berdiri. Gaun yang menampilkan bahu mungil nan mulus yang dihiasi dengan krystal Swarovski lembut dan berlian mewah di bagian dada hingga ujung membentuk untaian bunga nan cantik di sepanjang gaunnya. Gaun buatan tangan sang eomma sangat pas di tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Baekhyun tampak sedikit kesulitan berjalan mengingat gaun itu menutupi jarak pandangnya ke bawah.

"Hati-hati Baekhyun. Jangan gugup. Kau harus menguasai diri," bisik yeoja itu sambil memperbaiki gaun di bagian belakang.

"Apakah kau akan mengiriku nanti Luhan?"

Yeoja itu tersenyum manis. "Tidak sayangku. Aku akan duduk disamping Sehun. Kau dan appa akan berjalan menuju altar setelah kedua gadis kecil itu menabur bunga. Kau harus menguasai dirimu. Tersenyumlah selalu karena ini hari istimewamu."

Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia bisa menyetujui semua ini dan berdiri disini. Padahal semalam ia telah mengemasi barang-barangnya berniat kabur.

"Apa rasanya seperti ini?" Baekhyun memegangi dada bagian kirinya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mendesak untuk keluar disana. Perutnya terasa tegang dan nyeri. Luka dalamnya beberapa waktu lalu sepertinya belum sembuh.

Luhan menggapai tangan itu dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Aku tahu kau gugup. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama waktu itu. Tapi percayalah kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Pikirkan bagaimana wajah Chanyeol yang akan terpesona denganmu nanti. Oh, aku tak sabar untuk melihatnya. Kudengar ia sangat tampan."

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum miris. Ia merutuki dirinya yang begitu saja menyetujui kemanapun kakinya melangkah yang membawanya ke tempat ini. Ia bingung akan tindakannya. Ia bingung akan perasaannya.

"Sudah siap anak appa?" tuan Wu memasuki ruang tata rias dengan stelan tuxedo lengkap. Di usianya yang kepala 4, ia masih terlihat tampan mengenakan pakaian formal itu.

Luhan mundur sejenak memberikan ruang untuk ayah mertuanya menghampiri adik iparnya.

"Kajja. Semua sudah menunggumu." Yifan mengulurkan lengannya untuk diapit sang anak. Baekhyun memasukkan lengan kurusnya bertautan dengan sang appa. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk erat appanya seperti biasanya, namun ia sadar ia harus berubah.

"Aku siap appa." Senyuman manis terukir di bibir manisnya. Senyuman tulus hingga menampilkan eye smile kebanggaannya.

.

.

.

"Hari ini, kita berada di tempat ini untuk menyaksikan janji suci antara kedua anak manusia yang disatukan dibawah ikatan pernikahan. Kim Chanyeol, bersediakah kau menerima Wu Baekhyun sebagai pasangan hidupmu, dalam suka maupun duka, kini dan selamanya?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Wu Baekhyun, bersediakah kau menerima Kim Chanyeol sebagai pasangan hidupmu, dalam suka maupun duka, kini dan selamanya?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi.

"Saya ulangi. Wu Baekhyun, bersediakah kau menerima Kim Chanyeol sebagai pasangan hidupmu, dalam suka maupun duka, kini dan selamanya?"

Masih diam. Semua orang saling berpandangan cemas.

Chanyeol menyentuh punggung tangan Baekhyun membuat yeoja itu tersentak. "Ya, saya bersedia." Ia kembali menundukkan kepala.

"Dengan demikian apa yang sudah disatukan Tuhan tidak dapat diceraikan manusia. Mulai saat ini dan sampai selama-lamanya kalian akan hidup sebagai suami-istri."

.

.

.

"Chukae Baekhyun, akhirnya kau menikah juga."

"Chukae Baekhyun, kau sangat cantik."

"Aigoo uri Baekhyun benar-benar seperti malaikat malam ini. Cantik sekali…"

Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapi pujian teman-temannya yang hadir di acara resepsi pernikahan pada malam harinya. Disebelahnya sang suami berdiri mendampinginya.

"Kau suka pestanya?" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun.

"Hm? Yah. Sangat cantik. Gomawo," jawab Baekhyun canggung.

"Tak usah canggung. Aku suamimu Baekhyun." Chanyeol tersenyum pada istrinya. Baekhyun membalas senyumannya tanpa melihat wajah sang suami. Ia merasa perasaannya sedang tak baik.

"Dimana pengantinnya?" teriak seseorang. "Aku mau bertemu orang yang sudah merebut Chanyeol dariku. Tunjukkan dimana dia sekarang juga!"

Semua orang menoleh dan mencari sumber suara. Seorang yeoja menerobos tamu undangan hingga berdiri tepat di depan Baekhyun.

"Ooo, jadi ini istri Chanyeol. Brengsek kau!"

PLAK

"Apa yang kau pakai hingga Chanyeol jatuh ke dalam pelukanmu hah?"

Baekhyun memegang pipinya yang terasa perih. Pukulan yeoja itu sangat keras hingga pipinya berwarna merah. Ia mengernyitkan dahi. Siapa yeoja ini?

"Apa yang_ Jae Rin?"

"Jadi ini alasanmu memutuskan hubungan kita? Kau meninggalkanku karena akan menikah dengan yeoja pendek ini?" yeoja itu menunjuk Baekhyun.

"Maaf, apa maksud anda agasshi?"

Yeoja itu menatap Baekhyun marah. "Dengar yah yeoja jalang! Chanyeol ini adalah namjachinguku. Kami berpacaran baru 3 hari dan ia memutuskan hubungan kami setelah tidur denganku. Kenapa ada masalah?"

"3 hari?" mata Baekhyun memicing.

"Iya 3 hari yang lalu…" yeoja itu berkacak pinggang di depan Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kau anak perdana menteri Han? Dan bukankah kau sudah menikah? Lalu kau berpacaran dengannya dan tidur bersama dalam waktu 3 hari. Siapa yang jalang disini?" tanya Baekhyun. Semua tamu undangan tersenyum mendengarnya. Betul yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Yeoja dihadapannya adalah anak dari perdana menteri Korea Utara, Han Jae Min, Han Jae Rin. Ia sudah menikah dengan seorang politisi beberapa bulan lalu. kabarnya hubungan mereka kurang harmonis karena sikap Jae Rin yang hobi berpesta, menghamburkan uang dan bertingkah semaunya.

Yeoja itu terdiam. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, aku bisa jelaskan_"

"Dengar yah, kau bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu dengannya besok. Kuminta sekarang pergi dari sini karena kau sudah merusak pestaku."

"Heh, memangnya kau siapa? Tak ada orang yang berani mengusirku karena aku anak perdana menteri." Sombong yeoja itu. Itu benar. Semua orang yang ada di sana tak ada yang berani menyentuhnya. Pengawal yang sudah disiapkan pun hanya diam ditempat karena sudah dihalau duluan oleh bodyguardnya.

"Lihatkan, tak ada yang berani. Lagipula_"

PLAK

SLASH

"Ini khusus tamu yang memiliki undangan. Dan anda tak memilikinya. Silahkan tinggalkan tempat ini." Baekhyun membalikkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong. Ia menampar dan menyiram wajah yeoja itu dengan wine di tangannya.

"Kauu_"

"Pengawal, tolong bawa keluar yeoja ini dan bawa dia ke kepolisian karena ia mengganggu pestaku. Jangan takut, ini adalah pestaku jadi aku yang berhak disini. Singkirkan semua bodyguardnya jika mereka melawan. Kalian bebas melakukan semau kalian," teriak Baekhyun. seketika suasana ricuh dimana beberapa pengawal menarik paksa yeoja itu dan lainnya terlibat perkelahian dengan bodyguardnya yang tak mau mengalah.

.

.

"Wah, kau hebat Baekhyun. Ini memang pestamu. Huh, dasar yeoja pengganggu! Pergi saja sana. Hush, hush…" Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada Jae Rin yang berteriak-teriak minta tolong. Sehun terkekeh melihat kelakuan absurd sang istri. Perutnya sudah membuncit, tapi kelakuannya seperti anak kecil.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin mendekati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Pasti sakit. Ku kompres air hangat yah.." tawar Kyungsoo sambil memegang pipi Baekhyun yang memanas.

"Tak usah, Kyungie. Nanti sembuh sendiri kok, Kyungie. Ah, bagaimana kalau kita makan itu. Aku belum mencicipi croissant isi kimchi itu. Yang membuat suaminya Minseok noona. Ayo kita cicipi."

"Jinjja? Jongdae oppa? Chef terkenal itu? Wahh, pasti enak," mata Kyungsoo berbinar terang mendengar kata makanan.

"Kajja…" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memisahkan diri menuju meja makanan dan mulai mengambil berbagai macam makanan yang terhidang di sana.

Jongin yang berada di dekat Chanyeol hanya menghela napas. "Akhirnya terjadi juga." Ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang asik melahap makanan dengan ceria. "Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kau membuatnya terluka lagi hyung."

Chanyeol hanya memandang Baekhyun dalam diam. Dia masih kaget dengan kejadian tadi. Bukannya Baekhyun yang syok, tapi malah dirinya. Jongin benar. Baekhyun akan marah jika ada orang yang mengganggu kegiatannya karena memang begitulah ia. Tapi saat ini ia tertawa riang bersama Kyungsoo. Sepertinya Baekhyun memang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tadi saja perkataan Chanyeol disela olehnya.

"Chanyeol, ikut appa sebentar," Joonmyeon, ayah Chanyeol dan Jongin menghampiri kedua anaknya dan menarik lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya pasrah mengikuti kemana sang appa membawanya. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia akan disidang oleh ke empat orang tuanya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Aaaa…. Aku telat lagii. Karena sibuk menyambut Natal Ona jadi lupa meneruskan ff ini. Terima kasih untuk **Jiae**, **bbhyun**, dan readers lain ats peringatannya. Tenang, aku nggak mungkin upload ff 1x pertahun XD. Aku masih sayang kalian. karena itu aku upload lgi. next mungkin paling lama sebulanan lha #nyengir #jitakOna #kabuurr

Hehehe… banyak yg ngira kalo ChanBaek NC itu cma di mimpi saja. NONONO itu Real pemirsa. Tpi kebawa ke mimpi Baekhyun sangking kangennya si Baek sma Yeollienya cie, cie, cie… jdi intinya Baekhyun sudah kebobolan #ClapYourHand ehh. Disini mereka sudah menikah. Tapi apakah kehidupan mereka selanjutnya baik-baik saja? kita tunggu saja pemirsa… #evilSmirk maaf disini nggak ada NCnya Chap depan bakalan full lho. Siapkan mata dan hati anda XD

Aaaa…. Miracle in December sudah out. Jadi sedih waktu dengarnya. Lagu natal itu biasanya ceria dan bersemangat. Tapi karena ini temanya cinta, jadi mellow. Apalagi yg Orchestra vers. Aku suka suara trio vocal ini. Serasa melayang. Pengen punya suara seperti mereka. Suaraku setipe dengan Baekhyun, tapi nggak bisa nyanyi sebagus dia

Maaf karena aku nggak bisa blas review satu-satu. Luar biasa sambutannya di ff ku yg ini. Jdi aku blas lewat PM aja ya. Mohon pengertiannya #bowing tetaplah membaca dan kasi review ya. Apapun itu aku terima kok :3

**Big Thanks to:**

**zoldyck, Park Bee, exindira, MinwooImitasi, , Guest, , baekchanchan, dobichan, , eyelinerbaekhyun, pinzame, byunyol, rachel suliss, BaekYeolShip, chika love baby baekhyun, ChanLoveBaek, ByunnaPark, Deer Panda, zhoelichy, lia10, ShinjiWoo920202, L'm0, Pcycy, Lhnzm Inc, Gita Safira, TrimCloudSparkKyu, phindi, Dini Kusuma, inggit, derpfangirl, bbhyun, Luhanude, SHY Fukuru, shinlophloph, Chanbaek, cho cheonsa, uwiechan92, nicha, BertaburCinta, .1, Fifia SPENSABAEXO138, sh28, im kirin, Namu Hwang, ChanBaek HunHan, Welcum Baek, baekchannie, eggxbacon, HyoDin Exostan, Byun Naochan, Jessica807, ExoticBaby'z, 88wolfkind, shinelikeseeker, shanty9411, BBCindy, Byun Jinhyun, ichanyeollie, miszshanty05, MidnightPandragon1728, younlaycious88, Majey Jannah, bekichan077, KimRyeona19, ,Kim Jaerin, flawlessaliens, bellasung21, starbucks91, hongkihanna, zee Konstantin, sung hyu-jin, KIMJUNMONEY, SyJessi22, Wu Lian Hua-Lyn Wu, Jung Eunhee, Keun Yoon, KimdiHyun, Sabil, Putry KyusungKrishun, Nadin, I was a dreamer, nanat, heecha lee, pinoya, bekichan0707, changmomoMINE, ByunBaeyuki, Kimmy, Yoonie-Moon, Jiae, bonggogi, ssoulmate.**

Ada yang double? Atao tertinggal? Semoga tidak.


	7. Chapter 7

**.My BOY.**

**Author: **Park Ona

**Cast**: ChanBaek, slight KrisTao, HunHan, Kaisoo, and more.

**Genre**: Romance, Hurt

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Byun Baekhyun, mahasiswi Sungkyunkwan tingkat akhir, menolak dijodohkan karena ingin bebas. Hidupnya yang serampangan dan urakan menjadi pelampiasannya di tengah rasa kesepiannya. Tak ada seorang pun namja yang mampu menaklukkan hatinya. Kecuali 'orang itu'. Mampukah Baekhyun mengatasi permasalahannya?

**Warning**: Genderswitch, OOC, typo, tidak sesuai EYD.

.

.

**Don't like Don't read**

**.**

**Give me review please**

**.**

**Be Good Readers, NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

Chap 7

"Tuan, dia sudah ditemukan" seorang namja bertubuh kekar dengan pakaian formal membungkukkan badannya. Ia baru kembali dari pekerjaannya mencari seseorang.

Namja yang duduk di balik meja mengangkat kepalanya. "Benarkah? Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Bar Midnight, De Femme, distrik Myeondong."

"Gomawo. Kau boleh keluar. Aku yang akan mengurusnya."

"Baiklah tuan." Namja itu mundur perlahan dan menghilang di balik pintu.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu istriku."

.

.

Baekhyun kembali ke tempat duduknya. Tubuhnya berkeringat dan lengket. Ia baru saja menari dengan liar di dance floor bersama teman-teman barunya. Tanpa peduli puluhan mata para namja yang menatap lapar mereka. Bagaimana tidak Baekhyun hanya mengenakan rok mini yang menutupi genitalnya, serta lingerie bewarna hitam dipadu jas bulu yang panjangnya hanya sampai bokongnya. Baekhyun sangat suka meliukkan badannya di atas dance floor mulai dari bawah ke atas atau sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan hingga tak jarang underwearnya terlihat membuat para namja di sana horny setengah mati. Ia tak mau ambil pusing. Yang penting raganya terpuaskan dan hatinya senang. Toh setelah ini ia akan pulang dan tidur. Esoknya ia akan melakukan pekerjaan rutinnya mengantar koran, membuat sketsa dan mengirimkannya pada perusahaan tempat ia bekerja, lalu kembali ke bar ini pada malam harinya sekedar melepas penat.

.

Ada yang aneh? Tentu. Sudah seminggu ini Baekhyun kabur dari rumah, tepatnya rumah Chanyeol. Ia kabur sesaat setelah tiba di rumah Chanyeol. Kedua orang tuanya tak tahu karena Chanyeol memang tak memberitahu mereka. Cukup semalaman Chanyeol diberi wejangan dari keempat orang tuanya dan ia tak mau telinganya panas untuk yang kedua kalinya. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun masih berhubungan dengan namdongsaengnya yang kini menjabat direktur di Wu Comp. melalui email dan telepon. Ia pernah memergoki Sehun yang sedang menelpon noonanya saat ia berkunjung ke Wu Comp. Namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu dimana Baekhyun berada karena ia selalu berpindah tempat jika merasa ada yang mengikutinya, termasuk namdongsaengnya sendiri.

.

Baekhyun menjadi liar dan berantakan. Pagi hari dihabiskannya untuk bekerja dan tidur, malam harinya ia main ke bar hingga tak jarang pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Ia masih suka berkelahi seperti dulu, tapi kali ini kebanyakan musuhnya adalah para yeoja yang tidak terima namjachingu mereka mendekati Baekhyun karena tergoda gerakannya di dance floor. Yeoja imut ini dengan senang hati meladeni mereka dengan menciumi para namja itu hingga ada yang hampir menyetubuhinya di depan mereka. Tak ayal yeoja itu memaki dan mengutuk yeoja mungil yang sebenarnya rapuh ini. Hanya satu yang tak pernah dilakukannya yaitu berhubungan sex dengan namja lain.

.

Baekhyun membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja bar. Ia merasa sangat pusing dan lelah. Tak tidur seharian karena harus menyelesaikan sketsa sebuah gedung sebelum dikirimkan ke perusahaan tempatnya bekerja jika tak mau dipecat. Mudah baginya bekerja di sana karena prestasi akademiknya yang memadai. Baekhyun menjadi karyawan beruntung yang tak perlu datang ke kantor setiap hari, ia hanya harus menyetor rancangan apabila menerima pesanan dan ia baru ingat kemarin adalah deadline pekerjaannya.

"Kau sendirian agasshi?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Seorang namja berambut ikal, berwajah mesum dengan rokok di tangannya, menyeringai di sampingnya. Tangannya mulai mengelus paha mulus Baekhyun membuatnya merinding.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Ayolah sayang, aku akan membayarmu 1juta won jika kau bisa memuaskanku malam ini."

"Cih, aku bukan pelacur! Cari saja yang lain." Baekhyun berdiri dan meninggalkan namja itu.

Namja itu menangkap lengan Baekhyun dan menghimpitnya di dinding. Perut besarnya menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun. kedua tangan Baekhyun di kunci di samping kepalanya.

"Lepaskan aku ahjussi mesum!"

"Aku menginginkanmu sayang…" namja itu mencoba mencium Baekhyun. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri untuk menghindarinya. Kakinya yang bebas diangkatnya dan menghantam junior ahjussi itu dengan telak.

"Aww… brengsek kau!"

"Kau yang brengsek dasar ahjussi mesum!"

PLAK

Baekhyun terjatuh di lantai.

"Kurang ajar. Akan ku balas kau bitch!" Namja itu duduk di atas badan Baekhyun dan menamparnya berkali-kali. Ia juga menarik rambut yang dulu panjang hingga yeoja itu meringis.

"Kau akan tahu akibatnya jika menolakku"

SRAK

Namja itu merobek baju Baekhyun hingga kedua payudara sintalnya terlihat. Ia pun meremas dengan kuat gundukan tak bertulang itu membuat Baekhyun berteriak kesakitan. Orang-orang yang ada disana tidak mempedulikan mereka. Ada yang melihat langsung pergi, ada yang acuh, ada juga yang terpancing melakukan hubungan sex tak jauh dari mereka.

.

Baekhyun menangis. Namja itu sudah berhasil merobek semua pakaiannya. Ia bahkan mengerjai genitalia Baekhyun. Ingin ia melawan namun tak sanggup. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan sakit. Ia hanya pasrah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tiba-tiba pandangannya menggelap. Ada sesuatu yang menutupi matanya. Terdengar suara ribut-ribut di sekitarnya.

.

"Jangan menangis. Kau sudah aman," bisikan seseorang menyapa telinganya. Baekhyun kenal suara ini. Seketika ia langsung memeluk erat orang itu dan menangis hebat di dadanya. Tubuhnya terangkat dari lantai dan merasa hangat. Orang itu menutupinya dengan coat panjangnya yang tebal.

Baekhyun tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya mendengar suara pukulan dan jeritan orang di sana. Mungkin ahjussi tadi sudah dihabisi anak buah orang ini. Baekhyun tak tau. Ia merasa takut sekarang. Tubuhnya bergetar dan terus menangis dalam waktu yang lama. Bahkan ia sampai tertidur sangking lelahnya.

.

.

Orang itu menunduk. Ia baru saja memasuki mobilnya dan menyamankan posisi di belakang. Seorang berpakaian rapi melihat dari kaca di depan.

"Pulang ke rumahku, Jongin. Dia butuh istirahat."

Orang itu mengangguk dan mulai menyalakan mesin. "Bagaimana dengan ahjussi itu? Haruskah aku turun tangan?"

"Tidak. Jangan mengotori tanganmu. Aku sudah menyuruh mereka membereskannya. Tenang saja. Tak akan ada jejaknya"

"Di dalam bar? Apa tidak terlalu mencolok hyung?"

"Tidak, adikku. Seperti kebiasaan kita. Menghabisi di jalan pulang. Biarkan saja dia menikmati udara bebas dulu sebelum menutup mata."

Orang yang memegang kendali mobil menyeringai. "Kau brilian hyung."

"Tak akan kubiarkan orang yang sudah membuat malaikatku menangis hidup. Ia harus membayarnya, dengan nyawa."

Namja yang menyetir mobil hanya tertawa,"Selalu saja begitu."

Orang itu menyampingkan poni Baekhyun yang menutupi keningnya. Tangan besarnya menyentuh bibir tipisnya. Sebuah lenguhan keluar dari sana.

"Kenapa kau selalu berakhir seperti ini? Inikah hukuman yang kau beri untukku? Kabur dari rumah setelah pernikahan kita dan berakhir berantakan seperti ini?"

Orang itu mengangkat sedikit tubuh Baekhyun yang duduk di pangkuannya. Membuat wajah imutnya bersender di bahu kekar namja itu. "Aku merindukanmu Kim Baekhyun."

.

.

Mata sipit itu mengerjap perlahan. Membiasakan pantulan sinar yang berlomba masuk kedalam retinanya. Tangannya terangkat ke atas untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang dirasa kaku. Mulutnya membuka untuk menguap. Mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Matahari sudah mencapai pertengahan langit. Ia tak tau berapa lama ia tertidur. Yang ia tahu saat ini tubuhnya sangat lelah.

"Sudah bangun chagiya?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke samping. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah tampan di sampingnya. Penampilannya masih rapi seperti ia berangkat ke kantor tadi pagi, hanya saja rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena berbaring di sebelah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun diam dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau kabur dari rumah? Kau marah padaku?"

Perlahan Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Gerakannya terhenti ketika sebuah lengan menariknya hingga berbaring kembali di tempat tidur, terpenjara dalam kungkungan namja itu. Sontak Baekhyun meronta. Kejadian tadi malam masih membekas dalam ingatannya. Baekhyun langsung meringkuk di sudut ruangan ketika ia berhasil lepas dari namja itu. Kakinya menekuk dan tangannya menutupi kedua telinganya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Tidak. Jangan kemari."

"Baekhyun, ada apa?"

"Jauh. Jangan sentuh aku."

"Baekhyun, ini aku Chanyeol. Suamimu."

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan menangis. Chanyeol berjongkok di depannya dan membawanya dalam pelukannya. "Lepas. Lepaskan aku!"

"Baekhyun, ini aku Chanyeol. Ada apa denganmu?"

Baekhyun memukul Chanyeol,"Pergi! Lepas! Kau jahat Chanyeol! Kau jahat! Hiks…. Chanyeol tidak seperti ini. Chanyeol baik. Chanyeol manis. Dia suka tertawa. Uhuu…"

DEG

"Chanyeol suka bermain dengan Baekkie, Chanyeol selalu menjaga Baekkie, Chanyeol suka Baekkie. Kembalikan Chanyeol ku yang dulu. Hiks.. hiks.. Kembalikan…"

DEG

"Chanyeol tak akan selingkuh dan tak mungkin mengambil kesucianku. Kau bukan Chanyeol. Huu…"

DEG

Chanyeol hanya diam dan terus memeluk Baekhyun. Hatinya teriris mendengar ocehan Baekhyun. "Sedalam inikah pengaruh perbuatanku padamu hingga kau seperti ini? Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Maaf. Aku memang bodoh."

.

Perlahan tangisan Baekhyun mereda namun ia masih terisak. Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menyeka mata Baekhyun yang sembab. Melihat istrinya berantakan membuatnya semakin sakit. Penyesalannya semakin bertambah. Ia merasa menjadi suami yang tak berguna saat ini. Berkali-kali ia menemukan Baekhyun berakhir seperti ini, tapi tak ada satupun yang diperbuatnya. Berkali-kali ia berjanji melindungi Baekhyun, tapi tak pernah terjadi. Seperti kata Jongin, Chanyeol tak pernah menjaga Baekhyun meskipun ia mengatakan mencintai yeoja mungil itu.

Chanyeol kembali mendekat. Ia mengangkat tubuh kecil itu keatas tempat tidur dan membaringkannya. Ia mengatur suhu AC dan menyelimuti Baekhyun sebatas leher. Iapun masuk ke dalam selimut dan memeluk Baekhyun. Tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tahu ia salah. Meminta maaf di saat seperti ini bukanlah tindakan tepat. Baginya yang terpenting istrinya tenang, baru ia akan meminta maaf atas perbuatannya saat ini.

Baekhyun masih terisak di dada Chanyeol. Ia menangis dalam diam. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan suaranya agar tak terdengar hingga berakhir isakan kecil. Matanya tertutup dan tangannya memeluk Chanyeol. Tak peduli kemeja Chanyeol basah karena airmatanya. Ia terus menangis. Hingga akhirnya kelelahan dan tertidur.

Chanyeol menunduk ketika tak didengarnya isakan lagi. bibirnya melengkung ke bawah melihat Baekhyun terlelap di pelukannya. Matanya menutup dengan sisa airmata di ujungnya, hidungnya memerah dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Chanyeol membersihkan sisa airmata dengan jarinya dan mengecup keningnya lama. Setetes airmata mengalir dari mata bulatnya. Ternyata selama Baekhyun menangis, Chanyeol juga menangis. Ia menahan suaranya agar tak terdengar Baekhyun. Ia sadar bahwa selama ini ia sudah menyakiti yeoja ini. Ia pesimis nantinya Baekhyun akan memaafkannya atau tidak. Karena bisa saja Baekhyun meminta cerai darinya setelah ia sehat kembali. Ia tak mau itu terjadi. ia takut. Ia takut Baekhyun akan meninggalkannya karena ia sangat mencintai istrinya ini.

.

Chanyeol berusaha membuka matanya yang menutup rapat. Gerakan kecil di dadanya membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menunduk dan mendapati kepala Baekhyun bergerak kesana kemari seperti seekor puppy yang sedang bermanja pada majikannya.

"Merindukanku hm?" Namja itu membalas pelukannya dan membelai surai cokelat Baekhyun. "Kenapa kabur dari rumah jika kau merindukanku, hm? Kau tak tau betapa khawatirnya aku mencarimu? Aku bahkan hampir melaporkan hal ini ke polisi. Syukurlah anak buahku berhasil menemukanmu."

Baekhyun hanya diam. Ia memejamkan matanya menghirup aroma yang menguar di sana. Harum maskulin mint yang selalu disukainya. Yang tak pernah berubah sejak remaja. Tunggu. Remaja?

.

Baekhyun mulai mengernyitkan dahi. Bayangan-bayangan masa kecilnya kembali berputar di kepalanya. Ia seperti menonton sebuah film pendek tentang dirinya dan seorang anak laki-laki yang tinggi dan mesum. Yang selalu bersamanya namun sering membuatnya sakit hati.

"Rumah. Sandara. Vibrator?"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Namja itu meregangkan pelukannya. Mengangkat sedikit tubuh Baekhyun dan menatap hazel cokelat yang disukainya. "Kau mengingatku?"

"Aku harus berterima kasih pada guci itu. Karena kalau tidak, aku tak akan mau menikah dengan namja yang sudah mencabuliku sejak kecil. Bahkan mengambil perawanku dan menghilang begitu saja. Kau pecundang Kim Chanyeol."

Skak Mat. Baekhyun mengetahui semuanya. Apakah dia akan memaafkanku?

"Sudahlah. Lupakan." Baekhyun beringsut mundur dan turun dari tempat tidur. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintu. Gerakannya terhenti saat melihat pantulan Chanyeol di belakangnya dari cermin. Ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Baju kemeja kremnya digulung sebatas siku, kaki jenjangnya dibungkus celana kain cokelat di padu ikat pinggang kulit. Rambutnya di tarik ke atas menampilkan wajahnya yang tegas. Membuatnya terlihat tampan rupawan. 'Sejak kapan dia masuk?,' pikir Baekhyun.

"Kau marah padaku?" Chanyeol melipat tangan di dada. Baekhyun meletakkan sikat giginya di gelas dengan kasar, lalu mendorong tubuh tinggi suaminya keluar. "Minggir, aku mau mandi!," ucapnya ketus.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Ia menarik tubuh mungil itu masuk kedalam dan menyalakan air hangat di bath up. "Aku yang akan memandikanmu."

Dengan cekatan dibukanya kancing piyama Baekhyun dan celananya. Baekhyun bergidik karena udara dingin menyapa kulit indahnya. Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun dan membaringkannya di bath up. "Panasnya cukup?"

Baekhyun hanya diam. Ia menatap kosong air di bath up. Kejadian di hari pernikahannya terulang kembali, saat Chanyeol mengajak seorang yeoja ke rumahnya, saat Chanyeol menembak yeoja lainnya di Junior High School, saat Chanyeol berciuman mesra dan saat Chanyeol mencabulinya semuanya terputar dengan jelas. Setetes airmata meluncur dari mata sabitnya. Baekhyun buru-buru menyekanya.

Senyum di wajah Chanyeol menghilang ketika melihat Baekhyun menunduk sambil mengucek matanya. Ia tahu istrinya menangis.

"Ada apa Baekhyun?"

"Ti…dak"

"Kau menangis?"

"Ti…dak. Hiks"

"Baekhyun?"

"Hiks… hiks…"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menangis. Chanyeol membawa tubuh polos itu dalam pelukannya. "Aku tahu aku salah. Aku bukan suami yang baik untukmu. Tapi mulai sekarang percayalah padaku aku akan menjagamu." Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menghapus airmata Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh."

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

CUP

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun. Yeoja itu hanya diam sambil terisak. "Sekarang mandi yah…"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol mulai membasuh tubuh sang istri perlahan. Baekhyun mengernyit. Meskipun air yang digunakan air hangat, namun udara yang dingin membuatnya bergidik. Ini sudah malam dan mandi di malam hari bukan waktu yang tepat bukan?

Air mulai meluncur membasuh tubuhnya, dari kepala hingga pertengahan tubuh. Chanyeol bersusah payah menelan saliva ketika melihat aliran air yang menyapa kulit susu itu. Mengalir ke bawah, membelah di payudara Baekhyun dan berakhir di perut ratanya.

GLEK

Chanyeol mengubah posisi. Ia berjongkok di belakang bath up sambil memijat kepala Baekhyun dengan shampoo. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Ia melihat suaminya yang kini duduk di belakangnya sambil tersenyum."Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Berbaringlah"

Baekhyun mengernyit. Chanyeol menarik lengannya dan memposisikan tubuhnya dengan baik. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bath up, tiba-tiba "Ahh…"

Baekhyun mendesah. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Chanyeol tersenyum di atas kepalanya. "Sudah kubilang aku yang akan memandikanmu." Chanyeol membungkam mulut Baekhyun dengan ciuman lembut dari atas. Kedua tangannya bekerja di sana meremas payudara Baekhyun dengan lembut. Bosan dengan payudaranya, ia turun kebawah menjelajahi genitalia istrinya tanpa melepas tautannya. Chanyeol sengaja mencium Baekhyun perlahan dan lembut agar Baekhyun dapat bernafas sembari menikmati sentuhannya. Tak jarang Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka sesekali mendesah nikmat karena sentuhan suaminya. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas dan kakinya bergerak gelisah. Jemari suaminya semakin buas disana. Menekan, mencubit, bahkan sekarang mulai memasuki rongga hangatnya. Membuat air di bath up semakin beriak dan baju Chanyeol basah.

"Kau suka?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Masukkan punyamuu sajahh. Akuu tak tahann…"

"Tapi bath up mu kecil chagiya."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Ngghh"

Chanyeol tersenyum menang. Ia berdiri dan melepas baju serta celananya. Ia memasuki bath up yang sama dengan Bekhyun. Seketika air langsung tumpah karena berat Chanyeol.

"Ahh" Chanyeol mendesah begitu memasuki bath up. Bagaimana tidak, belum lagi ia mengatur posisi, lutut Baekhyun tidak sengaja menyentuh juniornya.

"Baek, ahh" Chanyeol mengerang ketika Baekhyun semakin menggerakkan lututnya disana. Ia tak tahu apakah Baekhyun sengaja menggodanya atau tidak. Yang pasti tindakan istrinya itu membuatnya semakin bersemangat mengerjainya.

"Baek, kemarikan tanganmu."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun (sok) polos. Ia sebenarnya tau apa maksud suaminya.

"Pijat ahh punyakuu…" Chanyeol mendesah ketika juniornya kembali digesek oleh lutut Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan meraih juniornya, lalu mengurutnya perlahan. Membuat batang yang tadinya sudah menegang itu semakin mengacung.

"Kenapa kau jadi senakal ini hm? Ahh"

"Aku nakal karenamu," Baekhyun mengocok junior itu hingga cairan putih keluar dari sana.

"Ihh, aku saja belum klimaks kau sudah keluar duluan."

Chanyeol geram dan langsung mencium Baekhyun kasar. Ia membaringkan kembali Baekhyun dan mengarahkan juniornya di depan holenya. Dengan sekali hentak junior itu melesat masuk memenuhi hole Baekhyun. Baekhyun menjerit dan menggigit lidah Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol menghentakkan juniornya. "Sakitt!"

"Kau sendiri yang memintaku memasukkannya"

"Tapi pelan-pelan ahh Chan apa yang… ahh… aahh…." Baekhyun kembali mendesah ketika Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Sempithh"

"Ngghh…. di sanaahh. Nggghhh…"

Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya. Ia pun merasa nikmat dan tersiksa karena hole Baekhyun yang menjepit erat juniornya belum lagi air hangat yang memanjakan tubuh mereka.

"Yeollie… aku mauu keluarr"

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Yeoliiee…" teriak Baekhyun. nafasnya terengah karena ini klimaks pertamanya. Chanyeol kembali memompa di dalam sana. Air hangat dan juga cairan Baekhyun tak banyak membantu. Ia semakin gusar.

"Ugh… benar-benar sempithh"

Ia mengganti posisi berbaring dan menyuruh Baekhyun duduk di pangkuannya. Baekhyun yang masih lemas karena klimaks sebelumnya bingung apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Naik turunkan tubuhmu," perintah Chanyeol. Ia sudah berbaring di bath up dan Baekhyun mulai mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Sshh… sakitt," lirih Baekhyun. Bath up yang kecil, kaki yang terlipat dan posisi mereka yang seperti ini membuat Baekhyun tersiksa. Ia baru pertama kali melakukannya dalam posisi ini dalam tempat yang sempit pula.

"Yeollie, sakiitt ahh…"

Chanyeol yang mengerti keadaan Baekhyun membantu memegangi pinggul istrinya. Ia pun mengecupi payudara istrinya yang bergoyang naik turun didepan wajahnya. Beberapa kali genjotan Chanyeol merasa juniornya menegang dan semakin penuh. Seakan mau meledak.

"Yeollie akuu mauu keluarr"

"Bersama chagiya."

"Yeollie…/Baekkie"

BRUK

Chanyeol langsung menangkap tubuh Baekhyun yang berbaring di atasnya. "Hahh hahh"

"Gomawo Baekkie"

"Hahh hahh" Baekhyun lebih sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Ia tak mampu mengangkat tubuhnya lagi. Chanyeol yang mengerti langsung mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun. Mereka masuk ke ruang shower dan membersihkan tubuh di sana.

.

Chanyeol menyamankan posisi Baekhyun di dekapannya dan mengambil smartphonenya. Kini mereka berbaring di tempat tidur saling berpelukan.

"Yeoboseoyo"

"Jongin, besok hyung tak bisa masuk. Hyung akan menjaga Baekhyun."

"Jinjja? Lalu bagaimana rapat besok? Pertemuan dengan Mr. Jhon? Lalu …"

"Aku serahkan semuanya padamu namdongsaengku. Ayolah, aku ingin lebih lama dengan istriku. Sampai jumpa. Nikmati harimu. Annyeong."

Klik

"Ya, ya, ya! Hyung… hyung! Aish, dasar direktur payah! Apa dia nggak bisa menahan hasratnya itu? Baru saja seminggu nggak ketemu. Aku saja yang sebulan nggak ketemu Kyungsoo biasa saja." Jongin bermonolog ria. "Ahh… missing you Kyungiee…"

.

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah. Baru saja ia menutup mata dan samar-samar terdengar suara Chanyeol berbicara dengan smartphonenya, sekarang ada sesuatu yang menutup hidungnya.

"FUAH…" Baekhyun membuka matanya.

"Sudah bangun chagiya?" Chanyeol menyeringai. Baekhyun memandang tajam suaminya. Ia hampir kehabisan nafas gara-gara hidungnya dijepit jari besar Chanyeol, suaminya itu malah tertawa puas karena berhasil mengganggu tidur istrinya.

"Bangunlah chagiya. Ayo kita makan. Kau belum makan dari kemarin."

"Tidak. Aku mau tidur." Baekhyun membelakangi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendekapnya dari belakang. "Ayo bangun chagiya.." bisiknya di telinga Baekhyun.

"Sudah ku bilang nnghh"

"Ngh apa?" Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Nghh lepass. Akuu lelahh…" Baekhyun menggeliat. Chanyeol kembali mengerjai tubuhnya. Ia menciumi tengkuk Baekhyun dan tangannya meremas breast Baekhyun perlahan.

"Apanya yang dilepas?"

"Tannggann… hhh"

"Panggil aku oppa, chagiya baru aku lepaskan," bisik Chanyeol sambil mengulum telinga Baekhyun.

"Oppa"

"Lagi"

"Oppahh" remasan semakin bertambah.

"Lebih lembut"

"Oppaahh" sebuah tanda kemerahan muncul di bawah telinga Baekhyun.

"Buka bajumu sayang. Kita lanjutkan yang tadi."

"Tapi tadi oppa janji hmmpp" Baekhyun merasa melayang. Chanyeol mengerjai tubuhnya habis-habisan. Bibirnya melumat lembut bibir Baekhyun, satu tangannya memelintir nipple Baekhyun, satunya lagi menyapa klitorisnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol.

"Na…do"

"Aku mencintaimu"

CUP

"Nghh"

"Panggil aku oppa seperti waktu kecil. Aku akan bermain lembut kali ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali mendesah. Tangannya melingkar di leher Chanyeol ketika ia mengecup bibirnya.

"Oppa"

"Oppaa"

"Hhh"

Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya dan terus memberikan service pada Baekhyun. Menciumi seluruh tubuhnya, memijat lembut payudaranya dan membelai genitalianya. Ia melakukannya perlahan dan lembut. Tak ingin melihat airmata Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku masukkan yah…" lirihnya. Juniornya sudah siap di depan hole Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. Ia mencengkeram sprei ketika kepala junior itu memasukinya. Rasanya berbeda ketika mereka melakukannya dalam bath up tadi. Mungkin karena bantuan air hangat itu jadi sakitnya tidak terlalu terasa hingga Chanyeol langsung melesakkan juniornya.

SLEB

"Ugh" Baekhyun melenguh. Sakit yang tadi belum hilang sekarang ditambah dengan yang ini membuat bagian bawah tubuhnya nyeri hebat. Chanyeol menunduk dan membisikkan kata penenang disana. Ia sudah terbiasa melakukan sex dengan yeoja lainnya, tapi membuat mereka nyaman sebelum bergerak baru pertama kali ia lakukan. Ia memang ahli dalam sex, tapi ada beberapa hal yang disimpannya untuk diberikan kepada orang yang dicintainya. Seperti saat ini, ia membisikkan kata cinta pada Baekhyun sambil memainkan breastnya agar rasa sakitnya berkurang. Kata cinta yang diberikannya kali ini tulus karena hanya Baekhyun yang menerimanya.

"Move…" bisik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan mulai bergerak. Ia bergerak perlahan. Baekhyun menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan kekiri. Tangannya mencengkeram sprei di bawahnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, namun sakit dan nikmatnya luar biasa. Mungkin karena Chanyeol langsung menghajarnya lagi setelah beristirahat beberapa menit. Ciuman Chanyeol di nipple nya dan gerakan in outnya membuat perut Baekhyun tergelitik dan merasa penuh.

"Oppa, I'm coming…"

Chanyeol sedikit menambah kecepatannya membantu Baekhyun mendapatkan klimaksnya. Beberapa kali gerakan Baekhyun keluar.

"CHANYEOLL… hah hahh"

Chanyeol tetap menggerakkan juniornya setelah Baekhyun klimaks. Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol. Ia merasa lelah. Namun berhenti sekarang bukan saat yang tepat.

"Oppa, coming againn"

"Wait baby…"

Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya. "Ugh.. tight!"

"Nghh nghh ngghh hhh uuuhhh hahh hahh"

"Se…dikit lagiihh. Ughh, sempitt…"

"Ngghh nghh oppahh I'mm…"

"Together babbyy… hhh"

"YEOLLIEE/BAEKKIEE"

BRUK

"Hahh hahh hahh" deru nafas keduanya kembali beradu. Chanyeol melepas kejantanannya dan berbaring di samping Baekhyun. Ia mengatur posisi Baekhyun dan menarik selimut dengan kakinya.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Ia merasa kepalanya berat dan pusing.

"Kau tak apa Baek?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia berbalik dan memeluk Chanyeol. "Capek. Hhh… hhh"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Pikiran buruk berkelebat dalam kepalanya ketika Baekhyun tak menjawabnya tadi. Sekarang ia merasa tenang karena Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

"Tidurlah. Besok kita jalan-jalan."

"Memangnya aku anak kecil?! Aku harus bekerja!"

"Tidak. Kau libur besok. Kau harus istirahat."

"Ada desain baru yang harus kukerjakan."

"Tidak ada penolakan. Jika kau menolak aku akan memasukimu lagi!"

"…"

"Anak pintar…" Chanyeol menepuk punggung Baekhyun. "Jaljayo My wife." Chanyeol pun menutup mata menyusul Baekhyun ke alam mimpi.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, Baekhyun kembali membuka matanya. 'Kalau tak berpikir hari esok, aku takkan mau menuruti ancamanmu. Kau enak genjot terus, aku sakit tau! Duh, perih. Dasar mesum!'

Baekhyun menggigit hidung Chanyeol,"Ngghh" racaunya.

"Hahaha… jaljayo oppa. Ah, Yeollie saja lebih baik. Jaljayo Yeollie."

CUP

Baekhyun menyamankan posisinya dan kembali terlelap. Menyusul Chanyeol ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

END

Ayayayaya… Happy New Year 2014. Selamat Tahun Baru. Semoga kita bisa mencapai apa yang dicita-citakan di tahun ini. Ah, ff ini akhirnya tamat. ^^

Endingnya aneh. Iya. Alurnya kecepetan. Iya. Bahasanya berantakan, banyak pengulangan. Apalagi. Ona mmg bukan ahli bahasa :( Ini Original Konsep No Edit jdi maklum byk typo dan absurd XD.

Terimakasih atas dukungan kalian semua.

**Kimmy, KIMJUNMONEY, SyJessi22, bellasung21, pinoya, , indaaaaaahhh, edogawa ruffy, 3 Guest, Yeolbaekk, gwiyoonmi, kim jaerin, 88wolfkind, bbhyun, exindira, baekchannie, ryanryu, MinwooImitasi, hongkihanna, inggit, Byun Naochan, ShinjiWoo920202, chika love baby baekhyun, jiae, Shim Yeonhae, , Kim Seonna, ByunnaPark, younlaycious88, bekichan077, gyusatan, TheDEVIL'yoonie-moon, bonggogi, dyodoll12jong88, Reyna Bee, PS, eggxbacon, changmomoMINE, Jung Han ah, fansyie, kaisoo 13, rachel suliss, Yo Yong, and another readers who not insert their name, I'm sorry.**

**Love u all :3**

Aku harap kalian menyukai chap ini. Maaf kalo NCnya kurang HOT. Meskipun sdah 2x menulisnya tpi ttep merepotkan XD. Menulis NC itu nggak mudah dan membuat kepala pening. Jangan sampi vertigoku kambuh lagi setelah ini haha... must consume drug again? oh Noo...

Setelah ini aku akan hiatus. Nggak tau kapan kembali lagi karena harus fokus ke pendidikan dan hal lainnya juga. Aku takut kalo memulai cerita baru seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Terbengkalai dan updatenya telat terus. Selalu meleset. Mohon dimaafkan kesalahan saya #bowing karena itu sya memilih hiatus.

Dan bagi yang masih berminat dengan ff Black Pearl itu aku masih mencari ide baru. Jujur filenya hilang dan aku nggak tau harus gimana lagi. aku nggak suka mengulang sesuatu, tapi ku usahakan untuk menamatkannya. Entah dalam waktu dekat ini atau nanti. Itu adalah ff pertama ku di FFn dan aku pasti akan menyelesaikannya. Ku harap para readers Black Pearl memahaminya.

Yak, sekian cuap-cuap dari Ona yang semakin hari semakin melantur #iniApaLagi? Tenang aja Ona tetap hadir di FFn dalam kotak review #hedeh jadi banyak-banyaklah buat ff dan jangan PLAGIAT ya! Aku sempat nemuin ff yang jdulnya Black Pearl jga. Aku lupa siapa authornya dan nggak tau siapa yang duluan posting. Tapi ingatlah ff ini ORIGINAL punya Ona dan Ona nggak pernah sama sekali mengcopas punya orang lain. 1 lagi. Ona pernah membaca cerita yang 95% mirip cerita Ona (lupa jdul n authornya) di posting diFFn. Sedih banget wktu tau itu. Ide itu muncul jika kita mau berpikir. Jadi jgn ambil gampangnya yah dan cepatlah tobat. Jadi PLAGIATOR itu nggak baik Lho! Hohoho… Maaf klo mungkin curhatan Ona terulang2, tpi Ona hanya menuangkan apa yg ada di kepalaku #sahh

Akhir kata sampai jumpa di ff lainnya.

Annyeong ^^


End file.
